Letting Go: John's Story
by Angel Cena
Summary: John Cena disappeared from the known world after the death of his wife and unborn son. When Vanessa Eaton comes into his life... will he let go of the past and be the man he once was, or is he doomed to be alone?
1. Destorying Memories

John Cena was walking aimlessly along the beach lost in his own thoughts, he could hear the ocean waves, the sounds of the animals, but he could care less. The beach once gave him peace and serenity, but now it endlessly reminded him off happier times. He was glad that it was a private beach and that no one else was on one the beach with him… he could not handle any more sympathetic looks, the condolences, just people feeling sorry for him.

He left what he loved most because he could not handle everyone giving him sympathy, plus it reminded him of her, they had worked together, fell in love there, even got married there. He looked at the ocean and smiled lightly as he remembered happier times.

_She was running from him laughing as she was saying, "You're not going to get me!"_

"_Oh yes I am!" said John laughing as he ran behind her, hr managed to catch her from behind and spun her around in a circle. "Lookie lookie, I caught me a mermaid!" She was giggling as he said, "I think she needs to go back in before she dies from lack of water." He began to walk toward the water…_

"_Don't you dare Cena!" she screamed as she squirmed to try to get out of his grasp/ "So help me God John! If you drop me in that water…" but her threat could not be completed since both he suddenly dropped her into the water laughing. She sputtered from the water, and glared up at him with a playful look, "you think this is so funny?"_

"_Oh yeah," said John, but suddenly out of no where she jumped on him knocking him down into the water. _

_They ended up both laughing as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," said John as he took her underneath the water and kissed her in their underwater world._

He sighed as he wiped the tear from his eye and scratched himself with his wedding ring, he stared at the simple gold band. Despite all the money in the world, she went with a simple yellow gold band for him. She liked things simple, not too flashy, traditional, and that was their words when they exchanges rings.

"_I give you this ring, as an everlasting sign of my love and faithfulness," she said with a smile as she slipped the ring on his finger, "and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I honor you. This is my solemn vow." _

_He took the ring from his best man and smiled as he said, "I give you this ring, as an everlasting sign of my love and faithfulness," he then slipped the match plain gold band on her finger, "and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I honor you. This is my solemn vow."_

He sighed as walked continued to walk along the beach, and his feet stopped to in front of this house that was created in love. John surprised her with as their wedding gift and after she moved in she made it into their home. He slowly walked in and he swore he could hear still her laughter, felt her warmth and their love was there. He could see her little touches here and there, and the tears threatened him again as he walked up the stairs as he relived every single moment that was spent in the house. He then walked into the room that was supposed to be their son's room. She worked so hard in every detail of room,

"_Wow," said John as he went into room._

"_What do ya think?" she said as she placed the last touch in her work and then placed the paintbrush down. "Do you think he will like it?"_

_John smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife with pride and placed his hands over her stomach, "I am sure that little Michael will love it. Although I have to say that is a lot of Winnie the Pooh."_

"_What?" said Stacy, "A kid can never have Winnie the Pooh, he is a children's icon! Please I spent a lot of money to get-"_

"_Honey honey!" said John as he laughed, "it's wonderful, and I was just saying that it's a lot of Winnie the Pooh, but it's a beautiful room." He kissed his wife's temple and smiled as he looked around the room. "Now all we need is baby Michael to arrive and everything in our lives will be perfect."_

_She smiled as she spun around and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you so much and I am so glad that I have you in my life."_

"_I love you too," said John, "and I am so happy to be loved by you and have you as my wife." He kissed her with all the love in the world and held her as he knew that life was everything he wanted and more._

Later on that night, he was sitting on the floor staring at the fire he created as he remembered the many nights that he sat there with her, cuddling her, loving her, just being with her. He took a long sip off the bottle, feeling the whiskey warm his body, but then he looked at the liquid and threw the bottle across the room. The color tequila reminding him of her eyes, the eyes that he could get lost in, the eyes full of love. He grabbed the picture from their wedding day and sighed as he whispered, "Oh Stacy, why were taken from me? I should never have let you drive in the rain alone, especially when you were so close to giving birth."

_John was pacing like a madman waiting for Stacy to come home, he knew better than to let her drive by herself being as far along as she was. He recalled their conversation…_

"_**Stacy, maybe I should drive you, you are seven months preg-"**_

"_**John, relax," said Stacy Cena as she cupped his face in her hands, "I will be fine."**_

"_**But sweetie, it's also raining and the roads are going to be slick…" Stacy kissed him to silence him.**_

"_**John, you know I am an excellent driver," said Stacy, "and plus I need to get some things for baby Michael, and a nice surprise for you." She smiled as she grabbed her bag and car keys, "Now relax, I will be back in a couple hours ok? I love you."**_

"**_I love you too Stacy…" said John and with that Stacy left not knowing that this was the last time they would see each other._**

_That was ten hours ago, it was dark and he was going nuts, "Where the hell is she? She could have been back hours ago! I knew that I should not have let her go on her own. Damn it!" Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and he thought it was Stacy with a bunch of stuff in her hands so she could not open the door. "Oh thank God Stacy I-" But instead of Stacy he was greeted by a police officer with a solemn look on her face._

"_Are you John Cena?"_

"_Yes I am," said John with an uneasy voice and his heart in his throat, "what can I do for you?"_

"_Do you know Stacy Cena?"_

"_She is my wife," said John as his heart began to race more, "did something happen to her?"_

"_I regret to inform you Mr. Cena that your wife… is dead."_

_John felt his heart drop as he grabbed the door frame to hold him, "What did you say?"_

"_Your wife was killed in a car accident," said the officer with a sad note in her voice, "she was stopped at a light in downtown on her way here, and a drunk driver slammed into her SUV going 65 miles per hour, she was killed on impact."_

"_And my son?"_

"_I am sorry… but they could not save him either," said the officer with a sad look in her eyes, "I am sorry for your loss Mr. Cena, I was a fan of both you and your wife." She left with a heavy heart hating having to be the one who told him._

"_Thank you officer…" said John as he closed the door, he walked blankly into the living room and collapsed onto the living room floor. He curled into a ball and just laid there without saying a word._

That was two years ago but to John, it felt like only yesterday, and the pain was still to raw. He did not know how he was going to move on, but honestly he could not imagine living without Stacy, without his son Michael, and without his heart. He could not stand being in the house that was filled with their memories, their love, just the constant memories. He aimlessly got up, grabbed every single bottle of liquor or flammable liquid and doused the house with it. He grabbed only two photos, walked out of the house, lit a match and tossed it into the house.

The house quickly burst into flames and John watched without shedding one tear, then once the final ember died, he walked away with as an empty shell of the John Cena people once knew and loved, not knowing that the person who would bring him back to life with out there waiting for him to walk into her life.


	2. A Wet Encounter

"Well Mr. Cena," said the realtor with a smile on her face as she said, "Congratulations, this lake house is yours."

John smiled lightly as he said, "Thank you, this is a perfect house. I am just glad it came fully furnished."

The realtor smiled lightly as she said, "Yes, I am sorry to hear about your home down in Florida, did they ever find out the caused the fire?"

"I think they said something about faulty wires," said John, "the house burned up so fast, there was nothing left of anything to detect the cause." John sighed since he knew the real reason on why the house burned down, but no one investigated the case. He knew that people had been sympathetic and understood why, so they did not bother him, but he did not want to live in Tampa anymore so he had moved back up into New England, but he went up to New Hampshire and bought a new lake house.

"Completely understandable," said the realtor clearly buying John's story as went on, "well you are lucky, this street is a dead end, and your neighbor isn't here much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," said the realtor, "the person who lives there, travels for a living, can't remember what they do, but they are rarely here."

"Ah I see," said John with a slight note of relief, he did not know if he could handle a neighbor giving him sympathy, "well thank you so much for everything you done." He shook her hand and she left him alone with his own thoughts. He stared at the house, he could tell that a man lived here alone, and he was glad. He did not need a feminine touch in his own home. He did not need the reminder of a woman; he did not need to be reminded of Stacy. Although some people would wonder why since he did leave in a beach house… well more like mansion, but he went to a nice small cabin by a lake, and so he did not need to smell the sea air and be reminded of the times with Stacy.

Later that night he was sitting outside with another bottle of tequila, and he stared at the stars, he took a long swig off the bottle and just let it affect his body. He smiled lightly since he never really remembered getting this drunk, but it was dulling the pain of his broken heart. He then thought about what his son would have looked like had he if he had been born… his poor little boy, little Michael Thomas Cena. He never had a chance to see this world, right now he would have been two years old. Michael probably would be like his old man was when he was two, a hyper little boy, but now he would never know. John later went to his room and past out on the bed with dreams of what should have been.

_Three Days Later_

John woke up with a moan as he was blinded by the sunlight that was coming out of the window. A splitting hangover came over him and immediately cursed himself for drinking himself into his black abyss. He slowly began to move, but dreading every move he was making. He managed to finally get up but he immediately felt the dizziness from his hangover and cursed loudly. "God Damn it!" He closed his eyes and waited until the dizziness stopped, but at the same time his headache grew steadily worse. He slowly placed a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts over his body and then slowly made his way down the stairs. When he got into the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee, took two aspirin and after putting on a pair of sunglasses to make the outdoors more bearable, he went outside to enjoy the warm air. He sat down in his favorite chair and looked out at the lake, suddenly he heard a very loud, "GOD DAMN IT! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What the hell?" asked John as he looked around trying to figure out where the sound came from, and to his surprise when he looked to the cabin next door, he saw a blue mustang convertible in the driveway across from his. "Huh, that was not there yesterday, I guess my neighbor is home." Normally he would not have gone over there since he did not want to meet this person, but something made him get up on his feet and walk over to the cabin, and he was surprised to see that the door was opened. "Hello?" He slowly made his way into the house and heard some tinkering coming from the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed a pair of legs coming from underneath the sink.

"You stupid son a bitch," said the person from underneath, "I swear I have to fix you every god damn time I come home! As if what I do is not enough! You always have to be god damn broken! Just once I wish you would fucking work without being a pain in the major fucking ass!"

"Uh… hello?" said John with caution

Caught off guard the person jumped from being scared by John and suddenly he heard a "GAH!" as water whooshed down the drain and landed all over the person. "Oh my God! That is cold! Holy shit!" Suddenly he heard the person move quickly to do some more work before they got out.

"I am sorry!" said John as he could not believe what had happened, "I did not mean to scare you! I am your-" His speech left him when a very wet woman emerged from underneath the sink. Normally he would see his wife Stacy, but surprisingly he did not this time, a woman about five foot five came from underneath. Her hair was long brown and curly, but now was soaked to the woman's head. He did not get a look of hair face since her hair was covering it. Suddenly he got even more aware that she was wearing a soaked white shirt and a black bra… for the first time since he met Stacy he felt an immediate attraction and he hasn't even seen her face.

"My God that is cold!" screamed the woman, "Holy shit!"

"I am so sorry!" said John nervously, "I did not mean to scare you!"

"Can you hand me that towel over there?" said the woman as she reached her hand out.

"Oh sure!" said John and handed her a towel, "I am really sorry! I really did not mean to scare you."

As the girl was drying herself off, she said with a light laugh, "It's OK, it's not the first time I have gotten scared by someone under this sink."

"Having problems with it?"

"When don't I?"

"I am sorry about scaring you," said John nervously, "I saw the door open and I heard you screaming so I thought I could see if there was a problem."

"Sorry about my cursing, the piping is horrible for this sink, and I usually leave my door open for the air. I have been so used to not seeing anyone next door that I really wasn't expecting anybody. You must be my new neighbor. I saw your car when I pulled in this morning."

"Yeah," said John as he sighed, "I'm-" He lost his voice when he finally got to see her face. She had the most beautiful face in the world, she was perfect in every what, her lips were full and so kissable, but what got to him was her eyes… they were blue-green. They reminded him of the ocean in Hawaii, the mixed colors of blue and green. He could not help but stare into him, he felt himself getting lost in her eyes. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and get lost in her embrace. To hear her moan in moments in passion as he made love to her… Suddenly he shook his head and mentally smacked himself for those thoughts. He could not believe he was thinking like that when Stacy had just buried his wife and unborn son two years ago. Just then he realized she was trying to get his attention, "Huh?"

"I said, are you OK?" asked the woman, "you were saying something but then you stopped…"

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought," said John as he extended his hand, "the name is John."

"Vanessa," said Vanessa as she took his hand in hers, "Vanessa Eaton." They shook hands and once again John felt the desire bloom in him.

He felt that strong connection with her and those thoughts were looming in his head again. To feel her skin with his hands, to have her underneath him moaning in pleasure, to feel her lips against his… _"Damn it Cena!"_ thought John to himself, _"How can you be thinking thoughts like this when the only woman in your head is Stacy! How can you cheat on your wife like this?"_

"It's nice to meet you Mrs.-"

"Actually it's Miss," said Vanessa with a light smile, "I am not married."

"Oh," said John with a light blush, "I did not know."

"It's OK," said Vanessa, "with what I do for a living, I really don't have time for a relationship."

"What is it that you do?"

"You don't recognize me?" asked Vanessa with a look of surprise.

"No, should I?"

"Uh… I work for World Wrestling Entertainment." John looked at Vanessa with a pure shock that she mentioned the WWE, he never thought in million years he would meet someone from that business. "I work on Raw."

"Oh really?" said John with a weak voice, "how long?"

"A year and a half," said Vanessa with a smile, "I always wanted to be a wrestler. I love doing it." That's why he never saw her while he was there, she must have arrived sometime after he departed, since he left about six months after Stacy's death.

"Yeah…" said John to himself or as he thought he did, "so did I…"

Vanessa overheard him and then did a double take, "Wait a second… you're John Cena."

John sighed as looked at her and nodded, "That's me."

"Oh man," said Vanessa as she could not believe it, "I never thought I would meet you. You were the one superstar I wanted work with. I was so disappointed when I found out you left the week before I debuted."

"You wanted to work with me?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Yeah, I always enjoyed watching you in and out of the ring. You always kept it real with whatever you did, I would I have loved to work with you. Tis a shame that you are not wrestling anymore… it's not the same."

"Yeah well," said John, "I lost my drive and the heart for it, so I decided to leave."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Well I hope someday you can find it again, because the fans miss you and all the superstars miss you as well." She looked down at herself and gasped, "Oh my God! I am absolutely soaked! I must look awful to you!"

"Oh no, it's my fault that you look like that," said John with a light blush, "and anyway I think I should get back to my house, I need to do some work over there." _"If you only knew what I was thinking right now Vanessa… KNOCK IT OFF CENA!"_

"Oh OK," said Vanessa as she extended her hand to him, "Well John it was nice to finally meet you."

He took her hand and once again he felt that spark and quickly released her hand as he said, "You too Vanessa. Maybe we can talk again."

"I'd like that a lot," said Vanessa and with that she went upstairs to quickly change her shirt and as she went up the stairs, she had a smile on her face as she could not believe what had happened.

When John went back to his cabin and he closed the doors he could not believe what had happened. "Oh my God! What just happened over there!"


	3. Talking with Trish

John was absolutely baffled about what had happened with his confrontation with his neighbor Vanessa. He was shocked at the feelings he felt toward her, the thoughts that ran through his head, and he just met the woman. "My God, what is wrong with me? I should not be having those thoughts about a complete stranger! I can't believe this, my heart belongs to Stacy, and I should not be having those kinds of thoughts about another woman." Suddenly at the thought of Vanessa, he began to feel really uncomfortable and with that he went and hopped into the shower… a very long… and very cold shower.

After Cena had left, she showered and changed, Vanessa made her way down the stairs and back into the kitchen. She quickly cleaned up all the water that had spilled on the floor and sighed with relief when she finished. She grabbed a drink and then went outside and admired the view of the lake in her favorite chair. She always loved this view of the lake, the minute she found this lake house after she joined the WWE, she bought it without a second thought. She enjoyed the peacefulness and the quiet; she was used to quiet since she grew up in a small town. She was lost in thought when her cell phone rang, she smiled and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey girl," _said Trish Stratus from the other line, _"how's it going?"_

"Going pretty good here, just enjoying my time off here at the lake house. You know how much I love it here, but you won't believe who is my new neighbor."

"_Who?"_

"John Cena."

"_Oh my God… Cena? Are you kidding me?"_

"No, I am not! I was working on my sink-"

"_Still having problems with that thing?"_

"When am I not?" The girls shared a laugh and Vanessa continued, "Anyway, I was underneath the sink and I was tightening the bolt underneath that if I didn't, I will get a waterfall and apparently I was cursing…"

"_Why am I not surprised? If television was not censored… lord only knows how bad you would be."_

"Thanks Trish, I feel so loved."

"_As well you should."_

"ANYWAY, suddenly he scared me when he said hello and the bolt slipped and I got drenched."

"_Oh no! Please tell me you weren't wearing white."_ When Vanessa did not answer right away, Trish busted out laughing as she said, _"What color bra?"_

"Black." As Trish began to laugh louder, Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "OK, Trish, now that I have amused you for the day… he and I talked for a little bit. He seemed surprised when I told him that I worked for the WWE, and then he got out of the house fast."

"_Honestly I can't blame him,"_ said Trish once she got serious again, _"you know why he left the WWE right?"_

Vanessa sighed as she looked at his cabin and said, "Yeah I do, he lost Stacy and their unborn son six months prior to his leaving. Being in the WWE reminded him too much of her and their life together. That would also explain why he moved up here to New Hampshire, since his house down in Florida burned down." She sighed as looked back to lake, "Poor guy, he was once so full of life, he could always make me laugh whenever he was in the ring, he was the reason I wanted to get into the ring. Granted I always wanted to get into the ring, but when I saw him in the ring, it made me leave home and get into wrestling school."

"_Yeah I know."_

"I just hope that someday he can find the drive he once has, and let go of the past. I mean, I know that Stacy will always be in his heart," She looked back at John's cabin, "but I just pray that someday he will find a way of letting go and continue with his life. You can't forever live in the past."

"_I know and you know better than all of us how John is feeling."_

Vanessa knew exactly what Trish was talking about as she looked back at the lake, but she left that behind and she accepted it. She closed her eyes as she took a long deep breath as she put away the memory of the past. "Yeah I do, although my story is slightly different but I accepted that part of my life is done and I have moved on for the better."

"_Yes you have and I have respected you for it, and now I hope that John can move on as well."_ Vanessa sensed that Trish's gears were going in her head, and her question was answered when she heard, _"Maybe you are the one who brings John Cena back from his lonely abyss."_

"Me? How can you say me?"

"_I don't know, but something tells me everything that is happening the last month or two is happening for a reason. Maybe something is saying that you and Cena are meant to be."_

"Me and Cena? I doubt that Trish, I don't think Cena will ever let go of his past."

"_Well, if you have let go of yours, why can't he let go of his?"_

"I don't know Trish, maybe he can, but I really don't know if I am the girl who will be the one John lets into his heart." She smiled lightly at the thought, but knew it would take a miracle for John Cena to open his heart again.

"_Well as we say, anything is possible, I know that Stacy would not want John to live like he clearly is right now. I am sure she would have wanted him to stay in the WWE and maybe find someone else."_

"I know that if I had died, I would want that person to go on with his life."

"_Me too, I just hope that John will find a way of letting go. Stacy will forever be in his heart, so in a way she will still be alive, but he can not stop living."_

"I know, but he needs to work out all his demons. I think in a way he blames himself for her and their son's deaths. I don't know, since he had never really spoken about that day in the two years since her death, but maybe someday he will be willing to open up and maybe someday find someone he can truly love again."

"_I do too Vee, I do too, but listen, I need to go. I have some things I need to do. I will see you on Friday right?"_

"Of course, just promise me one thing."

"_Hmm?"_

"Keep John's location a secret, I think he does not want the world to know where he is."

"_Don't worry, it's safe with me."_

"All right chica, I will see you Friday."

"_Until then, bye."_

"Bye Trish," said Vanessa and she closed her phone ending her call. As she stared back at the lake, she was thinking about what Trish had said, and was thinking if Trish was really right about her being the one to bring John Cena back from his abyss of despair.

A while later John came back outside to warm up after the very long cold shower he took, he stepped out onto his porch and looked at the lake. Just as the sun was setting he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Vanessa getting out of a chair, and stretched, his eyes roamed her body, seeing the fullness of her breasts, the curves of her waist to her ample hips. He watched as her muscles stretched and her hair blowing in the gentle breeze and he heard the soft groan of discomfort that clearly told him that she had be sitting there a long while. He watched with keen interest as he saw her slow sensual walk back into her home with his eyes clearly focused as he watched her hips sway and the fullness of her ass. His cold shower clearly had not worked since in minutes, he was so hot and bothered that if you had touched him, you would be seriously burned. Never in his life had he wanted a woman so bad as he did Vanessa, hell he didn't think that he had wanted Stacy so bad as he was feeling right now. As he was taking a step to go to Vanessa's home, his mind screamed, _"What are you doing? You should not be having these thoughts about her! You just lost your wife and son! You can not be having sexual thoughts about a complete stranger! You're heart is with Stacy! How would she feel knowing you are lusting after another woman so soon after her death? And Michael… your son? How would he feel knowing his dad was cheating on his mother's spirit? Huh?"_ So instead of walking to Vanessa, he turned around, walked back into his home, locked his door, and grabbed the tequila bottle. He opened it and chugged the whole bottle down without a thought, he then tossed the bottle aside as he immediately felt seriously drunk. He grabbed another bottle, opened it and chugged it down, he then threw the bottle aside and collapsed down on the floor. As he was entering his dark abyss, all he was muttering was "I'm sorry Stacy… so sorry."


	4. The Beginning of Change

_John was walking along the beach that he and Stacy lived on, the sea breeze was warm and gentle. He smiled lightly at the comfort of the breeze, felt like a gentle caress and gave him a slight shiver. As he continued on, the waves of the ocean gently washed over his feet, reminding him of Hampton Beach and of his childhood. Suddenly he looked up and there was the house that he and Stacy lived in. It was in perfect condition, the white paint, the blue shutters, and the swing set he had built for his nieces, nephews, and for Michael for when he grew up. _

_He looked along the beach and saw Stacy standing there in a lovely white dress, and she looked like she did before she was pregnant with Michael. The dress blew gently in the breeze as did her blond hair, she looked as beautiful as the day he married her. He just stood there, admiring her beauty, and she must having sensed him staring, since she suddenly looked at him and smiled her sweet smile. He began to make his way to her, but for some reason she did not seem to get closer to him, in fact it seemed that she was getting farther and farther from him. "John…"_

"Stacy," muttered John as he slowly came back to the real world, "Stacy please come back, I need you..." Suddenly John opened his eyes to the blinding sun of early morning and looked around, he was back in his cabin and on the floor. He moaned as the pain of his hangover took effect in his head. "Fuck…" moan John as he grabbed his head, "damn my fucking head." He looked around and noticed that he was on the floor of his living room and could not remember how he got there. He slowly made his way to his feet, and cautiously went into his room, where stripped until he was a naked as the day he was born, slipped on the covers and passed back out.

John woke up again and it was sometime in the early afternoon, his hangover was not as bad as it was this morning. He slowly got up and got into the shower, he let the hot water run on his head and eased the last bit of his hangover as he washed himself completely. He hopped out of the shower and dried himself off and put on some clean clothes. John made his way outside to breathe in the fresh air, and smiled as he saw the calmness of the water. He had forgotten how peaceful New England was, it reminded him of times of his childhood in West Newbury, playing in the backyard with his four brothers and some of the neighborhood kids. Not really worrying about the gangs, drugs, and violence that most big cities generally would be concerned for. Just the simple things like where to play and what game they were playing. He had gotten used to the hustle and bustle of city life after he and Stacy got married. He sighed lightly as he wondered if he and Stacy had stayed in a place like this, maybe she would still be alive. "Oh Stacy, dear sweet Stacy, I miss you so much. If only you were here…" Suddenly he heard humming and he looked over at Vanessa's cabin. He did not see anything but his mind was curious as he went over to the house. He then noticed that the humming was coming from the other side of the house, so he walked along the side and as surprised when he saw a beautiful garden of flowers and vegetables. He was baffled and amazed on how beautiful it was and in wonderful condition. "Wow…" he whispered, "this is beautiful."

Just then he saw the person who was singing and he smiled lightly. Her curly brown hair was placed in a simply ponytail that hit the middle of her back, but she also had a baseball cap on her head. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans as she was kneeling on the ground. He watched with keen interest as he watched her hands gently caress a rose bud as she gently took paring clippers and gently snipped it and placed it in the basket that was beside her that had a different array of flowers. He watched as her eyes looked at every bud as if she had the design of the arrangement in her head and she was picking which flowers were perfect.

After snipping a few more roses from different bushes, she got up and he watched as she stretched her legs and dusted off the dust off her pants. Her hat fell off her head and some loose strands fell across her face as she gently wiped the sweat off her face causing a light streak of dirt to go across her face. He could not believe how beautiful she looked at that moment, and suddenly she sensed him looking at her cause she looked over and saw him. She gave him a smile and he noticed how beautiful her face was, especially when she smiled. He noticed how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, today they looked more blue than green, and he slowly made his way up to her.

Vanessa watched him was he was making his way up to her, her heart began to race a little as she saw the smile on his face. She forgotten how much she liked his smile, even before she joined the WWE, whenever he smiled, even when she felt bad, she could feel herself smiling right along with him. He blue eyes glittered in the sunlight and she could not help but notice how tight his clothes fitted him. Her body responded to him, and she was surprised, she had not felt something for any man in a long time. When he finally got up to her, she smiled as she said, "Hi John."

"Hello Vanessa," said John, "how are you?"

"Good, just doing some work in the garden, how are you?"

"I'm OK," said John with a shrug, "still not used to the quiet of New Hampshire. You would think that growing up here in New England that I would be used to the quiet."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Yeah I completely understand, but then again after living in the city, going back to the peacefulness and quiet like this, it take something you get used to." She looked away for a moment as she felt her past trying escape from the deepest part of her memory, but immediately shoved it back in.

John noticed she looked away, and he thought he saw a tears forming in her eyes, but he shook it off and smiled at her. "You're garden is absolutely beautiful."

Vanessa looked back at him and smiled as she said, "Well thank you, my mother taught me everything I needed to know. I grow flowers and vegetables, as well as some herbs; cost less in my grocery bills."

"That's awesome," said John, "my late wife Stacy tried a garden once… but failed miserably." He laughed lightly but then felt a pang in his heart.

Vanessa laughed as she said, "I guess she was better at wrestling then gardening huh?"

John nodded as he said, "She tried hard to keep it up, but it was to no avail, every time we go on the road, the plants would die. How do you manage to keep yours alive? I mean you are on the road a lot? How do you manage?"

"Well, I have an irrigation system that waters them every few hours every day, so even when I am not here, the plants still get their water."

John smiled as he said, "We should have done that, maybe her plants would have lived."

"Maybe," said Vanessa with a laugh, "but it could have also been due to what plants she tried to go, some plants work perfectly here whereas some might not handle Florida's humidity."

"Maybe," said John with a nod as he looked in Vanessa's eyes. He was surprised that he did not see the usual sympathetic look that he was used to getting. She was looking at him like Stacy was still here on Earth, or even that Stacy did not exist. In the little over two years that Stacy had been dead, he was having a normal conversation about Stacy without hearing the usual words of sympathy and condolences.

"So John," said Vanessa as drew him back form his own thoughts, "what are your plans for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, um, I was probably going to microwave or order out-"

"How about I cook for you? Tomorrow I have fly out for the house shows and signings that I need to do this weekend, plus I am sure that you have nothing in your house."

John took a moment and wondered if he really should; wouldn't it be cheating on Stacy if he did? Just as he was about to refuse something from inside of him whispered _"Go for it… it will be fine…"_ So then he looked at her and said, "Sure I would love to have dinner with you."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Wonderful, it will be nice to have someone over for dinner tonight." She grabbed the basket of flower as motioned to another basket that had some vegetables in it. "You mind grabbing that one? It's heavier then I can manage."

"Sure no problem," said John and grabbed the basket, together they walked into the house and placed their baskets on the counter in the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Vanessa, "now sit down on the stool and let me prepare dinner." John sat down on one of the stools as she washed her hands, her face and then washed some of the vegetables. As they were drying, she grabbed a vase, filled it with some water and arranged the flowers in an amazing arrangement that left him speechless. She went and placed it on her table as a centerpiece. She then lit some small candles and placed them carefully around the centerpiece, and then set the table with the silver wear and napkins. She then went back into the kitchen then began working on the dinner. She began with the salad by slicing up the lettuce, cucumber, onions, carrots and tomatoes. She then placed them in the salad bowl and tossed it amazingly. She then wrapped it with saran wrap, and then continued on with the meal. John watched as she then put a pot of water on, preheated the over turned on the burner underneath it and placed some oil into the pot. As that was beginning to boil, she grabbed a smaller pot from the fridge, removed the saran wrap, and placed it on another burner.

"What's that?" asked John with curiosity as she continued on.

"It's my homemade spaghetti sauce," Vanessa said as she stirred the pot "I make it from scratch." John watched on in amazement as she grabbed another pot and placed a little oil in it. It slowly began to warm up she placed the rolls she got out of the freezer into the over, set the time for them, and place some ziti in the pot of water and let that boiled. She then grabbed some chicken, covered it with flour and crushed up crackers, then carefully placed the chicken in the frying pay. When she carefully cooked the chicken and once done she placed it on a plate covered with paper towels. Once done, she then took the cooked ziti, placed it in a strainer to get the excess water out. The timer went off, and she grabbed the rolls out of the oven and placed them into a serving dish. "If you want to go into my basement and into my wine cellar, you can pick out a nice wine. Dinner will be ready in a couple more minutes."

"Red or white?"

"I think red will do perfectly."

"All right," said John with a looked of amazement on his face. As he went into the basement he was shocked at all the wines she had. As he looked around he said, "This is one hell of a woman." He found a nice red wine and made his way back up the stairs. He was amazed when he found the table was perfectly set. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Thank you," said Vanessa as she placed plates of dinner onto the table, "my dad owns a restaurant down in Seabrook, that's where I grew up. When I was a teenager I worked as a waitress, and also the kitchen, hence my cooking skills." She then went up to him and took the wine from his hands. Her fingers brushed up against his and a fire shot up his arm and caused his heart to race. She looked at the bottle and smiled, "Ooh, my favorite wine." She opened the bottle and poured two glasses, she the handed one to John, "Well now dinner is ready."

"Excellent, since after watching you make it, I have got a hell of an appetite." Vanessa laughed and John placed his wine glass on the table and pulled out the chair for Vanessa which surprised her.

"Well thank you," said Vanessa as she sat down.

"You're welcome," said John as he sat down across table in the other chair and as they ate their dinner they talked about their pasts and even wrestling. She updated him on everything that was happening in the WWE. As he listened to her stories, he suddenly felt like a piece of him was missing. He had missed the excitement of being in the ring, the cheering of the audience, and all the backstage shenanigans. He could not believe how much he missed the ring, he thought the desire for being in the ring had died with Stacy, but talking with Vanessa, he felt that need coming back to him.

Later on, after the wonderful dinner and dessert, and after the dishes were done, they were sitting in her living room on the couch drinking wine and she was telling him a hilarious story. As he was laughing, she went on, "Anyway, I was traveling with Trish and DX, and we were in… I think it was New York. We were all in a car for like six hours to get to Raw in Albany, we had a house show in a smaller town the night before. So anyway, we got to the arena, and we had all grabbed our stuff and went to our separate dressing rooms…"

"I do not like where this is going," said John with a laugh and Vanessa continued.

"So it was ten minutes before Raw, Trish and I was sitting our locker room talking since we had a match against Mickie James and Victoria. Suddenly we got a knock on the door, and I went to open it, Paul and Shawn were out there both in towels. I am looking confused as hell wondering what the hell was going on. When suddenly Shawn said, "I believe you have our bags." Trish grabbed one of the bags and took out Shawn's pants and said, "Well that would explain the assless chaps." Shawn had Trish's shirt and said, "Loved the shirt, but I don't have enough boobs for it." Trish and I were laughing since Paul took out one of my thongs and said, "As much as I love the color… I did not quite fit down there if you know what I mean." So I went and grabbed Paul's bag and said, "Well that would why the thong in this bag looked too big." I had the thong in my hands stretched out in my hands.

John began laughing hysterically as he said, "Oh man, what I would have given to have seen that."

"It was really funny since Paul's face turned so red," said Vanessa as she laughed, "and then Shawn went, "Hey, I thought you didn't wear thongs?" Paul tried to deny it by saying, "It's not mine… must be… Coach's, yeah that's right, Coach's." Then I really got Paul by say, "No, he only wears G-strings…" We all had a laugh before Paul and Shawn went to their locker room." Vanessa laughed and shook her head, "Poor Paul, I think he will be checking his bag from now on."

"Oh I am sure," said John as he took the last sip of his wine and saw the time, "Oh man, is it really that late?"

Vanessa looked at the clocked and was shocked at the time… _2:45am_, "Oh fuck," said Vanessa as she sat up, "I have an 8 o'clock flight. Damn it." Look at John and smiled as she stood up, "I was having such a good time that I didn't even notice the time."

John smiled back as he stood up as well and said, "I was having a great time too, I didn't even realize how fast time flew by." They walked to her front door and John looked back as he said, "Well thank you for the amazing dinner and the update."

"Anytime John," said Vanessa as she hugged him, "see you when I come back on Tuesday?" John was surprised when she hugged him, but could not help but wrap his arms around her. What surprised him even more was how perfectly she fitted into his arms, and he could not help but close his eyes and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

A few moments later when they broke apart, he asked, "Call me when you get to Florida?"

"I will," said Vanessa, "Goodnight John." She closed the door and smiled as she could not believe what had happened. "Wow…" She blew out the candles that had been lit, grabbed the two wine glasses, washed them and put them away. She went upstairs and changed into her pjs, and as she was falling asleep she thought, _"I think I am falling for him…"_

"Goodnight Vanessa," said John and he made his way back to his house. He smiled as he went into his house and for the first time since Stacy's death, he went up stairs, changed into his pajama bottoms and fell asleep with something inside him changing.

He woke up a few hours later feeling like he had felt since before Stacy's death, he got out of bed and got dressed, he went downstairs as looked out the window, he noticed that Vanessa's car was gone which meant she had left. He cleaned up the tequila bottles that were left on the floor and put the bag outside. He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number that he had not dialed in a long time. After the third ring a familiar voice answer the phone, "_Vince McMahon_."

"Hello Mr. McMahon," said John, "It's me… John Cena…"


	5. Welcome Back

_Two months later…_

As Vanessa was sitting in the car with Trish, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson driving to LA for Raw, she was lost in thought. She had not seen much of John after the night they had dinner, even when she came back from the road, she did not see much of him. She was scared that something had happened to him, until she saw him one day alive and well but when she saw him, he looked tired and sore like he had been working himself harder than before. She was wondering what he was doing, and why he was doing it, unknowing that tonight she would get her answer.

_Raw Los Angles, California_

Vanessa was sitting in her locker room about an hour before Raw was to begin, mentally preparing herself for the show. Even though she had now been in the company a year and a half, she still got nervous every time she goes out there. She had her mp3 player on and she was listening to music, but she kept it low, just in case someone would knock, and sure enough there was a knock on the door. She removed the headphones as she said, "Come on in." The door opened and the Chairman of the Board and owner of the WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon came into the locker room in his usual style of confidence. As Vanessa stood up she noticed that he had an excited look on his face and it made her wonder what he had in store. She extended her hand as she said, "Hello Mr. McMahon, how are you this evening?"

As he shook her hand Vince said, "I am great tonight Vanessa, and how are you?"

"Pretty good," said Vanessa as she sat back down on the couch alongside Vince, "just wondering what you have in store for me."

"Well," said Vince, "tonight you are going to be in a tag team match. You are going to be in the ring first talking about how you got screwed last night by Lita and Edge to cost you the Women's title."

"OK," said Vanessa as she nodded, "so I am going to guess that Lita and Edge are going to jump me?"

"Well, Lita is going to come and boast and you two are going to duke it out, but as you gain the advantage, Edge is going to come out and attack you. So anyway, Lita is going to hold you up for a spear, when your tag team partner comes out and helps you. Which will lead you into the tag team match, and you two will win."

"OK, that sounds fair… who is my partner tonight?"

The smile on Vince's face made Vanessa really confused especially when he said, "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Vanessa did not like where this was going, since she did not know it could be anyone, the last time she had a surprise during a match, it was Ariel from ECW and the girl kept trying to bite her neck or make out with her. Not to mention Kevin Thorne kept trying to feel her up. She was so freaked out that she had to walk out of the match, granted she and Ariel won the match; she was just too freaked out to stay.

"Yeah, he is making his return tonight after a hiatus, and he wants it to be a surprise." As Vince continued on, Vanessa was trying to figure out who was coming back from injuries or hiatuses, but no one was popping out in her head. "He was not here when you arrived." That eliminated anyone she had met… so who the hell was it?

"I see," said Vanessa, "well I am sure that he will be welcomed with open arms, and I am looking forward to working with them."

"Yes I'm sure that you are and hopefully you won't run off on him like you did that last time," said Vince with a knowing look causing Vanessa to blush.

"I'm sorry, but those two freaked me out, besides I had to kick Kevin in the God damn groin to stop him from feeling me up. That is why I refused to go to ECW, not to mention why I refuse to go back. Kevin is a horny bastard."

Vince simply laughed as he said, "I understand, well I need to do some other business. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you sir," and with that, Vince left the locker room and Vanessa got up to change. She was in a pair of dark blue jeans, heeled boots and a black bra when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Amy," said Amy Dumas, AKA Lita from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Amy," said Vanessa and Amy came into the room. Amy was in her usual attire when not wrestling of very wide and low cut top, and pants. "How's it going girl?"

"Pretty good," said Amy as she hugged her friend, "despite the fact that I am still with that fucking bastard on camera and I am still being called a slut." Amy was talking about Adam Copeland AKA Edge, everyone knew the story on how they hooked up, but Amy stopped being with him after she found him in a threesome with Kristal and Jillian Hall of Smackdown during the Royal Rumble PPV. However, she still had to be "with him" on camera, so she was forced to make out with him every other week.

"You know I never liked that asshole, even before you got with him," said Vanessa as she shook her head, "hell he is still a fucking duchebag."

"I know," said Amy, "I was such a fucking moron when I hooked up with him. I thought that there was something there I did not feel that I had when I was with Matt, but apparently he did not love me as much as I loved him. Fucking Bastard." Amy sighed as shook the thought out of him, "Anyway, did Vince talk to you ?"

"Yeah he did."

"Did he tell you who your tag team partner is?"

"No," said Vanessa as she threw on her black tank top, "it was really weird. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out who the hell it could possibly be."

"I don't know either," said Amy, "everyone in the locker is wondering who the hell it is."

"It could be anyone. Rock, Benoit, JBL, Hogan, or Stone Cold. I mean those are the only guys that really are coming to mind right now."

"I don't know girl," said Amy as she looked at the time, "I guess we will find out in about ten minutes." So they quickly talked about how their promo was going to go, and then they walked to the Titantron both wondering who was coming out tonight.

_Raw_

The theme song and pyro had went off as the crowd went wild, while JR and King were doing some commentary on what is going on Raw tonight. Suddenly Lita's theme song cane on and the crowd booed as Lita came out solo with the WWE Women's Championship around her waist. "Please welcome you're NEW WWE Women's Champion… Lita!" said Lillian Garcia as Lita made her way to the ring.

"And we are began Raw with the new Women's champion Lita," said JR, "who last night at Unforgiven stole the title from Vanessa Eaton with help from Edge."

_Unforgiven Clip_

_Vanessa had Lita in a sharpshooter hold, waiting for Lita to tap out, but she made it to the ropes. While Vanessa and the ref were not look, Edge slipped the Women's title to Lita and ran to the side of the ring, where he distracted the ref so that Lita then slammed Vanessa's head with the title, knocking her out. As soon as Edge got off the apron, Lita pinned Vanessa for the 1-2-3, becoming the new Women's Champion._

_End Clip_

Lita smiled as she raised the microphone to her mouth and said, "Last night at Unforgiven, you idiots thought that I would not win the match against your precious Vanessa Eaton…" The audience cheered and cheered for Vanessa, "Well guess what? Once again you morons were wrong, and I am now your NEW Women's Champion." The crowd booed and the started the "Slut" change as Lita rolled her eyes. "Of course, after the match, Edge and I have a very nice celebration-"

Lita was interrupted by Vanessa's them song "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls and the crowd erupted. Vanessa emerged running out to the ring and without saying a word ran right at Lita and tackled her. "King business just picked up! The former Women's Champion Vanessa Eaton has come down to get her some of Lita." Vanessa began punching Lita, and Lita managed to get Vanessa off. She tried to get out of the ring, but Vanessa was too quick for her and attacked once again. Vanessa stood up and was preparing to give Lita her finishing move, when suddenly Edge came out of no where and attacked Vanessa from behind. "Can you believe that? Edge has the gull to attack a woman from behind!" Edge and Lita started double teaming Vanessa and the crowd were booing since no one really knew who to chant for.

"Is there no one back there who is going to help Vanessa?" Edge and Lita double clotheslined Vanessa knocking her down and Edge picked her up.

While Edge was holding Vanessa, Lita smirked as she grabbed Vanessa's hair, pulled her head back causing Vanessa to scream and asked, "Who is going to help you now huh? Who is going to help you bitch?" Suddenly Lita slapped Vanessa with full force knocking her down. "You are a stupid bitch!"

Edge smirked as he said, "Get her up!" Lita smiled evilly as she slowly helped Vanessa up to prepare her for a spear while Edge got into his usual position for a spear.

"Oh no King, they are setting her up for a spear!"

"Someone better get out here now!"

Suddenly the one theme song no one ever thought they were hear again blasted the Titantron, the fans were shocked in silence and confusion and JR asked, "Could it be?"

Suddenly the fans went into a crazed commotion as sure enough John Cena ran out onto the ramp and toward the ring. "Oh my God!"

"It's John Cena!" said JR, "Oh my God King! John Cena has returned to the WWE!"

Lita saw John and looked shocked as she tossed Vanessa down causing Edge to be confused, she pointed and screamed, "It's Cena!" Just as Edge turned around John ran up and began to duke it out with Edge. . John Irish-whipped him to the ropes, but ran after him and clotheslined him out of the ring. The crowd went crazy as Edge and Lita looked back in shock as John removed his shirt and hype the crowd as they cheered so loud that people thought the roof would blow off. John's theme music went off as Edge and Lita retreated to the back and he was posing for the crowd.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was slightly out of it so she did not realized that it was John who came out. So she slowly tried to get to her feet, but John had noticed her and helped her up. John had his arms around her as he asked, "Hey you OK?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa as she winced in pain, "I'm OK…" Just then she saw who helped her, "John?"

"Hey neighbor," said John with a smile, "how about we go to the back and I can explain why I am here."

"Good idea," said Vanessa and with John's help, they made their way to the back. When they got into Vanessa's locker room, John helped her onto to the couch and sat down next to her. She looked at him and said, "OK, John, why are you here?"

"Well," said John, "you remember that night last month when I had dinner at your house and you were telling me the stories of the backstage?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," said John as he took her hand in his, "that night, as you were talking about backstage, something came over me. When Stacy died, I had totally lost my drive and my love for this business, so I just disappeared since it reminded me too much of her, but then you came along… and my need to get into that ring and wrestling was coming back. So the next morning after you had left, I called Vince and told him that I was ready to come back."

"So that is why I haven't seen you the last two months," said Vanessa as she looked at him with amazement, "you've been training to come back into the ring."

"Yeah I was," said John, "so I decided that tonight I would return."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Wow, that's amazing. So you wanted to come out and help me?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to work with me when we met, so I told Vince I wanted to work with you. So, would you mind if you were my manager?"

Vanessa could not believe it that he asked her to be his manager. She always wanted to work with him, and now she has the chance. "Wow, I don't know what to say." She looked at him for a moment, smiled and said, "Yes, I'll be your manager."

"Great!" said John as he hugged her, "I am so happy now." Vanessa was surprised, but she smiled as hugged him back. "You won't regret this."

"I am sure that I won't," said Vanessa, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. She broke away from John and looked at him. "Brace yourself, come on in everyone." Sure enough the entire Raw roster rushed into the room with a cameraman and all hugged and welcomed back John. It had made it look like Vanessa and John were talking about their match when everyone came in. Vanessa watched from the corner of the room as everyone was talking all at once welcoming John back after a long time of being away. John smiled as hugged his old friends, laughed and smiled. Once everyone welcomed him back, Vanessa smiled as she said, "OK everyone, I know we are all happy that Cena is back, but he and I have a match that we need to win so if you guys don't mind. I need to change!" Everyone laughed and nodded, after saying welcome back and left until there was only Vanessa and John left.

John laughed as he said, "Boy, I guess everyone was happy to see me huh?"

Vanessa laughed as she nodded, "Yeah they were. Now I need to get ready." She then grabbed her bag and took out a blue midriff with rhinestones causing it to sparkle in the dim lights of the room. She got out of her heeled boots and placed on a pair of wrestling boots. She then stood up turned her back to John and without even thinking removed her tank top. John was stunned as he watched her muscles of her back as the moved along with her body. He noticed how her waist contrasted with her hips and shoulders, watched as she slipped on the midriff and she turned around. He heart began to race as he noticed how well toned her stomach was and how the top ended just a little bit below her breasts. His mind started having such naughty thoughts of her, but then they disappeared as she looked at him with a look of concern. "You OK?"

His voice squeaked as he said, "Yeah…" John cleared his voice and said in a normal tone, "Yeah I am fine. You ready?"

"Yeah," said as she grabbed her jacket and her hat, and with that they made their way out of the ring.

While Edge and Lita were making their way to the ring to their usual boos, Vanessa was placing on her hat and jacket while mentally praying. When she finished John asked, "Do you mind going with me?"

She looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you go to the ring with me? I don't think I can handle it solo."

Vanessa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think you will do fine, but if you want me to go with you, I will."

"Please?" said John just as the fans began a "Cena" chant.

Vanessa looked at the technician and said, "Just Cena's theme, I am entering with him."

"You got it Ms. Eaton," said the man and he sent the word.

Just then Cena's theme song hit and the audience went wild as the anxiously awaited for Cena. Vanessa looked at him and said, "Ready?"

"Let's go," said John and together they went out to a million flashing cameras and the loudest audience heard in history. John went to both sides hyping out the crowd as Vanessa did her usual pose at the Titantron. John then went up to Vanessa, wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, catching her off guard. He looked at her and smiled, sent her a knowing look and together they both saluted the camera.

"And their opponents," said Lillian Garcia, "the team of Vanessa Eaton and JOHN CENA!" They made their way to the ring and posed for the audience as Lita and Edge watched on in disgust.

As Vanessa and John were waiting for Lita and Edge to come in into the ring, Vanessa removed her jacket and hat, John removed his shirt and tossed it into the audience. The crowd suddenly chanted "Welcome Back Cena", and John looked surprised at this. Vanessa rooted the audience on and went up to John, as she said, "That's for you. Welcome back to the WWE." John smiled and posed to the crowd. Finally Edge entered the ring, Lita and Vanessa were at the turnbuckle respectfully, the bell rang and the match began.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Vanessa and Lita were in the ring while John and Edge were fighting outside of the ring. John tried to throw Edge into the stairs, but Edge reversed it and John flew over the stairs. Vanessa got distracted by John which caused Lita to grab her from behind and Edge slipped in so he could spear Vanessa. "Oh no King, this no look good."

"I don't think this is how Cena wanted to have his comeback match to start off," said King, "and now Vanessa is about to get speared."

Edge smiled as he took his usual running start, but out of no where John came back into the ring and picked Edge up for an FU. "Oh my God! John just caught Edge for an FU!" Suddenly Vanessa maneuvered just right and lifted Lita up for an FU herself.

"Look at this JR, Vanessa now has Lita up on her shoulders, it looks like she is also going to give Lita an FU."

Vanessa moved so she and John were facing each other, John smiled and nodded and together they did a double FU and a pin for the 1-2-3. "Here are your winners, Vanessa Eaton and John Cena!" Vanessa and John stood up as Cena's theme hit the Titantron, Vanessa smiled and ran up to Cena. He lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun her around.

"What a way for John Cena to return to the ring!" said JR, "and what a double FU by Cena and Vanessa Eaton!"

"Oh yeah JR," said King, "this was diffidently the best way for John Cena to return to the ring, and he is so lucky to get Vanessa on him like that."

Vanessa then slipped off John and onto her feet, took John's wrist, and rose their hands in victory as the crowd cheered for Cena. JR simply rolled his eyes as he said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I am looking forward to seeing now that John Cena is back how he is going to impact Raw. Good night!"


	6. Vanessa's Secret

_Two Months Later_

_Raw Madison Square Garden, New York City, New York_

John was walking along the backstage amazed on how life has been since he came back into the WWE. Truthfully, it was like he had never left, and he could not be happier about it. No one ever really brought up Stacy whenever they talked with him, and he was grateful for it (the truth was the week after John returned, Vince McMahon ordered everyone on all rosters and anyone backstage that if anyone was to bring up Stacy or Michael… they would be fired on the spot without a second thought. Everyone was happy that John was back, and they did not want to risk him leaving them again).

John was amazed that since he made his return that he had not gone into a drunken stupor, nor had he even dreamt about Stacy and Michael. It was simply amazing… and so was his friendship with Vanessa. In the entire time he had known her, he had not laughed so much in his life. The minute she entered the room, the room would light up, and if there was a group of people in there, Vanessa got everyone's attention and everyone loved her. He was amazed that everyone loved her, whether it was the WWE roster, or the fans, there was not one person that disliked Vanessa.

Vanessa… this wonderful woman came into his life a few months ago, and changed everything that he had known. They always had fun together… whether it was backstage in the locker room, in the hotel room (they have separate beds), or at home, they were always together. They had become thicker than thieves, and people had noticed a change in John. John seemed to smile more, his eyes had that little sparkle that people thought had died along with Stacy… but it seemed to be brighter than ever. John never drank himself into a drunken abyss as he had when he first moved next door, in fact he rarely touch any booze and everyone was grateful.

Just then John opened the door to the locker room that he shared with Vanessa and his heart raced at the sight of Vanessa. She was lying on the couch on her side asleep; her head was resting on one of her arms while the other was across her stomach. He walked toward her and continued to watch her sleep; he kneeled down in front of her and gently moved her laptop onto the table without disturbing her. Her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed in and out, John was wondering what she was dreaming about. Just then the screensaver on Vanessa computer came and John noticed that there was something written on it. He briefly glanced at Vanessa, and despite something nagging him not to invade her privacy, his read a entry from what seemed like a diary… but what surprised him were the last few sentences on it:

_I thank God everyday that Uncle Mark came and saved me from the hell I endured from Jason. He saved me from never knowing life outside of the world… freed me to be with my friends and family again. Freed me from being the slave that Jason treated me as, from the abuse that killed an innocent child and nearly me. Just simply… allowed me to live once again as the woman I once was. Uncle Mark has always been wonderful to me… Uncle Mark even got me my job in the WWE, he trained me and persuaded Vince to give a job and I became one of the biggest divas in the company. So now after all this time… I can be free to love again and be happy…_

John was in shock at what he read, and then looked at Vanessa who was still asleep as he thought to himself, "_What has this wonderful woman been through? What did this evil man put her through? I wonder if she will tell me… I have come to really care for this woman, she has done a lot for me lately, and I hope that I can return the favor._"

John noticed that a strand of hair had fallen across Vanessa's face, he smiled lightly and before he could stop himself, he gently took the strand of silky hair and gently placed it behind her ear, and when his fingers gently brushed on her skin, he suddenly heard a, "mmm…" come from Vanessa and suddenly her eyes slowly fluttered open. As her eyes began to open, John glanced back at her laptop he was grateful that her screensaver had come back on as he looked back at Vanessa and she smiled. She whispered, "Hi."

"Hey," said John, "catching some Zs?"

"Mmm," said Vanessa, "had a rough night last night." She sat up and John sat down next to her, "so I thought I would catch a quick nap before the show."

"What happened last night?"

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Just had a bad dream last night, did a lot of tossing and turning. Surprised you did not hear me."

"I guess was sleeping soundly last night." He immediately felt guilty that he slept while she was having nightmares cause by her past. He wondered if she has always had this problem as long as they have shared a hotel room together. "If I had known…"

"Don't worry about it," said Vanessa as she raised her hand to silence him, "I caught up on my sleep with that nap." She smiled as she got up and stretched, and then noticed the laptop on the table. "Hmm, that is odd; I don't remember putting it-"

"I put there when I came in, I saw it was hanging dangerously close to the edge of the couch and I know it was expensive."

"Oh, well thank you." She looked a little nervous since before she dosed off she had finished writing in her journal. She hoped that John did not read it, since she was not quite ready to reveal that bit of her past that she was not ready to admit just yet to him. As much as she cared for John… she was not sure on how he would handle the truth. She was scared of losing him and his friendship. She then noticed the time, "Well I gotta go, I have a promo and a match to do at the beginning of the show." She hugged John and then placed on her coat and hat. "See ya soon." She then left the room to head out into the ring, but a lot was on her mind... not just her promo or her match.

_Raw_

Vanessa's music hit the Titantron at the beginning of Raw after the opening pyro and theme song causing the audience to cheer louder than they had before. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall," said Lillian Garcia as Vanessa made her way to the ring. Despite the conversation she had with John, she had her usual beautiful smile on her face as she entered the ring. She posed for the audience and smiled as Lillian handed her the microphone that she had just used.

Vanessa smiled as she walked to the middle of the ring and said, "This Sunday at Summerslam, in my home state of New Hampshire, I will be facing Lita and regain MY WWE Women's Championship! And, after a two year sabbatical, John Cena will face Edge and regain the WWE Championship!" The audience cheered as Vanessa continued to speak, "So Lita and Edge, enjoy the next few days, because at Summerslam you won't be champions anymore!" The audience cheered as Vanessa then handed the microphone back to Lillian and then removed her coat and hat to get ready for her opponent and the rest of the night.

_Later that night… in John and Vanessa's hotel room_

The hotel room was quiet as the two occupants were sleeping peacefully, the room was dark despite the light coming from the hallway or the outside, and despite the noises from the city, and both of the people were asleep. The little clock showed the time of _2:45am_ with the alarm set for _10:00am_, for both the people in the room to drive back in New Hampshire, since they were doing the Northeast before the PPV.

John's peaceful slumber was suddenly disrupted by something, John slowly opened his eyes and sat up letting the sheet slide down to his hips. He rubbed his eyes and peered around the room wonder what had woke him up. Suddenly he heard a soft moan from the other bed, and he looked toward the other bed. He noticed that Vanessa was tossing and turning in her bed, as well as moaning. He slowly slipped out of his bed and went to the curtains and opened them slightly to get a little light into the room. He turned back to Vanessa's bed where he noticed she had a look of fear on her sleeping face. He walked over to her as he suddenly heard her said, "Please… no…"

John whispered softly, "Vanessa, wake up."

"No… stop… please… you're hurting me!" Vanessa suddenly started trashing her arms around as if to deflect her attacker. "Stop… please… I am begging you… please… no…"

"Vanessa… come on sweetie, wake up." He slowly started to shake her, started to feel anxious to wake her up. He could only imagine what she is dreaming about, and he could not believe how protective he suddenly felt of Vanessa.

"No… No… NO!" shrieked Vanessa as she suddenly bolted upright panting for breath and looked around frantically to where see where he was, she was completely unaware of John's presence. Waiting for him to strike again, to cause her more pain then she has ever felt before. She felt the cold sweat on her body, the tension in her body, not letting her relax, her pulse racing like crazy and the tears began to pour from her face.

Just then John made his presence known, "Vanessa?" She did not respond at first still looking around for him to attack her again. Suddenly he cupped her face in his hands and the minute his hands touched her face, Vanessa immediately calmed down and sagged into his touch.

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, there was John in front of her. "John? Oh John!" Suddenly Vanessa wrapped her arms around John catching him off guard, and buried her face in his neck as she cried. John sat there for a moment shocked at what had happened but once he caught up with what happened, he immediately wrapped his arms around her pulled her closer to him.

"Shh… shh…" said John as he stroke Vanessa's back, "it's OK sweetie, I am here." He simply held her close to him as she continued to cry. Immediately he wanted to kill the bastard that did this to her, the minute he finds out everything about what happened to her… he was planning to hunt the bastard down and kill him.

That caught him off guard, this need to protect the woman in his arms, the need to make sure this woman smiled again. He wanted to wipe the tears from her sweet angelic face and to make her laugh again. As he listened to her weep, he closed his eyes and mentally sent his strength into her, and also tried to absorbed all her pain and suffering.

A few moments later Vanessa stopped crying and looked up at John still in his arms, "John… God, I am so sorry."

"No, no, sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry about." He kept one arm around her and cupped her face with his other hand, "you can always cry on my shoulder whenever you need to. Now what happened?"

Vanessa sighed lightly as she said, "I don't know if I can tell you… I am afraid of losing your friendship."

"That is the one thing you will never lose," said John with a light smile, "you can tell me, I will keep it a secret."

Vanessa took a shuddering breath as she looked into his eyes, "OK, when I was eighteen… I met a man named Jason Taylor. He came to the restaurant one day when I was working there while going through college. Although my family could afford to pay for it, I still loved working at the restaurant since I had been doing it since I was little girl. Anyway… Jason walked in and he was one of the handsomest men I had ever seen..."

"Go on…"

"So we started chatting, which ended up being until closing time of the restaurant. After that day, he would come by three times a week just to see me. Two months later he asked me out and I accepted, and after that we were a couple…" She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she continued…

"Anyway, everything went great for the first two years of our relationship… and then he asked me to move in, but the moment I said yes and moved in… everything went to hell. Suddenly he was not the romantic as he was before, in fact to him, romance was nonexistent. He got very jealous and possessive, he forced me to quit school and my job at the restaurant. He would never let me go out with my friends or be with my family. One day he forced us to move to Texas and forbade my family from seeing me. It got worse, he forced me to cook, clean and do everything for him… and then one day…" She stopped for a moment as she felt choked up and the tears forming again.

John looked at her and asked, "He raped you?" She nodded since she lost her voice for the moment, "Were you a…" She nodded again and his anger began to boil again, "Did he beat you whenever you did not do what he asked?" She nodded again and John sighed as he cracked his neck in anger.

She took a moment as she slowly took another breath and continued her story, "One time he beat me so bad, I had to go to the hospital, and it turned out that I was two and a half months pregnant… but I lost the baby. The sad part was I was glad that I lost it… I was glad to prevent this child from coming into this world to suffer the abuse from its father."

"God," said John, "you poor woman… you lost a child because of that bastard. So how did you get out?"

"Well…" said Vanessa as she sighed lightly, "luckily for me Jason had to work, so I was alone at the hospital one day and when I woke up… I saw my Uncle Mark."

"Uncle Mark?" said John with some confusion.

"Well, he's not my actual uncle," said Vanessa, "the truth is… do you remember years ago when the Undertaker had a little priestess that walked him to the ring along with Paul Bearer? _(Note: I know this never happened…but for the sake of the story… this happened.)_"

"Yes…" said John and Vanessa smiled lightly as she bowed her head, and it dawned on him, "that was you?"

"Guilty," said Vanessa, "we never revealed my face since we wanted to keep my identity a secret from the world. Finally when I became 12, we stopped so I can be a normal teenager."

"So Mark Calaway is your Uncle Mark?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa, "he kept in touch over the years and he refused to let me call him anything else but Uncle Mark. So I did…" She smiled lightly and she continued, "Anyway, when I saw my Uncle Mark…."

"_Uncle Mark?" whispered a beaten up Vanessa, "is that you??"_

_Mark Calaway walked up to the bed and sat down next to her in the chair as he took her hand and said, "Yeah baby girl… I am here. What happened to you?"_

_As much as Vanessa wanted to lie and say she was in an accident… the lie she was used to saying… one look at Uncle Mark and the truth flowed out of her like wine… "Oh God Uncle Mark… my life is fucking horrible! My boyfriend Jason did this to me! He cause me to miscarry a child! And I am glad that I did!"_

"_Baby…"_

"_I know… it sounds horrible to say… but I am sorry, I mean it. I would not want to bring a child into this world that would end up getting beat up, berated and raped like its Mother! He treats me like a slave! He beats me for the fun of it, just because he can since he is a man! He rapes me… oh god he fucking rapes me everyday… I only get a reprieve when it's my time of the month! God only knows he cheats on me… god only knows if I have any STDs… Uncle Mark… I don't know what to do…"_

"_No need to worry," Mark as he wrapped his arms around his niece, "You're Uncle is here, and I am going to take you away from him."_

"_Thank you Uncle Mark… I want to get away from him. I can not go home with him."_

"_Don't worry sweetie you-"_

"_Who the fuck are you?" said another voice that cause Vanessa to tense up and Mark's blood to boil. When they broke apart, they saw that Jason was standing the doorway looking like he could kill._

"_I am Vanessa's Uncle Mark," said Mark with an icy tone, "and I am here to bring her home with me."_

"_I don't think buddy," said Jason as he stood over Mark, "you see… this slut is my property and the only person that is allowed to bring her home is…" Out of nowhere Mark stood up and towered over Jason as he quickly grabbed Jason by the throat and shoved him against the wall._

"_Look here asshole," said Mark as he tightened his grip on Jason's throat, "that is my niece you are talking about, and she is not a slut. She is wonderful woman who you have used for your own sick fucking games and nearly killed her! You are so lucky that I don't kill you right now because I would do the world a fucking favor!" He showed Mark Vanessa who was cowering at the farthest end of the bed, "You think you are a big man? Look what you have done to her! You broke her fucking spirit! You ruined one of the most wonderful woman I know! You know what… it ends now…" He then shoved Jason into the arms of two cops that were waiting for him. "You're going to jail buddy… and are going to pay for what you have done and let me tell you, if you ever ever come near my niece again… you will rest in pieces. Take him away." And with that Jason was gone from her life forever and for the first time in her life… she felt peace of mind._

"So whatever happened to him?" asked John as still was angry at the bastard, but at the same time grateful for Mark being in her life and saved her.

"He went to jail," said Vanessa, "and turned out I was not the only woman he abused… he was killed by his other victim's brother who happened to be in the same prison as Jason. After that, was the really the time I felt truly free of his evil." She felt the tears coming down her cheek, but she as surprise that John wiped them away, she looked into his eyes and smiled as she said, "Thank you. So after Jason's death, I stayed with Uncle Mark to heal and one day after watching Raw and seeing you on the screen, I asked Uncle Mark to train me and the rest is history."

Suddenly Vanessa took a very deep breath, melted in John's embrace as she felt her body relax, which made her realized she had tensed up while telling her story, and suddenly felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt twenty pounds lighter, she felt… she felt… relieved. She had been hiding that secret for years, only a few people knew about it, her family, Uncle Mark, Trish and now John...

She looked at John, she could not believe that she told him her secret, it was a something that she never thought she would reveal to him… but they way he was holding her in his arms and comforting her in her time of need, she felt like she could truly trust him with her secret… usually it was hard to trust another person after her situation with Jason. She could be friends with anyone, but only a few of them she has truly trusted.

As she looked at John she realized there was something about him that was different than anyone that she has ever known. He always knew what she needed, he always made her laugh, and she always enjoyed being in his company. Suddenly she felt a little nervous, he had been silent since she finished telling her tale, she was wondering what was going on in his mind…

Now that he knows….

Does he hate her?

Was he disgusted that she was a "soiled dove"?

Had she made a mistake by telling him?

Would she now lose his friendship because of it?

Finally she spoke… "John? What are you thinking right now?"

John looked at her and smiled lightly said, "Wow…"

Vanessa looked confused, "Wow?"

"I mean my God, what you have been through! You are a wonderful woman, you are sweet, kind, loving, funny, so full of life and love, and that bastard tried to take that away! To destroy this wonderful woman and make her feel like she was worthless! My God! No woman should ever be treated like that! If I had known you then and I knew what happened, I would have fucking killed him myself!"

That caught Vanessa by surprise, "So you don't hate me?"

John looked at her and cupped her face, "No! God No! If anything, I am glad that you told me. If I hate anyone it would be that bastard Jason! I could never hate someone as wonderful and as beautiful as you."

Vanessa blushed as his flattery and lowered her eyes as she said, "Oh thank God, I was so scared that if I told you, you would not want anything to do with me. Only a few people know about it, and I am glad that I told you, I feel so much better about it."

"I am glad that you told me, and I am glad that you trusted me with it. I know it must be hard to trust people after what you been through… but I am glad that you told me."

"I am glad that I told you too…" said Vanessa and suddenly a yawn came out of her mouth and they both laughed. "I guess that telling the story tired me out."

John looked at the clock and it read _5:30am_, "Yeah well, how about we get some sleep before we hit the road OK?"

"All right…" said Vanessa, "I know this might sound silly, would you mind holding me till I fall asleep?"

John smiled as he said, "Yeah, I don't mind at all." Together they lied down on Vanessa's bed, with Vanessa's head over John's heart and John wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible to him. Vanessa smiled as she closed her eye and fell fast asleep thinking… _This feels so right…_ For the first time in years, she did not dream of Jason beating her… instead she dreamt about her future… with John.

As Vanessa slept, John could not help but watch her sleep, thinking how much this woman has been through, and how it made her into who she is… it made her wonder if she had been different before Jason got his evil clutches into her. He hoped that Jason was rotting in hell for what he did. He looked down at the sleeping angel beside him, and he smiled, she felt so right in his arms. Finally sleep began to come to him and he closed his eyes, and as he fell asleep, he decided that his mission now was to always make sure Vanessa was always smiling.


	7. Survivor Series Pt 1

**_Note: I made a tiny mistake in the last chapter… I meant to say Survivor Series not Summerslam, considering Cena returned after Unforgiven… heh heh, opps. Sometimes I get these PPV mixed up. Oh yes, and the language you will see when they are not speaking English is Polish. I am ½ Polish and so is my character, don't worry, I will have the translation for everything._**

The morning after Vanessa's episode… Vanessa woke up at 9:30 with a wonderful sense of peace. She was amazingly warm, and not in an overly hot sort of way, she enjoyed the warm cocoon she was in, and did not want to leave it. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed in contentment as she slowly felt her body wake up to greet the day. When her eyes fully opened, she smiled as she saw that she was still in John's arms. He was wonderful man for what he did last night, she could not believe that he listened to her story and did not run away from her.

He gave her that comfort that she needed, he let her cry in his arms and she felt him giving her the strength that she needed to get through all her pain. Although he did not know, she felt him watching her sleep, and she noticed that he held her really close to him, as if to protect her from the demons. She thought that it was really sweet of him that he wanted to protect her, it was amazing that he cared for her that much and they had only known each other for a few months.

She looked at the clock and noticed the time was 9:40, as much as she wanted to stay like this for a while longer, she slowly slipped out of John's arms. When she stood up, she turned back and looked at John and smiled at him. She softly whispered, "Thank you John, thank you for coming into my life." Without thinking she bent over and softly kissed him on his lips with a small kiss. She then went off to the shower unaware that John suddenly smiled while still asleep.

_On the Sunday of the PPV:_

Vanessa and John were in the car driving down to Seabrook a while before they had to go up to Manchester. Vanessa was going to see her family for a monthly get together, before her match and John begged to come along which really surprised Vanessa. "Are you sure about this John? Are you sure you want to come to this?"

"Yes," said John, "I want to see your family and not to mention the hometown of Vanessa Eaton."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "You've seen Seabrook, it's a small town and it really has not changed since we grew up. Although it's a bit more commercial with all the stores…"

"I know, but now that I know that is where you grew up, I am going to have fun going to Seabrook. Not to mention meeting the family of Vanessa Eaton."

"Are you sure that you want to meet them?"

"Yes I know, but I am going to warn you… my family is a bit… crazy. You got a mix of different cultures not to mention a cooking family, so it's going to be a bit… hectic."

"Well growing up in an Italian family with four brothers… Sunday night dinner was hectic."

"Well… OK, but brace yourself."

A few moments later they saw the sign:

_**Welcome to Seabrook, New Hampshire**_

_**Hometown of WWE Diva and Women's Champion Vanessa Eaton**_

Vanessa sighed as she said, "God I hate that sign."

"Why? They have one for me in West Newbury. You should be proud."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I feel honored that Seabrook did this… it just that the sign is TOO big! I mean my God, I swear that they are trying to see that from space or something." John laugh and Vanessa joined in a few moments later just before she turned in the parking lot for her family's restaurant _Around the World_. "Here we are."

"Wow, this is really nice!"

"Yeah," said Vanessa as they got out of the car, "growing up, dad would take the family to different countries every summer to learn different foods from other countries and one day he opened this place and now one of the best restaurants here."

As they got the door John noticed the sign on the door saying _CLOSED FOR PRIVATE EVENT BUT WILL OPEN AGAIN FOR TONIGHT'S WWE PPV._ John laughed when he saw it, "Nice."

"Oh shut up John, my parents are proud of me, not to mention they are looking forward to Uncle Mark's match as well." She grabbed the door and smiled when as asked, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes, let's go."

Vanessa sighed as she said, "OK, brace yourself." The minute she opened the door they were greeted with a rush of noise of dishes, banging, and voices. "Oh lord everyone is here." John was amazed when they entered the kitchen of the restaurant and he saw everyone going a million miles an hour. What amazed him was when he heard Vanessa cry out in a language he never heard before, "Mamusia! _(Mom!)_"

John watched as a woman in her fifties, who John immediately guessed was Vanessa's mother, looked up from her place at a counter and smiled as she said, "Vanessa! Oh mój Baby dziewczyna! Jak pięknie ty spojrzenie ukochany! _(Vanessa! Oh my baby girl! How beautiful you look sweetheart!)_" She stood up as Vanessa ran up to her, and wrapped her arms around the woman. John got a good look at Vanessa's mother, he could immediately see the resemblance, in fact John immediately could see what Vanessa would look like when she was in her fifties.

"I ty spojrzenie piękny równie zawsze matka! _(And you look beautiful as always mother!)_"

Suddenly a male's voice boomed as he said, "Now is that my baby girl in my kitchen?"

Vanessa turned and smiled as she went, "Hi Poppa Bear!" She ran up to her father and wrapped her arms around him. John smiled as he watched the father and daughter interaction. Now Vanessa's father… while a handsome man… you could tell he has at times enjoyed his own cooking. John again noticed the resemblance between father and daughter, and also the mother. Vanessa's father's eyes were blue, and her mother's were green… which created the eyes he had grown fond of, and he was glad that they were that color.

"Oh my baby girl," said Vanessa's father wrapped his arms around Vanessa and hugged her tightly, "I am so glad you are here."

"I am happy to be here too dad," said Vanessa, "how is everything going?"

"Everything is going bad…"

"That is what is always says," said another male's voice, and John notice a young man, who looked like her father, and a bit older than Vanessa, and was followed by some one a little younger than Vanessa who said…

"When you know he means everything is going perfect."

Suddenly a younger sister with a pregnant belly, came into the kitchen and smiled as she said, "Of course, you know dad would never admit that everything is going perfect as it has been when we were little."

"Hey guys!" said Vanessa as she hugged all her siblings in a group hug as she was happy back with her family again.

"Aww, my family is altogether at last," said Vanessa's mother as she watched her children interact. Just then her mother noticed John, "and who is this?" Everyone looked and Vanessa felt embarrassed that she forgotten John, she motioned him to come forward.

John walked up to her and Vanessa smiled as she said, "Mom, Dad, guys, this is my friend John Cena, he and I work together. John, these are my parents, Robert and Paula Eaton."

"It nice to meet you both," said John as he shook both their hands, "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you to John," both Robert and Paula said, "We've heard a lot of good things about you as well."

"And this is my older brother Bradley and my younger brother Thomas," said Vanessa, "and this beautiful pregnant woman is my younger sister Rosalind, Thomas's twin."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," said John

The three guys chatted and Vanessa talked with her sister before Robert spoke, "OK, OK, as great as it is that everyone is here… the meal is not going to cook itself."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "I thought that is what the cook staff was for?"

"Come on sis, you know dad has to do everything himself or it is not perfect," said Bradley getting dirty look from Robert, and then clamped his mouth shut, but not before he got a towel in the face from his mother.

"So you guys ready to cook?"

"Yes sir," Bradley, Rosalind and Thomas said and got to what they were assigned to do.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa smiled as she removed her coat and put on the apron that her mother handed her, "When am I not dad?"

"That's my girl," said Robert as he handed her a knife, "you know what to do."

Paula smiled as she said, "John, how about I take into the dining room and get you something to drink as well as introduce you to everyone."

John looked at Vanessa who nodded before she threw herself into cooking, so he gave his charming smile and said, "Sure." So with that John and her mother left while Vanessa, Robert and everyone else worked on the meal.

_Forty minutes later_

After John met the in-laws (wives and husband) of Vanessa's, as well as nieces and nephews, he was amazed when the Eaton family all came out with dishes galore. He watched as everyone placed very delicious dishes the entire table. His wide went wide as he could not believe all the different foods from different countries. What was really amazing was that when each of the Eaton siblings came out, they each held three plates on each arm, one could tell that they have had years of experience in a restaurant.

Finally each member of the Eaton family sat down and when Vanessa sat down next to John, he leaned in and whispered, "Oh my god… this is a lot of food."

Vanessa laughed softly as she said, "Oh wait till you see till you see dessert." She laughed again when she saw the look on his face.

Robert, who was sitting at the head of the table, stood up and said, "Now let us join hands in pray-"

Just before they could a familiar voice rang out, "Oh good, so I did not miss the family prayer or food." Everyone smiled when they saw Mark Calaway aka Uncle Mark at the door with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Mark!" said Vanessa as she stood up and hugged him, "I was wondering if you were going to show."

"And miss the Eaton family PPV night cooking?" asked Mark as he hugged his favorite niece, "Are you nuts?"

"They jury is still debating that one Uncle Mark," said Bradley with a laugh and as Vanessa and Mark were going toward the table, Vanessa made sure to give Bradley a smack on the back of the head. "Ow! Mom!"

"Now you know you deserved that one," said Paula, "Hello Mark."

"Hello Paula, looking beautiful as usual," said Mark, "Robert, always a pleasure." As he sat down and noticed John sitting next Vanessa and was surprised to see him. "Hey John, it's a surprise to see you here."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "He is here with me, he wanted to come." She sent a look, that Mark understood as _"He knows about Jason"_.

Mark nodded and smiled at them, "Well I am glad that he is here, so now I am not the only WWE Superstar coming to this."

"All right, all right," said Robert, "now let us pray to we can eat, so then our daughter can bring home the gold." Everyone joined hands, and John looked at Vanessa's hand waiting for his, he smiled as he gladly took it and made sure to intertwine their fingers. He then looked at Vanessa who smiled back at him and then they bowed their heads.

Suddenly Paula spoke, "Lord, we ask you today to bless this food we are going to receive. Please bless our family, and friends. Lord we also ask you to watch over Vanessa, Mark… and John in their matches tonight and lead them to the road to victory." Vanessa, John and Mark all smiled at that, John could not help but gently squeezed Vanessa's hand, in which she returned. "In the name of Christ our Lord… Amen."

"Amen," said everyone and they released hands, although John held Vanessa's hand a little longer before releasing it, but felt down the minute he let go. The dishes were past around and everyone had a share of everything as they talked, laughed, argued, and above all else… eat.

_Two hours later_

Mark and John were talking in the corner while Vanessa was sitting at the table with her sister and mother talking. "My god…" said John after every morsel of food was gone, every dish was removed and the table was cleaned, "I don't think I have ever ate that much in my life!" He placed his hand on his stomach, "I swear that if I eat one more bite… I will explode."

Mark laughed as he said, "Yeah, I was like that when I first came to their dinners. Trust me, after a few of them, you will either get used to it… or have a major heart attack." John and Mark shared a laugh and a moment later Mark got serious when he asked, "So… you know about Vanessa's… past?"

John got serious when he said, "Yeah I do, she told me after suffering a horrible nightmare when we were in New York."

Mark nodded as he looked at John, "Look…" John raised his hand to silence him as he spoke

"Mark, I know what you are going to say, you love Vanessa, you are her Uncle Mark. I know you and I have had our problems in the past when I thought I was hotter than shit during my rookie year… but I respect you for everything you have done in your career… and if anything you are my hero for rescuing Vanessa from the hell she had suffered from. If I knew her back then and I head when she went through… I would have done the exact same thing, although I would have killed him with my bare hands. I really come to have care for Vanessa…"

"Do you?" said Mark, "I watched you two today, I noticed that you held Vanessa's hand a little longer after we finished the prayer. Not to mention I have seen how you two are on Raw, you can see there is something is there. Now there is one question I have to ask…"

John looked at Vanessa who was sitting with her mother and sister, he smiled as he watched her laugh and talk. He noticed how her eyes sparkled and how beautiful her hair was, it framed her face perfectly, he looked at her body as he noticed how she had curves in all the right places. Although, she was beautiful on the outside, he considered her more beautiful on the inside, and that was what he really liked about her.

Ironically at the same time, Vanessa's mother and Mark asked the same question, "Do you have feelings for him/her?"

As if sensing him, she look away from her sister and locked eyes with John and immediate his heart began to race. When she smiled, he thought his knees were going to buckle, but he smiled back at her since he could not help it. The shared a moment and they both went back to their respective conversation and said, "I think I do…"

_Survivor Series: Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, New Hampshire: Four hours prior…_

It was the night of Survivor Series, a joint PPV of Raw, Smackdown and ECW, the biggest PPV of the fall. One of four big PPVs of the WWE year, everyone was in a buzz about the various matches that were going to occur tonight, the classic Survivor Series matches, an extreme rules match for the ECW Championship, but the two biggest matches of the night were hometown hero Vanessa Eaton vs. Lita in a steel cage match for the WWE Women's match, and John Cena vs. Edge for the WWE Championship. Ever since John had returned, everyone has been counting the days until John would be Champion again, and tonight they had a feeling that the champ would be here once again.

John and Vanessa had just entered the locker room after driving from Seabrook, and immediately John sat down on the couch as he said, "OK… I think I just ate to keep me alive for a month…"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Trust me John, tomorrow you will be starving when you wake up tomorrow."

John laughed as he said, "I doubt it... how is it that you can eat all that rich food and still look the way you do?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "I've got good genes I guess, and I exercise a lot. Although I only eat that much food whenever I am with my family, otherwise they will think something is wrong with me and my mother will never leave me alone." They shared a laugh and Vanessa smiled as she grabbed her MP3 player, hey, I am going to go run off this food and also to get into focus about this match I have tonight, considering I am in a cage match tonight."

"I can not believe they are forcing you into a cage match tonight."

"Eh," said Vanessa, "it's fitting considering how this rivalry has been since I lost the title before you came back."

"You're not nervous about it?"

"Please I am fucking scared as hell," said Vanessa, "but I gotta do what I gotta do."

"Yeah true," said John and he sighed as he watched her stretch before her run, "I am nervous about my match tonight."

"Don't worry," said Vanessa as she kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers, "you are going to do great tonight, not to mention it's time that the Champ comes back… and besides, I will be with you at ringside before my match, so don't worry, it is going to be OK."

"I know it will be," said John as he stood up, helped her up and hugged her tightly, "thank you Vanessa."

"You're welcome John," said Vanessa, as she hugged him back, "Alright I need to get my running in before Survivor Series."

"All right, enjoy it, and I will see you soon."

She smiled as she placed the headphones into her ears, "I will be back." With that she left the locker room and began to run around the arena to burn off all the food she ate and to mentally prepare herself for the biggest match of both John and her careers.


	8. Survivor Series Pt 2

_Survivor Series: Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, New Hampshire_

_Two hours prior…_

Vanessa was standing in the ring after her long run around the arena and up and down the stairs. She had the cage lowered down to surround the ring so she could get a feel of being inside of it. Vanessa walked around the ring while tracing her hand around the cage. She wrapped her fingers around some chain-link as she looked up to the top of cage. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and mentally pictures how the match was going to be.

Suddenly her train of thought was disturbed when she heard, "You read my mind Vee." When Vanessa opened her eyes, she saw Amy coming into the ring as she said, "I had planned to do the exact same then, guess you bet me to it huh?"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Yeah, but then again great minds think alike." She then sat on one of the turnbuckles as she said, "I have seen hundreds of cage matches in my life and in my career… but it is never as intimidating as being inside of it."

"Yeah," said Amy, "this is the second one I have been in… and it is just as scary as the first time." Amy sat across Vanessa on another turnbuckle as they looked at each other, "How did we agree to this match?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "I don't know, but it's for the fans… although I would think it would have been better if it was between John and Adam… it would be fun for us to see Adam to get his ass kicked."

Amy laughed as she said, "Yeah… I can not wait for this storyline to end so I can move on from him. Honestly this storyline with him is driving me nuts, ever since I made the mistake of hooking up with him, I have been treated differently. I can not even go anywhere without hearing someone scream "You screwed Matt!" or "You're a fucking slut!" Not to mention the fact that some of the superstars treat me differently, I mean you, Trish, John and Randy are my true friends, everyone acts nice to me, but I can tell that they still think that I am a horrible person for what I've done. I mean, Matt and I sat down and had a LONG talk about it, and while he is still hurt about it, we are slowly rebuilding our friendship. I can only hope that once I am done with Adam, I can rebuild what I have lost."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "I am sure that you will. I think the fans turned their backs on you because of what Matt had said for those months he was not in the company. Plus you really did not say anything about the whole situation; maybe once you finally "leave Adam" you can give out your side of the story and rebuilt your reputation."

"I hope so Vanessa," said Amy as they both slide off their respective turnbuckle and they hugged each other, "Thank you for not turning your back on me like everyone else did."

"Hey, you and Trish were there for me when I first came into this business," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulder, "I would never turn my back on you, heck girl you are like a sister to me."

"And you are to me," said Amy, "although half the time we have to kick each other's asses."

"Hey, that is what sisters do… or at least most sisters do. If they always got along… the world would not be right."

After the girls shared a nice long laugh, Amy spoke again after looking at her watch, "Alright, how about we go over this match tonight? We got about an hour and half before the fans come in."

"Alright let's do it," said Vanessa and together they went over the match step by step as the excitement of the night continued to built and the fans and superstars alike were wondering what was going to happen.

_Beginning of Survivor Series_

The pyro and the theme song has came and went and after the ECW, Smackdown and Spanish commentators have spoke we finally hear from JR and King:

"_**Thanks JBL," said King, "and as great as the matches from our fellow brands sound, none can beat the two main event matches Raw will be bringing tonight."**_

"_**That's right King," said JR, "first we have Edge vs. the returning John Cena for the WWE Championship… but I think the bigger match would be Lita vs. Vanessa Eaton in the second ever female Cage Match for the WWE Women's title." **_

"_**Aw man JR," said King, "tonight is a night full of surprises… so let's get it started."**_

_Just before Vanessa's match (Last match of the night)_

The audience cheered wildly when they saw hometown hero Vanessa Eaton was sitting on the floor meditating and getting ready for her match against Lita, she was lost in her own thoughts. They also saw John with his brand new WWE Championship belt on his shoulder pacing back and forth in front of her and sighing loudly. He looked down at Vanessa and noticed that she was not reacting to him… so he sighed again but this time he did a very loud and dramatic sigh. Suddenly Vanessa suddenly her eyes with annoyance and said, "Will you stop pacing? You are going to wear out that carpet not to mention my nerves!"

As Vanessa stood up, John stopped and said, "I am sorry, but there is no way I am going to let you wrestling in a Cage match tonight."

"Uh I kinda have to if I want to win back the Women's title," said Vanessa, "and besides… this is my hometown, Manchester, New Hampshire!" The audience went wild when Vanessa mentioned it. "Tonight I finally get Lita in a match where I know Edge will not get involved in and I can kick that slut's ass!" The audience cheered with excitement as Vanessa smiled and John sighed again.

"But in a Cage match?"

"John-"

"I mean they are dangerous!"

"John I can handle it!"

As if not hearing her he continued, "It could end your career, or even shorten it!"

"I know John…" Vanessa rolled her eyes but John continued to pace back and forth.

"Not to mention the injuries."

"John. I've got this…"

"And the pain!"

"I wrestle for a living! I am used to pain!"

"You could even get busted open and have scars on your face."

"That is a risk I am willing to take!" The audience were laughing at the interaction between Cena and Vanessa, especially whenever Vanessa rolled her eyes or made a face and Cena was completely unaware of it.

"Not to mention what would happen if Edge got involved in the match."

"You kicked his ass in your match tonight," said Vanessa as she tapped the title on John's shoulder causing the audience cheered, "Not to mention the fact that Lita turned on him earlier tonight. So I think Edge is not going to be a problem."

"What if the ref gets knocked out?"

"There are going to be two refs out there, I think I am going to be OK."

"And all the…"

"Oh for the love of…" Out of nowhere Vanessa silenced him by shoving him against the wall, cupped his face with her hands and boldly kissed him on the mouth. The audience went wild as John was silenced with surprise and his eyes went wide at what was going on. Suddenly John's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped one arm around Vanessa's waist pulling her closer to him while he ran his other hand through her hair as he kissed her back. Vanessa suddenly wrapped her arms around John's neck as he traced his tongue along her lips and gained access into her sweet mouth. Slowly he caressed her tongue with his as he ran his hand through her thick, soft, silky, curly hair as she ran her hands down his spine. He could not believe how sweet Vanessa tasted, her perfume only heightened the sensations he was feeling with every kiss, every caress. The whole world disappeared as the kiss continued, a sensual fog had surround them as the passion and the fire between them slowly began to ignite. A few moments later, John and Vanessa finally broke their kiss, but shared one more sweet kiss before they broke apart.

When they opened their eyes, broke apart and took a few breaths, John finally spoke as he said, "Uh… uh… what was I saying?"

The audience laughed and Vanessa just smiled as she said, "I think you were saying good luck tonight." She then slipped into her jacket and hat, as she knew that in a moment she would be in the biggest match of her career.

John thought for a moment and smiled as he said, "Um… yeah, good luck tonight." Suddenly John lift his hand as his said, "Kick ass."

Vanessa smiled as she joined their hands and said, "Take names."

"Never back down."

"Never quit."

Together they said, "And keep it real."

They stood there for a moment, but then John pulled her back into his arms for a long embrace, and then John said, "Go get 'em champ."

With that, Vanessa nodded and left the locker room and headed toward the ring. _"Did you see that?" said JR, "Vanessa certainly got some motivation for her match tonight."_

"_I so envy John Cena right now…"_

"_Only you and every male in the world King…"_

After Vanessa left, John stood where she had left him still in shock of what had just happened a few moments ago. Suddenly he snapped back into reality as he said, "Holy shit… Vanessa kissed me… oh my God."

When she got to the curtain she saw Amy standing while they were showing the promo that was leading up to this match, and Lillian was explaining the rules of the match, Vanessa looked up and noticed the look on Amy's face, and she asked, "What?"

"Nice kiss between you and Cena."

Vanessa looked confused as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"That kiss between you and John was really passionate… don't tell me you already forgot that you kissed him…"

Just then Vanessa realized what she had done, "Oh my God… I kissed John! I was supposed to slap him to get him to stop rambling… but oh my God… I kissed him! I don't know what came over me…"

"I just have one question… was it good?"

Vanessa looked at Amy and smiled as she said, "Oh hell ya." Lita and Vanessa laughed for a moment while Vanessa placed her hand over her mouth and could still feel the kiss on her lips. _(She did it at the same time as John)_

Just then Amy's theme song hit, the crowd hit an all-time boo and Amy smiled as she said, "Showtime."

_Lita (c) vs. Vanessa Eaton: Cage Match for the WWE Women's Champion_

After the promo the bell rang and Lillian Garcia lifted the microphone to her lips and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is a Cage match and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!" The audience cheered as Lillian continued, "Now the only way to win this is match is by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage by climbing out or escaping through the door." Just then Lita's theme hit the Titantron and Lillian spoke again, "Making her way to the ring, from Atlanta, Georgia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, LITA!"

"_Well ladies and gentlemen," said JR, "for only the second time in WWE history, we will have cage match for the women's title. Although this is a dangerous match, given the history between these two women, this kind of match is exactly what is needed."_

"_I totally agree JR," said King, "Lita and Vanessa Eaton have been in a brutal war with each other for the last couple of months. Although I have to say… I would have preferred a bra and panties match."_

"_Oh King…" said JR and he rolled his eyes, "anyway, here comes Lita looking confident as ever… although I can see how nervous she is with being in a cage match."_

"_I don't know why she should be, this is her second cage match, and it should Vanessa who should be nervous."_

"_Well King, Vanessa may be nervous as well… but she also demanded this match, so I think she has confidence in herself to win this match."_

"_Confidence… or stupidity?"_

After Lita finished posing in the ring, Vanessa's theme music hit… and the crowd went louder than they ever had been as their hometown hero came out on the Titantron and stood there for a moment in awe of the love and respect she was receiving from the fans. "And her opponent, the challenger… New Hampshire's own… VANESSA EATON!" As Vanessa walked down the ramp the audience cheered and she waved and slapped a few fans hands with a huge smile on her face.

"_And what an ovation Vanessa Eaton is receiving from her hometown fans!" said JR, "Vanessa Eaton has gained an advantage with her hometown crowd."_

"_Yeah and boy does she look beautiful!"_

"_Not to mention the look of confidence she has on her face. She is determined to get her title back tonight and get a measure of revenge on Lita for all she has done in the last few months."_

Vanessa slipped into the ring, did her usual pose with a smile, then removed her jacket and hat, and give it to the waiting technician. She stood across the ring from Lita and watched as Lita handed the ref the title belt. The ref then stood in the middle of the ring, showed the title to each of the contenders and then raised it into the air. He then handed the title to Lillian Garcia before she got out of the ring and then signaled for the cage to be lowered.

"_And here we go, the cages is being lowered, and in a few moments the second of the two Raw main events with begin… and King this is going to be really big!"_

As the cage was being lowered, while Lita was watching the cage with a look of nervousness, Vanessa just bore her eyes into Lita with a look of determination. The fans could tell that Vanessa could not wait for the cage to be lowered so that she could finally get her hands on Lita and the revenge she has been dying for since the title was stolen from her at Unforgiven two months ago.

Lita suddenly felt Vanessa's stare on her back, and the hairs on the back of her neck had stood on end. Finally she looked across the ring at Vanessa and saw the look on her face… she looked like a lioness stalking her prey… just waiting for the right moment to pounce. Just then… the bell rang and the next thing Lita knew… she was on the ground getting the shit beaten out of her.

_Twenty minutes later_

The match had been grueling up to this very point… both divas have been thrown into the cage more times than they can count. Both have nearly climbed out of the cage and have been thrown down to the ring before. The fans have been in awe at what these two women have been doing in this match, while "normal" women would have been seriously injured in the first few moments of the match, Vanessa and Lita have really been fighting like they were not suffering any pain… although they were masking it real well.

Lita had Vanessa in a submission hold, trying so badly to get this match to end and to embarrass Vanessa in front of her hometown crowd. Vanessa began to feel herself fading, the need to give up starting to grow, the wanting for this match to end has begun to look like a good idea. Suddenly she heard the fans scream for her, rooting her on, begging her not to give up, she saw her family rooting her on, including her pregnant sister who should not be there with how close she was to giving birth.

What really got to Vanessa, was the fact that she saw John standing there banging on the cage rooting her on. Despite the audience cheering as loudly as they could, and Vanessa about ready to pass out, she could clearly hear John screaming, "Come on Vanessa! You can do it! Fight back! Don't give up now!"

Suddenly Vanessa remembered why she was fighting in this match, her strength was coming back and she began to work the momentum to get Lita to let go of the hold. Lita and Vanessa slowly made their way to their feet, and slowly Vanessa moved just right so that she then elbow Lita's midsection until finally Lita released her hold. Vanessa ran to the ropes, in order to get some momentum but unfortunately was greeted by Lita shoving her into the steel cage.

There was enough force that it caused the cage to shake, causing fans to wonder if the cage was going to topple over on to them. As Vanessa landed between the cage and the ropes, she moaned something and naturally the camera caught her saying, "Fuck…" She felt her ribs begin to hurt and suddenly the need to give up once again began to look like a good idea.

Meanwhile Lita was looking at Vanessa and suddenly decided to go on the other side of the cage and began to slowly climb up the steel cage. John had ran around to Vanessa who was still lying on her side, groaning in pain. He banged on the cage as he screamed, "Come on Vanessa! Do not give up on me now! Lita is climbing the cage! Damn it Vanessa! Get up! Get up!"

"Ow…" moaned Vanessa, "so much pain…"

"I know baby," said John as he placed his hands on the cage, "but you gotta get up, you don't want Lita to win do you? She is already halfway up the cage."

Vanessa moaned and once again she slowly made her way up to her feet as she said, "No…" Just then she got a second wind so to speak as she suddenly ran to the other side of the ring, leapt on to the cage and grabbed Lita from around her waist and quickly pulled her down, slamming Lita down hard onto the mat. Lita got up but Vanessa was there to quickly knock her down and finally regain some momentum.

Lita tried to stop her, but Vanessa quickly was there to diffuse Lita's attempt, she used a sidewalk side slam and rose her hand in a Cena fashion as she did her own version of the five knuckle shuffle. She then stood up, looked down and looked at the audience, and she then ran to the rope and did a Lionsault for the 1-2-3! The audience went crazy as Vanessa slid off Lita and Lillian said, "Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion… VANESSA EATON!"

"_Sh_e _did it JR! Vanessa Eaton has regained the Women's championship!"_

"_What a battle these two women had endured, but in the end, it was too much for Lita and in the end she has lost the title."_

"_Yes, this was by far I have to say the best divas match to date JR, although I still wish-"_

"_Don't even say it King… but what a homecoming for Vanessa Eaton. She came home after a two month war with Lita and in the end she regained the title."_

"_She is one hell of a woman and Cena is lucky to have her in his corner."_

"_Yes and now Raw have two new champions… business will diffidently pick up tomorrow night on Raw. Until then folks… Good night!"_

Suddenly John came into the ring with the title in his hands and went up to Vanessa who finally got to her feet. John handed her the title, and the moment she looked at it, John smiled when he saw that it really hit Vanessa that she had won the title. The tears flowed from her face and she fell to her knees as she hugged the title like a lifeline. All the hard work had finally paid off, she finally regained the title. She the stood up as John with his title belt and the referee raised her hands in victory as she raised the title belt up and nodding her head. She then went to each side of the ring pointing to the fans and screaming "thank you!". She acknowledge all of them and blew kisses to them. _(The PPV has ended at this point and only the fans in the arena see what happens next.)_

She looked at John and smiled as she then slipped out of the ring since the cage had already been raised up. She went up to her family and wrapped her arms around all of them, who wrapped their arms around her as she cried of joy. She heard her father say, "I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"You did great sis!" said Bradley, Thomas and Rosalind, "The champ is back! You are so awesome sis!"

"That's my girl!" said her mother.

"Thank you, I love you guys…" said Vanessa and she then went around the arena slapping hands with fans. She also shook hands with JR and King, she then slid back into the ring and stared at John. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, in which John wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you John!"

"For what?" said John with a smile, "You did it all on your own."

"No, I almost gave up, but I saw you and you motivated me to win! So thank you!" said Vanessa as she pulled apart from him. They smiled at each other for a moment, then John could not help himself as he cupped her face, and lowered his lips to hers. The audience went wild as Vanessa could not help but kiss back as John wrapped his arms back around Vanessa pulling her closer. The roar of the audience had seemed to fade as all Vanessa and John could see, touch or feel were each other. Vanessa ran her fingers through John's hair and as she traced her tongue across his lips until he parted his lips and granted her access. She caressed his tongue with hers as John took one hand and ran it through her hair. A few moments later they finally broke apart to breathe, but continued to hold each other.

Suddenly they realized where they were and Vanessa blushed into John's chest as they both laughed. They then broke apart and John took Vanessa's wrist and raised it in victory as they both raised their titles one more time for the fans. After a couple minutes, they made their way to the ropes, John got out first, then held the ropes open for Vanessa as she got out of the ring, and with that they walked toward the back… holding hands.


	9. From Perfect To Worst Nightmare

John and Vanessa were heading down to Boston for the Raw show there, John held Vanessa's hand while he was driving the car with his free hand. John could not help but smile as he was driving along, he could not believe how lucky he was. In a matter of a few months, he had regained he career, the title… and a wonderful woman. He then snuck a glance at Vanessa who was asleep in the passenger seat. He could not believe that he had found this wonderful woman after losing Stacy… and he did not feel like he was cheating on Stacy's spirit. Surprisingly… in a way he felt like Stacy was smiling down on him.

He still could not believe that Vanessa kissed him last night, the plan was for her to slap him across the face to snap him back into reality… but he was glad that she kissed him instead. In truth, he had been dying to kiss Vanessa from the moment he first saw her… and he was glad that he finally got to experience it. He had dreamed of it, longed for it, and when it happened… it was WAY better than he expected. He could not believe how wonderful it had been to feel her in his embrace, to feel her lips against his… it felt right.

Just then Vanessa slowly opened her eyes as she made a soft sound, immediately John looked back at the road so he would not get caught looking at her. Vanessa looked at John and smiled as she said, "I know that you were looking at me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said John with a straight face.

"I was just resting my eyes, so I know you were staring at me."

"All right, all right," said John as he laughed, "but I can not help it, I have a beautiful girlfriend, so how could I not stare?"

Vanessa laughed as she turned and faced him, "I know, and I have a sexy boyfriend, but if you keep staring at me, you and I are going to be in an accident and I don't think the WWE could handle losing their two new champions."

John laughed as he lifted their hands and kissed hers, "No, I don't think they would either." Just then he pulled into the rear entrance of the arena, talked to the security guard and then pulled into a parking space. "And here we are… once again off to the rat race."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Only this time we are the champs… and a couple." John smiled as he got out the car, walked around and helped Vanessa out. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome," said John as he wrapped his arms around her as he smiled, "now… here is something I've wanted to do all day."

He was lowering his lips to hers, but he did not get the chance to kiss her, since suddenly Trish Stratus came up and screamed, "Thank God you are here Vanessa! It's time for the Diva's lunch!" She immediately pulled Vanessa from John and dragged her off to the diva's locker room while John stood there in shock of what had just happened.

"What the…" said John when just then Randy Orton had just pulled into the parking spot next to John.

John looked as Randy came up to him and leaned against the trunk of the car and said, "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Good man," said John, "considering now I am the champ and I have a wonderful girlfriend."

"Yeah, I saw you two when I pulled in" said Randy, "so the rumors are true, you and Vanessa hooked up huh?"

"We are taking it slow," said John, "but yeah, we are a couple."

"You are so lucky man, Vanessa is a great woman."

"Yeah she is," said John, "you are one of my best friends, and I have to ask you something… did she ever hook up with anyone backstage?"

Randy got a little uncomfortable at the question, but sigh since he did not want to lie to his best friend, "Yeah, she and… I did."

John looked at him with shock, "What? She never told me that…"

"No one really knew, we kept it a secret from everyone here, but our families knew."

"When?"

"Six months after she debuted, she and I were in a relationship for about three months…" Randy sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, "but we ended things because I was an idiot one night, I was really drunk and I ended up sleeping with Melina… and Vanessa found out. She ended things, but to save grace she told our families that we just ended things because it we were better off as friends. Eventually we talked and she forgave me, so we are good friends now."

"Wow. So you know about…"

"Jason? Yeah I know about it, she and I talked about it before anything happened between us, I even know about Mark being her Uncle Mark."

Randy placed his hand on John's shoulder, "So are we still cool? You aren't mad at me for hooking up with your girl?"

John looked at him and said, "No man, I figured that someone would eventually get her over Jason."

"Yeah, I did and I am glad that I did. All I to say is you, better treat her right, otherwise I will hurt you."

John laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I have already been threaten by Mark, her brothers and her father. Not to mention her mother said something in polish that I really don't want to know what she had said, I could tell by the look on Vanessa's face that her mother meant business."

Randy laughed he said, "Ah, the polish threat, she gave it to me too, still to this day Vanessa won't tell me what she said, I just remembered how pale she was when she heard her mother threaten me with that eerily calm tone in her voice."

"Yeah, it was a total surprise to me last night since earlier in the day she was really sweet to me."

"Yeah, her mother is a wonderful woman… but man, can she threaten someone."

"Yeah… so what is this diva's lunch? Trish grabbed Vanessa and dragged her off before she got a word out."

"She did that to you too huh? It's a monthly thing the girls have, they talk about girl stuff and whatever, but trust me when I say you won't see her till about an hour before the show. Somehow they always find things to talk about… mainly men."

"Ah ok," said John as he grabbed the bags from the car, "let's get these to the locker room and then have some lunch, you and I need to catch up."

"Deal," said Randy and they did just that.

_RAW: TD Banknorth Garden, Boston Massachusetts_

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw, coming to you from Boston Massachusetts, Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler here and King, what a wonderful show we have tonight."_

"_Yes indeed, tonight we will see the New WWE Women's and WWE Champion tonight. As well as match for the World Tag Team Championship, when we see DX go against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch."_

Just then Vanessa's theme song hit the Titantron and the audience went wild as she came onto the stage proudly carrying the WWE Women's championship on her shoulder. She smiled as she posed for a moment then made her way down to the ring as Lillian said, "Please welcome the NEW WWE Women's Champion… VANESSA EATON."

"_And what a way to start out Raw, with the new WWE Women's Champion, Vanessa Eaton, and King this young woman has earned my respect after the brutal match she had with Lita last night."_

"_I totally agree JR, both of those women earned my respect after the brutality of a cage match, but in the end Vanessa Eaton came out on top… although what I would give for her to be on top…"_

"_King don't even finish that sentence," said JR as shook his head, "anyway, you see that Vanessa Eaton is walking a little gingerly tonight, but I am sure that it is due to the brutality of the cage match. Lord knows Vanessa had been thrown into that cage plenty of times."_

"_Yeah, I totally agree, but I am even more amazed that she can actually walk, since apparently Lita is not here tonight due some injuries she sustained in the match."_

"_Well, anyway it seems that our women's champion has something to say."_

Vanessa smiled as she took a microphone from a technician and went to the center of the ring. She raised the microphone and finally spoke, "Thank you for the warm welcome. There is something I need to say tonight, and this is going out to Lita who is not here tonight." The crowd booed, but when Vanessa raised her hand, the fans immediately silenced as Vanessa continued, "Despite the past between us, Lita last night you and I had one hell of a match last night. You took me to me to the limit and I am sure that I did the same to you. So I just want to say thank you for the best match of my career, as well as you have earned my respect and once you come back, I will definitely give you a rematch." The audience applauded at her comments and she smiled as she said, "All right, all right. Now that I got that out of the way… let me introduce you to your NEW WWE Champion and your hometown hero… JOHN CENA!!!"

Just then Cena's theme music hit the Titantron and John came out sporting the spinner WWE Championship _(note: they were using the old title, they just reinstated the spinner belt)_. The audience went wild as John stood at the top of the aisle, and then he saluted. _"And what an ovation for John Cena!"_

"_I've been looking forward to this moment for over two years to say this, The Champ is here!"_

"_Yes indeed King, the Champ has finally returned to Monday night Raw."_

Vanessa was clapping for him as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring, he posed with the title, he then went down to the front row and hugged each of his family members that were at ringside. He then went back into the room, he pulled Vanessa to him and they saluted together. Vanessa laughed and she handed him the microphone and stepped away so John could speak to his home crowd. Before John could speak, the fans were chanted, "Welcome Home!" or "Cena!", and John was speechless and felt honored.

Vanessa wiped a tear from her eye, she knew that how John was feeling, since she felt the same way last night when she stood in front of her hometown crowd. John looked at Vanessa who just smiled at him and mouthed, "Welcome home champ."

When John finally got his chance to speak, he rose the microphone to his lips and said, "Wow… I never thought I would say this again… but The Champ is here!" The audience cheered loudly once again and John just simply smiled and looked at Vanessa, "correction… the champs are here." He then took her hand and showed off her spiffy title, one that was custom made, with beautiful diamonds and other jewels. John smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist while as wrapped her arm around his shoulders and continued, "Last night had been a brutal night for the both of us but in the end we both were victorious." Vanessa nodded as the fans cheered again and John showed off the new titles. "In which we are going to be proud to defend-"

Suddenly Edge's theme music hit and both of them looked up at the Titantron as he hit the top of the ramp, he had a pissed off look on his face as he stared at John and Vanessa. He raised his microphone to his mouth as he said, "You think you are so proud of yourself for regaining the WWE title Cena… but everyone knows I got screwed last night due to my… ex-girlfriend Lita." The audience cheered at the fact, "When in truth, everyone here knows that I was the real winner in this match."

John scoffed as he said, "Please Edge, this isn't the first time I kicked your ass for the title. In fact, wasn't I the one who ended your first title reign after only three weeks?" Edge cranked his neck as John knew that he hit a nerve, but continued, "and don't even bother trying to accuse my girlfriend since she was smart and was at commentary, so she did nothing to screw you out of the title." He sweetly kissed Vanessa's temple to the approval of the crowd and continued, "The fact of the matter is, it was only a matter of time before Lita smartened up and realized that she was dating a lying scheming bastard and dumped your ass before you dump her."

"You son of a-"

"Name calling now Edge? Oh how original," said John as he expanded his hands, "What are we five? How about we do this? If you want a rematch for this title, and in front of my hometown crowd, you've got it. See unlike you, I am willing to fight anyone for it, even a scumbag like you."

Edge smirked as he said, "Fine, so enjoy your title reign, since it will end tonight… oh and Vanessa, maybe once I win the title, you will leave that loser for a real man."

John tensed up and wanted to go after Edge, but Vanessa grabbed his arm and smiled as she took the microphone from John and said, "Edge, you are not a real man, you are more like a wart that stuck on someone's face. One that no matter what we try to do, they always come back, but after tonight… we are going to get rid of you for good." The audience cheered at that, and Edge's smirk was gone before he walked off and the show went to commercial.

A few moments later, John and Vanessa had returned to their locker room door, only to be greeted by Trish Stratus once again. John rose his hand as he said, "Oh no, you are not taking her from me again. You kept her literately just before she went out there. I would like some time along with my girlfriend."

Trish sighed as she said, "No can do John, she and I have a diva tag team-"

Vanessa interrupted as she said, "Trish, give us a little time. Our match is not for a half hour, give me ten minutes. You know I can change real fast, so don't worry, I will be there for our match."

Vanessa gave Trish a look that caused Trish to sigh and say, "OK, ten minutes, but no more. I will see you in the diva's locker room."

With that she left them alone and John smiled as he then pulled her into the locker room and then closed the door by pushing them across from it. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with the hunger that had been nagging him all day. He wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand ran through her hair, as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her. With her other hand she slowly unbuttoned the shirt that he was wearing and slowly caressed the skin she had just exposed causing shivers down John's spine. John broke the kiss but slowly kissed along Vanessa's neck as Vanessa tilted her head to give him more access as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and removed it, but wrapped it around her to keep her close as he continued to feast on her neck.

Vanessa sighed in pleasure as John tossed both of their shirts aside and his hands went up to her bra, but before he could unhook it, their moment was ruined when suddenly their was a knock on the door and they heard Trish's voice, "Vanessa, it's been twenty-five minutes! We have five minutes!"

She kept pounding on the door until finally Vanessa opened the door in her wrestling gear and said, "All right I am ready!" With that Trish grabbed Vanessa and pulled her toward the ring while all that was heard from the locker room was John cursing.

_The following night_

John and Vanessa were sleeping peacefully in Vanessa's bed at her home after a nice dinner and a movie. John had his arms around Vanessa as she was curled against him, with her arm around his waist and had her head on his chest. Suddenly there was a noise that caused Vanessa to wake up, she lifted her head up and listened for a moment. Once again she heard a noise and she shook John awake, "John… wake up."

John mumbled something incoherently, and continued to sleep as Vanessa cursed softly and she then looked at her hand and, like John did to Bobby Lee on MADTV, she raise her hand and suddenly slapped her hand on John's chest as hard as she could causing John to sat up wide awake. "Ow… what the hell Vanessa!" He turned on the light, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry John, I tried to wake you up gently but you did not wake up, so I did the only thing I think of, so I chopped ya."

"OK… why did you do it?"

"John, I heard something down stairs, I thought it was nothing, but then I heard it again… I am really nervous."

Just then he heard a sound and he looked at her as he said, "You stay here, I will go check it out."

"OK, but please be careful."

"Don't worry baby, I will be." He kissed her sweetly, and then slipped out of the bed, wearing his pajama bottoms and with caution he went out of the room and went to investigate the noise.

It had been twenty minutes since John went downstairs and Vanessa was getting really nervous since John had not returned. So with caution, she slipped out of the bed placed her robe around her, grabbed a flashlight, and slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "John?" Vanessa whispered, "John where are you?" She walked around but could not find him, "John? John? Are you OK?" Suddenly she nearly tripped on something and when she looked down, she was horrified to see that John was laying on the ground unconscious, "Oh my God John!" She kneeled down beside him and quickly felt for a pulse, she was relieved to find a strong and steady pulse. "Oh thank God." She searched for what happened and found a lump on John's head, "Oh God, John… baby can you hear me? Come on baby wake up… I'll call 911."

She started to get scared but quickly got up and grabbed the phone to dial 911, but before she could dial, she heard a cocking of a gun, and a voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now be a good girl and hang up the phone and turn around nice and slowly with your hands up."

Vanessa straighten her back as she felt the hairs on her body stand up on end and her heart began to race. She slowly hung up the phone, but not before she pushed her secret alarm button under the desk to alert the police, and then turned around with her hands up like he asked… and when she did, she was horrified at who she saw. Her heart nearly stopped and she began to panic as she was reliving everything she went through. "No… it can't be."

"Hello slut… it's been a long time." She was staring at none other than her dead ex-boyfriend Jason Taylor.


	10. The Light Fades

_Warning: The following chapter contains violence and sexual content_

"No… you can't be here…" said Vanessa as she regained her voice but she noticed it was a little shaky, "you were killed in prison. You're dead."

Jason smirked that evil smirk that she always hated, "Well as you can see, I am right here, alive and well and out of prison."

"You were sentenced to life in prison and were killed by one of your other victim's brother."

"Yeah well, apparently they really don't know how to check bodies or do autopsies… since all they did was put me in a body bag and tossed me into a shallow grave. Sure I got a hell of a beating… but it got me out of prison." He had lowered the gun but his stare kept her in place, "I may have been "dead" in your eyes for four years, but I know that you have been keeping busy. A WWE Diva, you did become the slut I always known you-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! I am not a slut! I don't parade in next to nothing, I am one of the classiest divas there. I show off my assets, I am a beautiful woman and people love looking at me, and I love them for look at me. I am not ashamed of what I look like, unlike when you made me cover up every single part of my body!"

Just then Jason casually looked down at John and smirked again, "Not to mention I see you have a new boy toy-"

"John is not a boy toy! He is my boyfriend!" She looked down at John, who had not moved since she found him, she knew he was alive since she felt his pulse, but she wondered what kind of damage he sustained. "And so what Jason? Did you actually think I was going to mourn for you for the rest of my life? Please, if I had known you had a grave, I would have danced all over it." For the first time of her life she did not feel afraid of him, instead she felt the anger of all the years of torture and pain finally came to a head as she finally got to say what she had been dying to say, "You know what, in a way I am glad you're alive, since I can finally say what I want to say to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you are nothing but a fucking bastard. You made me think I was nothing… you made me fall in love with you. Then the minute you got me where you wanted me, you changed into this bastard. You took away my innocence! You made me into your slave, I had to cook, clean, and you forced yourself on me! You abused me even if I did what you asked! You would beat me until I could not move, you denied me my friends, my family, when you know how important they are to me…" She took a deep breath and continued, "You beat me up so bad… I miscarried a poor innocent child and the worst part of it all… I was glad that I lost it! I was so happy that that baby would never experience the cruelty that it's mother was experiencing! Not to mention what you would have done to it, most likely molest it!" She took another deep breath as she finally continued, "You know what… it does not really matter anymore. I am not the sad, scared, broken woman you tried to destroyed all those years ago… I am a different woman. I am stronger and smarter, I have people who love me and who don't try to control me." She looked down at John and smiled lightly, "and I found someone who cares for me very deeply. Who is happy that I am in his life, and who I thank God every day that he is in mine." She then looked at him, "You don't scare me any-"

"Oh shut the fuck up you stupid slut!" said Jason as he suddenly was right in front of her as he roughly shoved her against the wall, pulled her hair as hard as he could and placed the gun at her temple. She stared at him with a look of anger and the tears were from the pain from when he pulled her hair back, but she was not afraid. He leaned until he was within inches of her mouth, as he sneered and said, "This I am strong woman now, it is all bullshit. I can feel it that you are petrified."

"Only in your dreams," said Vanessa with a note of venom, "You are nothing but a bastard… and pretty soon the cops will come and they will make sure you will never get out."

Jason laughed as he said, "Silly girl, the cops will never know I am here, considering I am supposedly dead. Anyway, by the time those pigs show up… you and your lover boy will be dead." He smiled as he eyes lustfully scoped down Vanessa's body, "Your figure has gotten fuller since the last time I saw you, and I think I like you better this way. Better than the scrawny figure you had when I first met you."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "You forced me to be scrawny, the minute I was free of you, Uncle Mark made sure I ate a lot and exercised so I would not look like a prisoner."

"Ah yes, your beloved Uncle Mark. Well he is not here, now is he? Not to mention your little lover boy is kinda knocked out. So where does that leave you?" Jason smiled as he caressed her cheek with the gun, "it leaves you all alone with me… and you know I have missed you terribly."

"Really? I have not given you a second thought."

"Oh I am sure that I have been haunting you for years now."

"No, not really, I have had men who showed me what love is really ab-" Suddenly Jason backhanded her, causing her to go down onto the ground and she knocked down a vase of flowers. She placed a hand on her cheek, and stared up at Jason as he smiled his evil smile.

Jason sneered as grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly to him, "Now be a good slave and tell me where your bedroom is."

"No, I am not going to let you-" Jason smacked her again, causing her to be silent and cry out in pain.

"You are going to do exactly what I say bitch!" He was about to slap her again, but suddenly Vanessa blocked his arm and kicked him in the groin causing him to go down.

She quickly ran to John and tried to wake him up again, "John! Please for the love of God wake up! I need you to wake up! John!" Suddenly she felt Jason's arm surrounding her throat as he pulled her against him, cutting off her air supply. She managed to squeak, "No!"

"Oh yes slut," said Jason as he shoved the gun hard on her temple, "You should have ran out of here."

"And leave John here for you to kill, I don't think so."

"That was always your problem, you care for other people than yourself." He sneered as he began to drag her up the stairs and he went into the bedroom and slammed the door and locking it. "We don't want to be interrupted now do we my love?" Jason laughed a very evil and Vanessa suddenly was scared out of her mind as she wondered what was going to happen to her and John.

After Jason dragged Vanessa upstairs, John was still unconscious, but he thought he was sleeping, but suddenly he heard Stacy's voice saying, _"John… you've gotta wake up."_

_He moaned softly as he said, "No, I don't have to work… let me sleep."_

"Now… I am going to get what I want." He shoved her on the bed while holding onto the robe she was wearing, in turn to remove it. She tried to get away, but Jason was too strong for her, as he quickly grabbed the handcuffs he had and handcuffed her to the head board.

"_John… wake up! Vanessa is in trouble! You have to save her… you've got to wake up! John! Wake up! Save Vanessa!!"_

That woke John up, and he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his head. "Ow… fuck…" He slowly sat up and wondered what happened, he looked around and noticed the mess from the vase on the ground. He also noticed the door was broken into… but suddenly what got his attention was when he heard…

"NO JASON! I am not going to let you do this!" screamed Vanessa as she tried to kick him, but he grabbed her legs. He then grabbed the sash and spread her legs as he tied her ankles to the footboard.

"Jason? Oh shit… Vanessa!"

"Like you got a choice sweetheart!" Jason laughed as he then ripped her top to expose her breasts and his eyes went wide with lust and he licked his lips.

"JOHN!" screamed Vanessa, "JOHN HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Oh shut up!" With that he slapped her again and then slipped a gag around her mouth to shut her up. "No one can help you slut, John is still knocked out, or probably even dead… so no one can save you from me." Although she keep screaming through the gag, she felt utterly helpless as Jason started kissing her neck and groping her breast and body. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she wondered if she would ever be saved. She felt him roughly kiss her and stuck his tongue into her mouth causing her to gag on the gag. She was felt his erection between her legs as he grinded against her as his mouth feasted on her breasts. She continued to cry as she felt as weak as she did all those years ago, she tried to fight him, but he was too strong for her, so suddenly she went up and Jason knew immediately he had broken her again

Just then Jason sat up, and smiled as he ripped off her pants to make her fully naked to him, but just before he could slip off his pants, John broke the door down and when he saw what was on the bed… he saw red. He ran to Jason and grabbed him he threw him across the room into full length mirror causing it to shatter. John immediately went to Vanessa who was crying hysterically, and he removed the handcuffs and gag. "Are you OK?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm O-o-o-o-k-k-k," stuttered Vanessa as she tried to calm herself down, "He did not do rape me, he was about to when you came in."

"Thank God," said John, "let's get you untied and get out of here."

John went for her ankles, but Vanessa saw Jason got up and was behind John, "John watch out!" Unfortunately Jason was to quick and turned John around and socked him across the jaw, causing John to fly across the room.

John was about to get up when suddenly Jason aimed the gun at John and cocked it. "Don't even think about it Cena." He sneered as he walked up to him, but kept the gun aimed at him. "You know… I was going to be generous and spare you from watching him die Vanessa… but I guess lover boy did not see it that way. You know the sad part Cena… I was a big fan of yours. So in a way, I am honored that I will get to say that I killed you."

"You can rot in Hell Jason…" said John with anger and hatred in his voice, "but it won't matter, the cops will be here any minute… you will never get away in time."

Jason laughed lightly as he said, "We'll just see now won't be? Say goodnight Cena…" Jason was about to shoot John went suddenly the world went black as he felt his skull crack, he dropped the gun and he fell to the ground and stared out with unseeing eyes.

John looked confused as he watched Jason fall to the ground, he then looked up and saw Vanessa standing there with a champagne bottle in her hands with Jason's blood dripping from it. Her eyes were wide with fear and her breathing was ragged, tears were pouring from them. She finally looked at John and said, "Is… he… dead?"

John then went up to Jason's body and felt no pulse, he looked up at her and said, "Yes… he is dead." Suddenly Vanessa dropped the champagne bottle causing it to shatter in a million pieces as she back away and fell to her knees. Once again the tears fell from her face and John immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her. For the second time since he knew her, he became her lifeline as she clung to him and openly wept. "Shh… it's OK. Baby I am here, Jason will never hurt you again. The nightmare is over angel… It's over… your free." Vanessa simply wept, not saying a word, when she stopped crying she simply fell limp into his embrace. John and Vanessa held each other for five minutes until suddenly the room began to flash blue and red as the police finally came.

"The police are here," said John as he grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her, "come on… let's get out of here." He scooped her into his arms and she was as limp as a rag doll. John's heard ached as he could not believe what happened to his angel, she became an empty shell in a matter of hours. He looked into her eyes that were once so full of life… now were empty. "Vanessa… come back to me…"

He stared at Jason's body and out of nowhere he kicked him in the rib area. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch." With that, John carried Vanessa out of the room and made a vow that he would make Vanessa smile again and bring the light back into her eyes.


	11. His Love Helps Find The Way

It had been two months since the incident in Vanessa home… and life had seemed to get back to normal… for the most part. Unfortunately Vanessa had not returned to normal, in fact she had not moved or spoke since that night. According to the doctors, Vanessa went into a catatonic state, they were not sure why she did, possibly because she herself killed Jason… but the bigger question was if Vanessa would ever come out.

The minute Vince got word of what happened, they covered it up by saying that Vanessa was in a car accident and was recuperating at home. The fans did not know about the whole Jason situation since it was strongly covered up, so the believed what they were told, including the fact that John claimed that he was in the accident with her, but he only missed a week from work since it was said that Vanessa was in the driver's seat and got the worst of the both of them. Trish being the friend that she is, decided that until Vanessa returned she would be the substitute champion. Despite what Vince and everyone told her, she absolutely and strongly refused to have her name plate on the belt, she kept Vanessa's name on the belt. When asked why, Trish simply said, "Cause she would do the same thing for me."

The day after Jason's death, John immediately ordered Jason's body to be cremated in which John took the ashes in a metal box and paid someone to take it on a boat dumped it into the middle of the ocean without a second thought or regret. In a way, he knew it would be closure for her, and it gave him some satisfaction knowing that Jason was truly gone.

Vanessa was taken to Mark's home in Texas, since the moment Mark found out, he ordered her there, and not wanting to argue with Mark, John did what he was asked. Meanwhile John made sure that every room in Vanessa's home was redone so that no reminder of Jason's existence existed. He still went to work, but it did not feel the same, he and everyone else missed Vanessa's presence. To the fans, he was focusing on his match, but everyone else knew that his heart and mind were in another place.

_Tuesday_

John quickly pulled into the driveway of Mark's home in Texas, he could not believe how long it took him to get here, both flights back were delayed, his car broke down along the way, not to mention he is in a lot of pain from his match. He got out of the car and walked as fast as he could to the door and immediately knocked on it. He was greeted by Sara Calaway, Mark's wife who had a sad smile on her face as she said, "Hello John."

"Hi Sara… how is she?" asked John as he hugged her and immediately looked toward the door where he knew that Vanessa was residing, he could feel her presence even from across the hall, and he could not wait to go to it.

"No change," said Sara as she looked at the door, "she only has her eyes open when she is awake and Mark always puts her in front of the window. Mark feels absolutely helpless, he does not understand why she is not responding, and she was not like this the first time."

John sighed as he said, "I don't know, she was crying in my arms after she… you know, and then she just went limp in my arms."

Sara thought for a moment and said, "Maybe it was because the last time the cops took him away, and this time she took his life. I think she in a way feels guilty for killing him."

"Why should she? He was planning to kill the both of us, if anything she should feel better knowing she finally ended it."

"I don't know John, you know how she is, she has a heart of gold. I am sure that she did not want to kill him, even after all he had put her through all those years ago not to mention what happened last month. She would not want to kill anyone, even if they had wronged her." Sara sighed as she pinched her nose with her hand as she tried to ease her headache. "The girls have been asking when is Auntie Vee going to play with them? I tell them that once she feels better, she wants to play with them, but she is not feeling well and does not want to get them sick." She smiled lightly as she placed a hand on John's shoulder, "Why don't you go see her, I can see that you want to go to her."

"Thank you," said John and immediately went to the room and opened the door. She was sitting in a chair facing out the window, her long hair was in a braid and the window was open welcoming the warm breeze despite the time of year. When he finally got to see her face, his heart broke, her eyes were still vacant, and her irises were a dull blue-green. Despite not having moved in a month, he noticed that she was wearing makeup, he smiled as he knew that Sara must have done it.

"Hello beautiful," said John as he sat down on the bench on the bay window so he could look at her, "I missed you terribly." He took her hands in his, "Hell I still miss you. It's not the same at work, I am not the only one who misses you, your fans, your family, and everyone at work." He sighed as he then cupped her face in his hands, "Where are you darling? Where is my angel? The one who saved me from drinking myself to death? The one… that I fell in love with." He could not believe that he just that, but he did not care anymore. This was the truth, and he was glad that he finally got to admit it. Now if only she was responsive, he felt the tears forming in his eyes as he looking at the woman he loved. "You heard me, I am in love with you, I guess I have been in love with you from the moment I first saw you. Although I was in deep denial, Please come back to me angel, I need you. I can not live without you. I can't live without your love, I need you angel, I need you badly… Please…" Just then John broke down in tears and rested his head in her lap as he cried wondering where his angel was.

_Two hours later_

Mark Calaway walked into the room where Vanessa was and smiled sadly at what he saw. Vanessa was still sitting at the window and John was asleep with his hand on Vanessa's lap. Mark shook his head as he said, "Oh jeez." He walked up to them, and carefully picked John up. "God damn boy," he whispered lightly not to wake him, "you are super heavy…" With that he placed John the bed and then left the room with a light smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. He stared at the door for a moment and sighed as he said, "It's my fault…"

"No it's not," said Sara as she appeared beside him and cupped his face with her hands, "it's nobody's fault."

"I should have made sure that he was really dead," said Mark as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "if I did, then he would not have come back and caused Vanessa to get into this state."

"Oh sweetheart, nobody could have known that Jason was alive all this time, not to mention that he would come after her."

"I probably should not have trained to her wrestle, then she wouldn't have been in the public eye, and he would not have found her."

"Mark, he would have found her anyway, all I have to say is thank god John was there otherwise Vanessa could have been raped or worse… Jason might have taken her away somewhere and we would have never seen her again!"

Mark sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, "You are right sweetie, you are totally right. Thank God that John came into her life, as well as she came into his. I think they belong together, just like you and I belong together." He smiled as he kissed her sweetly, "Now, how about lunch?"

"Come on, let's make some sandwiches."

_Several hours later_

John slowly opened his eyes and sat up, when he looked around, he noticed that it was dark. He could not believe that he had fallen asleep, he looked at the clock and was shocked that it was 7:30pm. "What? Have I really been asleep that long?" What surprised him even more was that he was no longer at the window, but he was on the bed. He was wondering how he got there, but he figured that Mark or someone put him the bed to make him comfortable. He looked over at the window and noticed that Vanessa was still sitting there, and now the full moon was shining on her.

He smiled as he went back to Vanessa and sat back down on the bench, "Wow, you look even more beautiful in the moonlight. I don't think that I have ever really seen you in the moonlight. I have to say that you always look beautiful in any light. Although I have to say, I love your inner beauty more than your outer beauty. You are always making sure that everyone is happy and smiling. You care more for other people's sakes than your own. I have never seen someone so caring more than you. You are perfect, I can see why Randy loved you, and I can see why I love you. I can not understand why Jason would try to destroy it, but I know that you would not let him, no matter how hard he tried, you did not let him win."

He got down on his knees in front of her as he took her hands again and said, "Please Vanessa, come back to me. If you come back, you will have truly defeated Jason… I know you might feel guilty about killing him, but you're not darling. If anything it was justice, for everything he did to you. In the end you freed yourself from his evil. Please honey, if you don't come back… Jason wins… do you want that? Please darling come back to me, please don't let him win. Please…come back…" He cupped her face in his hands and lowered her lips to his and kissed them for a long moment. He wished that he had gotten a response, but no such luck. "I love you Vanessa." He stood up and walked out of the room wondering if she would ever come back.

_Royal Rumble Staples Center Los Angeles, California_

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Royal Rumble, we are coming to you live from Los Angeles, California. We are anticipation for Raw's side of the show, including the match for the WWE Championship. Let's kick off the Rumble with a match for the women's title."_

_Trish Stratus (c) vs. Victoria for the WWE Women's Championship_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," just then Victoria's theme song hit, "making her way to the ring, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California… Victoria!"

Victoria was making her way down to ringside for her title shot against Trish Stratus with a smug look on her face. That previous Raw Victoria beat the living hell out of Trish, so she was thinking it was going to be an easy battle. She entered the ring with an endless amount of cockiness, and smugly posed in the ring while they were showing what Victoria did that past Monday.

"And her opponent…" Lillian waited for Trish to come out, and it took a few minutes. Victoria looked at Lillian, who just shrugged… until suddenly a long awaited theme song hit the Titantron much to the delight of the crowd.

Sure enough Vanessa emerged from the curtain with the title wrapped around her waist. The audience went wild as the true Women's Champion had finally returned… and with pride as a well as a huge smile, Lillian said, "From Seabrook New Hampshire, she is the WWE Women's Champion… Vanessa Eaton!"

"_My God King!" said JR, "It's Vanessa Eaton! She has finally returned!"_

"_Well is this definitely a wonderful surprise since no one had gotten word about her return."_

"_Well Victoria is freaking out since she thought that she was going to face Trish Stratus tonight… but I got say it is wonderful to finally have Vanessa Eaton back in the WWE."_

"_And I finally get to say, that The Women's Champ is here!"_

"_And we all could not be happier!"_

Just then Vanessa entered the ring and smiled as she did her usual pose as she raised the title up into air with a huge smile on her face as she looked forward to wrestle again. She handed the title to the referee, who raised it above his head, showed it to each opponent then handed to Lillian Garcia and signaled for the bell to be rung to begin the match.

_Trish Stratus Vanessa Eaton (Champion) vs. Victoria for the WWE Women's Championship_

It had been fifteen minutes since the bell has rung; the fans had been excited since Vanessa was back in the WWE. Victoria was not too happy since she thought she was going to get an easy prey tonight either by Trish Stratus who she had to beat up that past Monday or even Vanessa who had been out of action for two months, but that was not the case. The whole match Vanessa had been fighting like she had never left.

Vanessa and Victoria were exchanging blows in the ring, the fans were truly behind Vanessa as she slowly began to gain momentum as she beat Victoria to the ropes and the Irish-whipped her to the ropes. She bent down to throw Victoria over, only to be kicked in the shoulder, and then clotheslined to the ground. Victoria had her "psycho" look on her face as she prepared for her finishing move. Vanessa slowly made her way up to her feet, only to be kicked in the stomach and placed for the Widow's Peak, but before Victoria could get Vanessa up onto her shoulders, Vanessa quickly maneuvered just right to lift Victoria up into an FU in which she successfully administered for the 1-2-3 to the crowd's delight.

Lillian came into the ring as she said, "Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion… Vanessa Eaton!" Lillian handed the title to Vanessa and hugged her tightly as she whispered, "Welcome back Champ…"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "It's good to be back." Lillian and the ref raised Vanessa's hands in victory as the crowd continued to cheer and Vanessa was in awe about being back where she belonged.

_Ten minutes later_

John was pacing like a madman, he was so focused on his match, that he was unaware that Vanessa had returned. He refused to watch the show, he wanted to focus on his match more than anything. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he sighed as he said, "I don't want to be bothered!"

The door opened and the voice he never thought that he would hear again said, "Not even by me?" He looked up and saw his sweet angel standing there with her title on her shoulder standing mere inches from him. Her curly hair was down in sensual waves, he noticed that they were slightly damp. His eyes roamed down her body, she was wearing a white long sleeved midriff top and dark blue hip hugging jeans with a silver belt, and black heeled boots.

"Vanessa?" said John as he was about to collapse from shock or something, he just kept staring at her.

She smiled as she closed the distance as she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Hello John…"

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could him, "Oh Vanessa…" He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "Are you really here?" She felt her rubbing his back as he felt the tears pouring from his face as he could not believe that she was here.

Vanessa made a sound that was between a laugh and a cry as she said, "Yes sweetheart, I am really here."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No darling, you are not, for if this was a dream… I don't want to wake up."

"Oh me neither…" said John as he looked up at her and smiled, "me neither. How is it possible? When I left you, you were still in that catatonic state."

"Well… the day you left, I opened my eyes and I was back to normal. Uncle Mark wanted to call you right away, but I told him no, since I wanted to make it a surprise, and I realized that the Rumble was coming up so I thought what a better time to make my return. It was amazing that I did not show any signs of ring rust considering I have not been in the ring for two months."

"What caused you to come out of it?"

"You… it was you."

"Me?"

"I heard your voice, and when you said that you loved me… it lit the darkness that I was in and helped me find my way back."

"You heard me say that I love you?"

"Yes… and John…"

"Yeah?"

Before Vanessa say what she wanted to say, a technician came into the room and said, "Ms. Eaton, Ms. Stratus sent me here to find you. She wants to talk to you. Oh and Mr. Cena, Mr. McMahon wishes to speak with you as well."

"OK… thank you." Vanessa smiled and looked at John as she said, "Naturally… someone wants to interrupt. To be continued I guess…" She kissed him and left the room while John went to Vince's office wondering what Vanessa was going to say to him.

When Vanessa arrived at the diva's locker room, she was immediately greeted by Trish in a big hug as she said, "I am SOO happy that you are back."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "You have no idea how happy I am to be back." The girls broke apart and went to the couch. "I could not believe when I was told that you refused to have your name on the belt while I was away. Techinically you were the-"

"No, I was merely your substitute. You were still champion while you were away. I refused to let anyone else believe it."

"Why?"

"Cause, you are my best friend… and I know you would have done the exact same thing."

"Yeah… I would have in a heartbeat. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome… you know I love you."

"I love you too hun."

"I was so scared that you would never come back."

"Yeah… I was scared too. You know, all I can really remember from the time I was away, it was nothing but blackness. All I could hear was Jason's taunting voice saying "You will never escape me"."

"My God… what changed?"

"Well… one day I finally screamed "I have escaped from you! I killed you, you fucking bastard. You will never hurt me or anyone ever again." Once I said that… his voice was gone, but I was still in darkness… until I heard John telling me that he loves me-"

"John said that he loved you?"

"Yes, John Cena is in love with me."

"Oh my God!" Trish squealed and hugged her best friend again, "That is awesome girl!"

"Yeah it is…"

"I never thought he would find love again, and I am glad that he has found it in you."

"Me too… me too."

"Here is the million dollar question… do you love him back?


	12. A New Life and Love

_The following chapter contains sexual content…_

Vanessa looked at Trish after the question she was just asked, does she love John Cena back? She was about to answer, but then her cell phone rang, she would normally ignore it, but when she saw the name on the caller id, she immediately picked up. "Hello? What? When? An hour ago? Where is-? Japan?! All right, I am on the next plane there. Bye." She quickly hung up the phone and said, "Sorry Trish, but I gotta go."

"What's going on?"

"Rosalind just went into labor and her husband is currently in Japan with no way of getting home due to fact that all flights are grounded."

"Oh my God… your poor sister and this is their first child isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa as she hugged Trish, "and to answer your question…" She whispered the answer than ran out of the room, while Trish had the biggest smile on her face.

_John and Vanessa's locker room_

John walked in after his meeting with Vince McMahon and was surprised to see that Vanessa had her bag packed and she was putting on her coat. He asked, "What's going on?"

"My sister went into labor, and I need to go help her since her husband is stuck in Japan."

"But… but," said John, "I need you tonight."

"Sorry sweetie… but my sister needs me, and Vince already knows." She wrapped her arms around him with a light smile, "don't worry, you'll see me at home."

John sighed as he buried his face into her neck, "I swear Vanessa everyone knows the right moment to interfere so we can't be together."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Don't worry… I will make sure that soon, there will be a time where no one can interfere and we can finally…" She whispered something into his ear that made John's smile go wide. She kissed him sweetly and then quickly rushed out of the arena.

_Mass General Hospital, Boston Massachusetts _

Vanessa ran into the hospital six hours later and immediately was greeted by her brother Bradley. "B!" said Vanessa as she hugged him, "Where is she?"

"In here, she is currently 9 cm. She has been screaming for you for the last few hours."

Without a second thought, Vanessa went into the room and was greeted by her sweaty sister going through a contraction. Rosalind's face was bright red as she continued to breathe hard waiting for the contraction to end. Vanessa smiled lightly as she went up to her sister as said, "Rosa I am here."

Rosalind screamed, "I am going to kill him for doing this to me!" Finally she sighed in relief that the contraction had subsided for the moment.

Vanessa laughed lightly as she said, "There there, it will be OK."

"Oh god the pain…"

"Well… you wanted to do this naturally and now you're too late to get drugged." Vanessa immediately made a mental note that if she ever had a kid and went into labor, she would make sure to get an epidural.

"He is never going to touch me again."

"Yeah he will, you love Jacob too much not to let him touch you."

"Oh I doubt that!"

"Well I don't."

"I don't either," said a male voice and both girls looked up to find John leaning against the door frame, "I've seen you two together, and I know that it will be only a matter of time before you two are all over each other."

"John…" said Vanessa as she stood up and hugged him, "I was not expecting you here."

"I… called… him," said Rosalind between breaths as another contraction went through her body, "I figured that you would want him here… and truthfully I wanted him here."

"You did?" said Vanessa as she sat back down on one side of the bed while John took the chair on the other side, "why?"

"Well since my husband is not here, I thought it would be nice to have John here. Plus he is practically family with what he did while you were… you know."

"Yeah," said Vanessa as she looked at him, "he did a lot for me."

"Plus… I figured I could use his hand, so I don't break yours."

"Yeah," said John, who was smiling… but in truth was hiding the fact that Rosalind had the strength of Umaga, Big Show and The Great Kahli combined, and he thought for sure his hand was now broken.

Vanessa looked over at John and noticed that he had a slight look of pain on his face, she tried to hide her smile as she said, "Are you OK?"

"Oh yeah… just great," said John, but Vanessa knew that John was lying to her.

"Where is this doctor! I want this kid out of me!!"

"Don't worry Rosa, he will be here soon."

"Gah!" As Rosalind continued through the latest contraction, John and Vanessa simply looked at each other wondering what the hell to do.

Much to their relief, the doctor came in and checked out Rosalind and smiled as she said, "All right Mrs. Reed, you are fully dilated, on the next contraction I want you to push."

"Oh God… I wish Jake was here."

Just then Jacob Reed busted into the room and six pairs of eyes landed on Jake as they all screamed, "Jacob!"

"Am I too late?"

"No Jake, in fact you are right on time…"

"Thank God!" John moved so that Jake could be next to his wife.

"Oh Jake, how did you get here? I thought all flights were down?"

"All airlines were but by some miracle, I was picked up by a black jet with a W logo on it."

Vanessa and John looked at each other and said, "Vince."

"All right Mrs. Reed… push!"

_An hour and twenty minutes later_

The entire Eaton clan had been in the room greeting the newest member of the family. One by one everyone had oohed, aahed, held and baby talked to the little one until it was finally back into it's mother's arms.

"Oh my god… isn't he the most precious thing you have ever seen?" Rosalind asked as she held her new son in her arms, she had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Jacob, "Oh Jake, we have a son."

"Yes we do," said Jake as he lifted one of his son's hands with his finger, "hello little man, I am your daddy."

"And I am your mommy… and we are going to take such good care of you." She looked up at Vanessa and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course," said Vanessa as she gently took her newest nephew into her arms, "Hey buddy, I am your Aunt Vanessa, the cool aunt." She sat down in the chair and smiled at him, "trust me, you will be a fan of the WWE. You can brag to all your friends that you have a famous aunt. If you ever need someone to talk to or you have some that needs to be beaten up… you can always rely on your Aunt Vee."

As Vanessa was talking to her nephew and the new parents were basking the moment, John was staring at Vanessa. She looked beautiful considering she was still in her wrestling gear and her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. He watched as she was talking to the baby and he could not help but imagine what she would look like with a pregnant belly, feeling their child growing inside of her, and watching her bring that child into the world.

John then looked at Rosalind and Jacob, this couple had just given birth to their first child. He could see in their eyes that they were even more in love then they had been. He felt sad since he did not get to experience this moment with Stacy… he never got the chance to see his son. Now, they would never got the experience that he had just witnessed. He looked back at Vanessa and wondered if he would get the experience it with her.

"_You will… just have faith in her and yourself,_" said an unknown voice from inside of him and immediately he felt confident in getting to experience what had happened tonight with Vanessa, the woman he loved and he was going to do everything his power to make it happen.

"Can I hold him?" asked John and Vanessa smiled as she nodded, stood up and gently handed the baby into John's arms. John sat down on the couch and as he talked to the baby, Vanessa stared at him with a light smile on her face.

"Hey buddy," said John, "I am your Uncle John and I am very honored to have witness your birth." Everyone looked at each other surprised that John had said that, but at the same time they smiled as they all felt that at John Cena was indeed the one for their beloved Vanessa. They all looked at Vanessa who was leaning against the wall, just simply staring at John and the baby, they were wondering what he was thinking.

She knew that he might have been sad since he did not get to experience with his wife before she was killed. She knew that now John and Stacy's son would be almost three years old now. Suddenly she smiled again as she noticed how tiny the baby looked in John's massive arms. She also noticed what a perfect picture it was, and she could see him holding a child… their child. A child conceived in love… a true love that would last forever.

It was at the very moment Vanessa realized something… she loved John Cena back… truly loved him back. She always enjoyed his company, and whenever they were apart, she felt like a part of her was missing. She always looked forward to getting to see John, even if though the lived next door to each other. When they were together, she had never felt happier, she was always smiling and laughing. While she was in her catatonic state, he never left her side on his days off, and he redid her home so it would not remind her of the incident with Jason.

Just then Jacob spoke, "What are we going to name him?"

Everyone looked at him and thought for a moment, Rosalind first spoke, "Alex?"

"No," said Jake, "Jason?" The looked on everyone's face told Jacob the answer to that question, "No…"

"Nicholas?"

"No."

"Andrew?"

"No."

"David?"

"Uh, we already have a David."

"Henry?"

"Oh God no!"

"Richard?"

"NO!"

"William?"

"To name him after Uncle Billy… uh no."

"Michael," spoke John out of nowhere and everyone looked at him with surprise since he had been silent for a long time, "he should be named Michael."

Jacob came up to John and took his son, "Michael… honey what do you think?"

Rosalind held her son and looked at him for a moment, "Michael… I like it. Michael Lowell Reed."

"After dad," said Vanessa, "it's about time someone named a kid after dad. Plus with Michael, it's the perfect name."

"Yeah," said Jacob, "Michael Lowell Reed. It's perfect and so is he."

"OK everyone," said the nurse as she came in, "it's been a long night for these two and now they need their rest."

_The following day_

Vanessa and John had returned back to John's cabin had simply went to bed, Vince allowed them to take the night off from Raw, since Michael Robert Reed was born at 6:30 am and Vince would prefer his champions to be top shape. So the minute they got back to the cabin, they immediately collapsed into bed and slept for several hours.

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw the time 3:30pm. She could not believe it that she had slept so long, she groaned as she slowly sat up and noticed that John was now missing from the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she removed the sheet from her body and stood up. "John?" she asked as she stretched and looked around. She got a little nervous since the last time John disappeared from bed… she mentally shook it off since she knew that could never happen again. Vanessa sighed as she slowly walked down the stairs as she continued to call out for John, "John? Honey you down here?" She began to get worried until suddenly she smiled as she noticed John standing outside.

John was standing outside, since it was slight warmer then normal for that time of year enjoying the beauty of winter, when suddenly he felt two hands come from behind him and roamed up his stomach and chest. He moaned softly and when he open his eyes and turned his head he saw Vanessa standing behind him. He smiled as he said, "Hi there."

"Hi… I woke up and I was all alone," said Vanessa as she slowly came around front to face him."

"Sorry, I woke up a few minutes ago and figured you needed sleep."

"We've slept for 9 hours… I think that is more than enough considering we usually get only about 4 or 5. Since now that my nephew has been born, I am pretty sure my sister and brother-in-law won't be getting much sleep for a long time."

John smiled as he wrapped one arm around Vanessa, "Yeah I am sure about that… I was just amazed how much sleep we got… I guess watching a child being born wore us out."

"Well that… and the fact we both had a match at the Royal Rumble last night, we had a lot of adrenaline while we were in that birthing room… which reminds me to make sure that I get an epidural if I am ever to give birth to a child."

John smiled as he said, "Well I have to say it was a wonderful experience to have witnessed." He looked away for a moment and Vanessa immediately knew why.

"John…" said Vanessa as she made him look at her, "are you thinking about Stacy?"

John sighed he said, "Yeah… I never got to experience that with her. I never got to see my son being born. I never got to see him, I never got to hold him, never really got to love him."

Vanessa cupped his face with her hands as she said, "Listen to me, I am sorry that you ever got to experience that… no person should ever experience it. I know it must of have been painful knowing that Stacy and Michael are gone, but you know what, you did something wonderful last night."

"What?"

"Naming my nephew after the son you never got to know. Michael was the perfect name for him."

"I thought so, I looked at that little one in my arms and immediately the name Michael came to me."

"It was really touching, everyone told me so." Vanessa wrapped one arm around him as she smiled and said, "You know… seeing you holding little Michael in your arms made me realize something."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh… you know last night at the Rumble before we were interrupted I wanted to tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"Well, once I saw you holding Michael it really confirmed what I already knew."

"And that was…"

"I love you." Vanessa smiled as she said, "I love you John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. I have loved you from the moment you came into my kitchen. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You are kind, sweet, generous, unselfish, romantic, loving and most of all you always make me life. You are my light at the end of the tunnel. It was your love that brought me from the darkness, without you… I am not sure where I would be. I love you."

John smiled as he rest his forehead against hers as he said, "I love you too Vanessa Claire Eaton. From that very same moment… although I tried so hard to deny it. When Stacy died, I never thought I would find love again. I thought once she was gone, that was it. I was ready to die right there and then… but then you came into my life and that very moment everything change. You helped me quit drinking to oblivion, you gave me the motivation to get back into that ring again… you taught me to love again. You showed me that I could find everything I want… just by looking into your eyes. I can see the future… and it's beautiful. God… I love you so much."

"Oh John…" John immediately silenced her by kissing her passionately. He pulled her close to him as she immediately responded back with equal passion as he slowly caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He noticed that this kiss was different than any other kiss they had shared in the past… while the others had passion… it seemed like something was missing. Now that they had shared their true feelings for each other, this kiss was like the perfect recipe gone perfectly right.

John broke the kiss, only to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck as she slowly caressed along his back and arched her neck to give him more access. Vanessa gently bit her lip as John continued his exploration of her body as he slowly caressed down her back and cupped her buttocks pulling her closer as she slowly grinded against his hips causing him to moan.

He suddenly maneuvered them to that Vanessa was against the wall of the house as he gently captured her wrists and held them over her head as he continued to kiss her neck and along her shoulder as he removed the strap of her silk pajama top from her shoulder. His knee was between her legs so she was basically sitting on his knee as he removed her pajama top revealing her breasts. His hand slowly traced along her stomach until it had found it's way to her breast as he cupped it, causing her nipple to immediately bud in the heat of his hand.

Vanessa suddenly gasped as John's mouth captured her nipple in his mouth and gently teased it with his tongue. After laving one breast, he moved to the other as he She moaned as John continued to torture her his mouth as his hands released her hands, traced along her body until he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed and lied down beside her, in which Vanessa mounted the top of him as she smiled and said, "My turn." She kissed his mouth hungrily in which John immediately kissed back and ran his fingers through her hair. She broke the kiss and kissed along his neck as she slowly grinded against John's hips causing John to moan as she continued to torture him. "Vanessa…"

Vanessa ignored him as she continued to kiss along his neck, chest and down his stomach as her hand roamed lowered, but before she could do anything, John grabbed her hand and flipped them over again so he was on top. He removed her pajama bottoms and his as well, in which he smiled as he spread her legs with his knee. Vanessa smiled in approval, he looked like he was craved out of stone. He was perfect in every way, and she felt lucky that he was all hers. He slowly straddled her, then slowly guided himself into her, and they were joined as one. Two bodies formed one soul as they joined together in the heat of passion in which together they soared to ecstasy.


	13. I Hate You!

_Three Months Later_

"Hello!" said Candice as she waved hand in front of Vanessa's face, "Earth calling Vanessa!" Vanessa was not responding, since she had a goofy look on her face and a huge smile.

"Here try this," said Trish with a knowing smile, "Hey Vanessa, John is here and naked."

"Huh?" said Vanessa as she came out of her daze, causing all the girls to laugh and Vanessa shook her head, "Sorry, I was…"

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" said Victoria from across the room, "Yeah we could see the look on your face."

"Can you blame her though?" said Torrie as she wrapped her arm around Vanessa, "have you seen her boyfriend? He is a good looking man… plus she is in LOOOOOVE."

Vanessa smile grew wider as she said, "Yes, I am truly, madly, deeply, head over heels in love with John Cena!" The girls all sat down with their lunches as Vanessa leaned against the wall, "I never thought I would find love again after…"

"He should not be mentioned," said Trish with a note of distain.

"Exactly," said Vanessa, "but from the moment he came into my life… love flew right in and took me to the heavens." She breathed a sigh of bliss as she looked at her friends, "I thank God everyday that he came into my kitchen-"

"While you were working on that sink," said Lillian

"That is always broken and you cursing…" said Trish with a knowing look.

"And got you soaked," said Candice.

"While wearing a white shirt," said Melina.

"And a black bra," said Lita.

"Hey," said Victoria, "apparently the wet look is how you get a man." The girls all laughed while Vanessa blushed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Thanks for reminding me… but the POINT is, the moment he walked in, I never looked back."

"And we have you to thank," said Trish as she rose her glass to Vanessa, "because of you, we got the John Cena that we all know and love back from the oblivion that he had fallen into when he lost Stacy."

"Yeah," said Victoria, "because of you, the champ has returned."

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Well when he returned, he gave me the one thing I always dreamt of. From the moment I first saw him on television, I wanted to be in that ring, and I wanted to stand along side him."

"And I have to say," said Candice, "since you became his manager, he seems to be a lot better in the ring." All the girls nodded in agreement, "I think you are his muse when it comes to the ring. I never saw him like this when Stacy."

Torrie gave a unladylike snort as she said, "No offence to Stacy, but she was a distraction to any person she managed. I mean look at her record, she simply sucked as a manager…" Everyone nodded in agreement, "I mean don't get me wrong, I was close to Stacy… but honestly I don't think the WWE was right for her. Unlike Vanessa here, Stacy was always the damsel in distressed, she always needed to be rescued. The guys are always afraid to come near Vanessa, since they knew that she is not afraid to get her hands dirty."

"Well can you blame them? Do you guys remember the first guy that tried to mess with her?"

"You mean what she did to Joey Mercury?" The girls all laughed as the remembered what Vanessa did to him.

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Hey I have two brothers and I worked in a restaurant, I knew what to do! He learned that "

"Which hurt like hell by the way when you hit," said Melina causing all the girls to laugh and nod the heads in agreement.

"Apparently, I scare the men so they don't mess with me,' said Vanessa with a shrug, "so in a way I don't distract John since he knows I can handle myself."

"Well… here's to you," said Trish as she and the rest of the girls rose their glasses to her, "may you and John be successful in your careers and you life together."

"Here here," said the girls in chorus as they clinked glasses and sipped their drinks."

"OK OK," said Vanessa, "enough of about John… here are some new pictures of baby Michael." The girls continued their luncheon with laughs, pictures, jokes, and of course more talking about men.

_A while later_

Vanessa arrived at her locker room after the luncheon and was greeted by John as he said jokingly, "About time you showed up. I had to put up being alone for the last hour or two." He pouted and sulked like a five year old as he said, "and you know how I hate being alone."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Aww poor baby." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his pouting lips, "is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

John thought for a moment but then a devilish smile came on his face as he said, "Well… I could think of something you could do to make me happy."

He pulled her close to him but before he could do anything, there was a knock on the door, and a technician said, "Ms. Eaton, Mr. Cena, Mr. McMahon wants to see you immediately."

"God damn it," said John softly but to the technician, "all right we will be right there." He looked at Vanessa and sighed, "What the hell? Is everyone psychic or something?"

"Not everyone, just Vince." Vanessa smiled lightly as they went to Vince's office with a little smile on her face. As she knocked on the door, "Brace yourself…"

"Come in!" boomed Vince's voice from the other side of the door causing Vanessa and John jump lightly.

"Oh boy…" said John, "this can't be good."

When they went into the room, there was Vince McMahon sitting on couch next to his daughter Stephanie McMahon-Lévesque talking about something. Vanessa cleared her throat causing Vince and Stephanie to look up. Vince smiled as he said, "Ah John, Vanessa, welcome, please sit down."

Stephanie smiled at Vanessa and John before she said, "OK dad, now that these two are here, I need to go check on Paul and Aurora." With that Stephanie left, and any sign of relief had disappeared with her, John and Vanessa looked at each other and wondered what was in stored for them.

Vince looked at his top two champions and smiled lightly since he could sense they were nervous since usually he would go to them about their matches and whatever, but when Vince calls you to him… it is usually not good. "Don't worry you two, you are not in trouble." Vince smiled again when he saw the tension leave their bodies. "I just wanted to let you know that on Friday you two will have an autograph signing in New York before flying to the house show."

"Oh…" said Vanessa, "ok that is not too bad."

"Uh… Vince," said John, "Friday is kinda bad for me… Friday is going to be the…"

Vince looked at John and knew what he was talking about, Vanessa sensed it as well and smiled lightly. "John, I know what Friday is… but I need you to do this signing. Plus it has been three years, I am sure she would not mind you going to work and seeing the fans."

John looked at Vanessa, and then at Vince with a slight look of defeat that went unnoticed to Vince and Vanessa as he said, "All right, I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Vince as he then spoke about what John and Vanessa were to do for the night.

_Meanwhile_

He walked from the locker room once Vince began speaking about the couple's matches for the night. He went into his locker room and locked the door to collect his own thoughts. Ever since John Cena returned to the WWE, he lost his momentum as the main eventer of the WWE. Hell he was placed on the backburner left to simmer until the bigwigs feel like putting he back on top… which knowing his luck would be for a long time.

What was worse, Cena got the best woman on the whole roster… Vanessa Eaton. She was everything men want in a woman, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet and was not afraid to get into the ring and fight along side John or even put herself in the danger to protect John. He had been so close to getting Vanessa as his manager… but the moment John returned… Vanessa immediately jumped into John's arms.

How the hell did this happen? When Cena was off being a miserable bastard, everyone focused on him… everyone wanted to be in the company of him, women would fall to his feet, now that Cena was back… no one gave two shits about him. John became the most popular guy again, everyone wanted to hang out with John and Vanessa. No cared about him, in fact everyone ignored him, or just put up with him out of sympathy.

He hated John Cena with a passion, the man took everything he ever wanted, the championship, the popularity, his dream career… and above all else, he took Vanessa's heart. He had enough of John Cena… and he was going to do something about it.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, "Hey it's me… listen I need to you to do me a favor…"

_Friday Meet WWE Champion John Cena and WWE Women's Champion Vanessa Eaton New York_

John and Vanessa were sitting at the table, halfway through the signing, signing autographs, meeting fans, taking pictures and simply meeting their fans. On occasion John and Vanessa would share a kiss at fans request to get an approval.

Before the next fan came up, John leaned over to Vanessa and whispered, "Is it over yet?"

Vanessa smirked as she said, "Almost, but then we have to fly to Chicago for the house show."

"Damn."

Vanessa laughed lightly just as the next fan showed up, she smiled sweetly as she looked up at the fan and said, "Hi how are you?"

"I am great," said the man as he shook both their hands, "I am a fan of both of you."

"Aw, that is sweet," said Vanessa as she signed the picture of her and John after John handed it to her.

"That is real nice of you to come down and see us," said John with a smile after the picture was taken of them.

"Yeah… and John," said the guy, "I just wanted to say I am sorry about Stacy." That caused Vanessa to choke on the water she was sipping, and coughed lightly as he continued, "Can't believe it has been three years today since she died…"

"Yeah…" said John, who was suddenly became uncomfortable.

"You two really had a great love, it was a shame that she died, not to mention that your son died also…" as the guy continued about Stacy, John was shifting in his chair as he comfort zone was gradually growing smaller and smaller. He felt like all the air was sucked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was shocked that someone was mentioning Stacy, considering ever since John returned, no one brought her up to John. She looked at John and saw how he was reacting, she quickly looked at one of the people who was running the signing and with her eyes motioned to the fan who was talking to John, who finally got the fan away from John. She sighed lightly of relief once the fan was gone, and she then leaned toward John before the next fan came up. "You OK?'

John looked at Vanessa and with a slight smile he whispered, "Yes, and I am fine."

"You sure? I mean we can stop the signing-"

"No no, I will be fine."

"OK…" said Vanessa who then nodded for the next fan to be let up. As the signing continued she noticed that John was still the same toward the fans… but for some reason he was really being distant to her. She noticed that he was not holding her hand, and t when he kissed her she noticed that the kiss lacked the passion they once had. Even after the signing, Vanessa noticed that John was being distant to her which was starting to scare her. He was not talking to her, nor being affectionate, hell when they got to the arena he simply disappeared until it was time for their match. Vanessa was beginning to wonder what was happening to John and if she was beginning to lose him.

_Later on that night in Chicag_o

Vanessa walked into the hotel room with an angry look on her face, she slammed the door and stared at John who was sitting on the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "What the hell happened to you?! You walked out on you match! You abandoned me when I needed you the most! Randy had to come down and save me from Johnny Nitro! What the hell is the matter with you John?! My God! I can not believe that you walked out on me, the woman you love!" She could not believe that he has not spoken for the entire time.

"Vanessa…" said John, "I can't do this anymore."

"Can do what?"

"Us."

Vanessa's heart immediately sank at the news, she looked at him and said, "What?"

"I am breaking up with you."

"But… but why?"

"It was that fan at the signing…" said John as he stood up and went to the window, "he made me realize that we have been a mistake."

"A mistake?" said Vanessa as she got angry, "A MISTAKE!? Are you fucking kidding me?! How can you say we were a mistake? I love you John… and for a moment I thought you loved me."

"I do love you… but I am cheating on Stacy with being with you."

"WHAT?!" Vanessa shrieked, "Cheating on Stacy?! Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Stacy dead? And has been for three years?"

"Yes… but she is still alive in my heart and when I am with you… it feel likes I am cheating on what we had."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" screamed Vanessa, "You feel like you are cheating on what you had with Stacy! You yourself told me when first hooked up that you said that you felt like Stacy was smiling down on us. You told me that the night when I killed Jason, Stacy pleaded with you to get up to save me! You were there when Michael was born, you told me you loved me to get me out of my cationic state. You gave Michael his name after your son that was never born! So now you're telling me that the last six months we had together… meant nothing to you?!"

John looked at her and said, "We should never had happened." Suddenly John's face was greeted by Vanessa's hand as she slapped him as hard as she could, causing John to fall on the bed. He stared up at her with a shocked looked on her face, since this was the first time she struck him. "Vanessa-"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL THE FUCKING SHIT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DECIDE TO PULL THIS SHIT ON ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELISH BASTARD! I REGRET THE DAY THAT I MET YOU! I HATE YOU JOHN CENA AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" With that Vanessa grabbed all of her stuff and stormed out of the hotel room with a strong slam of the door. Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "Damn you Cena… damn you."

She walked down the hall and knocked on a door, which was opened by a surprised Randy Orton. "Vanessa?" said Randy, "What are you doing here?"

"It's over…" said Vanessa with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"John dumped me."

"Oh Vanessa…" said Randy as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into the room. "I am so sorry sweetheart… what happened?"

"I don't know… I mean one minute we were perfect… and the next… he is dumping me because the last six months were a mistake." She then went on to explain the whole story of what happened.

"My God…" said Randy once she finished, "I can't believe that he would do that."

"I thought he loved me... I thought he was the one." She started crying hard and Randy immediately pulled her onto his lap as he simply held her. Randy whispered comforting her as he stroked her back and was vowing to himself that he was going to have a nice long chat with his best friend when he gets the chance.

A few moments later Vanessa's sobs subside and she rose her head up to look at Randy. "Randy… thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

Randy gave her that million dollar smile as he said, "I will always… ALWAYS be there for you."

"Thank you," said Vanessa and she kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled away until they were only inches apart… they stared at each other for a moment until suddenly Vanessa and Randy could not help themselves when suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. Randy maneuvered Vanessa so that she was straddling him as he stroked her tongue with his and unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it aside. Vanessa broke the kiss when she removed his tank top and tossed it along with her blouse. Randy grabbed her arms and held her back as he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Vanessa looked at him and said, "Yes… I want you Randy, I need you. No regrets."

"No regrets." Randy agreed as he stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and took her into the bedroom without a second thought or a moment of regret.


	14. Goodbye John

"What the hell is the matter with you John?!" screamed Randy backstage at Raw that following Monday. "How could you do that to Vanessa? How you could dump her so coldly like that? She was the best thing that ever happened to you and like everyone else in the world I believed that you loved her! You abandoned her during your tag match… which by the way I had to go and rescue her from Johnny Nitro! To make things worse you broke up with Vanessa that very night! How could you do that to her! She loved you very much, hell she thought you were the one you bastard! She came to me that night and ended up crying in my arms! I should kill you for what you did to her!"

John stared at Randy as he said, "I can't be with her Orton, I would cheating on-"

"NEWFLASH CENA!" screamed Randy, "STACY IS DEAD! SHE HAS BEEN FOR THREE YEARS JOHN! YOU NEED TO MOVE ON!"

John suddenly grabbed Randy by the throat and shoved him against the wall, "Shut the fuck up Orton!! You don't know anything! You have never been married! You never had lost the love of your life like I have! You never had to learn through a cop that your wife and unborn son were killed by a fucking drunk driving! Stacy may be dead… but she is still my wife in my heart and being with Vanessa was breaking those sacred VOWS!" John looked at what he was doing, and immediately back away from Randy, "Oh my God Randy… I am so sorry."

Randy looked at John, before slugging him across the face and saying, "My God John, you know what… you don't deserve Vanessa! She is WAY too good for you! She is way better of a person that you are! You are a coward! I thought you were better than that John! You were there for her when that whole nightmare with Jason occurred! My God… I can not understand what she saw in you! Hopefully soon Vanessa will be with someone who will love her unconditionally, just as any person would want to." Randy walked toward the door, but stopped to and said, "John, whether you like it or not… Stacy is gone, and when she died, so did those sacred vows. Stacy would have wanted you to move on, and I am sure that she would not have let a fan get to her if the situation was turned around." With that Randy left the room while rubbing his neck from where John laid his hands, feeling better that he got to do what he wanted to do.

John stood there for a moment could not believe that Randy slugged him… but before he could think another thought, Vanessa entered the locker room and placed her stuff down on the ground. Despite the fact that they broke up, Vanessa was still his manager, or at least for the moment. John watched her as she grabbed her hair brush, took her hair out of the ponytail, and brushed it furiously until it was smooth and shiny. John felt a little sad as he missed running his fingers through her curly hair, hell he missed being with her. He had not seen her since that night they broke up, she ended up staying with Trish. He only saw her before matches, she refused to talk to him, let along look at him. John regretted he broke things off the way he did… but he knew that deep down it was the best thing. "Vanessa." No answer. "Vanessa?" Again no answer. "Vanessa…"

"John," said Vanessa calmly and point blank while still not looking at him, "I don't want to fucking talk to you."

"But I-"

"But NOTHING Cena!" said Vanessa with anger while still refusing to look at him, "You ended things between us, and that is it! I don't want to hear anymore of your fucking excuses." She walked toward the door, "By the way, tonight is my last night as your manager. I need to talk with Trish, I will see you at the curtain." With that she walked out leaving John shocked and confused about the encounter he just had but more about what Vanessa just said to him.

_John Cena w/ Vanessa Eaton vs. Randy Orton for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP_

John and Randy were slugging it out in the ring with Vanessa at ringside. The fans noticed that Vanessa and John were acting differently for each other. In fact they noticed that Vanessa refused to look at John or even root for him. There had been rumors on the internet that John and Vanessa broke up, not to mention that Vanessa was seen leaving Randy Orton's hotel room early this morning. However with those internet rumors, most fans did not believe it. Vanessa stood along ringside, mainly keeping her head down, but when she watched the action, the fans noticed that Vanessa was not normally rooting on John, she just stood there and watched the match. She looked down when John looked at her, she shaked her head and roll her eyes. John sighed as he continued the match and the fans were wondering what was going on

Suddenly Vanessa looked up just in time to see the ref being knocked out when John reversed the RKO and shoved Randy into the referee accidentally. Vanessa watched as John suddenly clotheslined Randy down to the ground, and she put on her gloves. John was setting up John for the FU, meanwhile Vanessa had slipped in the ring and John got Randy on his shoulders, he was suddenly received a low blow from Vanessa. The fans were utterly shocked into silence when he fell to his knees and Vanessa came around to face him. She tilted his face up, she saw the look of shock and hurt in his eyes, as she said, "Goodbye John," and with no emotion, and she slapped him right across the face causing him to go down. The fans were still stunned into silence, they could not believe that Vanessa betrayed Cena, but they did not know why or how to react. Vanessa looked at John's prone body, but then simply left the ring and walked away without looking back.

_Backstage Fifteen minutes later_

Vanessa was seen walking with her suitcase slung over her shoulder, she was heading for the parking lot when suddenly Todd Grisham ran up saying. "Vanessa Eaton! Vanessa Eaton! I want to ask you about costing Cena the WWE Championship!"

Vanessa stopped and gave Todd a look of death as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone wants to know… why did you turn on John Cena and screw him out of the WWE Championship?" Vanessa looked at him, rolled her eyes, scoffed and walked away without giving anyone an answer, with that causing them to go to the next match. She simply walked to her car, placed her stuff in the truck, and walked to the driver's side door.

She was about to get in when she heard Randy call out her name, "Vanessa!" Vanessa stopped and looked at him as he ran up to her sporting the WWE Championship. "Vanessa…"

"Congrats champ," said Vanessa as she spun the little W on the belt, "now it's your time to shine."

"Yeah… except I did not expect you to turn on Cena like that. In fact, no one did, not even Vince. Although he said he liked that ending better than what the writers thought of."

"Yeah well," said Vanessa as she leaned against the car, "it was my way of telling Cena it was over."

"So what is the plan for you?"

"Well… I am still the Women's Champion, so I am probably going to be doing that run for a while."

"Are you going to be managing anyone?"

"Not sure yet, have to see what Vince wants."

"Well… he told me he wanted you to manage me, to fuel this feud between me and John."

Vanessa sighed as she looked up at him, "Which would mean I have to be near Cena more…"

"I know, but hey you get to be near me too," said Randy in a teasing tone as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her cost to him, "and I am not that bad am I?"

Vanessa laughed as she said, "No… you're not bad at all."

"So will you be my manager?"

Vanessa smiled as she said, "Yes Randy… I will be your manager." Randy smiled as he hugged her tightly and spun her around causing her to laugh again. "Happy much?"

"Yes I am very happy," said Randy as he pulled away, "I've been dying for you to be my manager."

"Really?" said Vanessa with a look of surprise, "How long?"

"For a while now."

"Aww, well, now you got me," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "By the way, thank you for last night."

Randy smiled his dazzling smile as he kissed her temple and said, "You're welcome, I told you I would always be there for you."

"And you were," said Vanessa as she rest her head on Randy's chest, "and what we shared… it was beautiful."

"Yeah, it was wonderful… no regrets?"

"No, no regrets."

"Still friends?"

"Still friends," said Vanessa as they held each other for a while, "hey, how about we go out for a celebratory dinner WWE Champ?"

Randy smirked as he said, "I would like that… but I am driving…"

"But this is my-"

"One word, Vegas."

"Wait that was Candice not me!"

"No objections…" he then walked them around her car and put her in the passenger seat before hopping into the car and driving them away from the arena.

_Meanwhile_

He watched Randy and Vanessa from the distance and was pissed, he had succeeded in breaking up John and Vanessa… only to give Randy all his benefits. Randy was now the WWE Champion, and now he got Vanessa as his manager. He could not believe this… he had broken up Randy and Vanessa when he paid Melina to get Randy so drunk that he would sleep with her. Now Randy got to her in her corner again! He remember when he had asked for his chance against Cena, the McMahons looked at him like he had five heads. Vince had the gaul to say "Sorry, but we have decided to push Randy Orton and place him in a feud with Cena." The nerve of that old man! He gave this business the best years of his life and the are going to push some stupid snot nosed punk that he used to tag team with! He threw the water bottle that was in his hand and it landed on some nobody who was nearby, he quickly hid so that the person did not know who threw it.

When he went into his locker room, he sighed as he wondered what the fuck did he have to do to get what he wants. Paul married the bosses' daughter, but he does not push himself, in fact Paul was the one who wanted to push Randy since "he has all the potential to be as great as me… well almost as great". When it come to him, Paul did not like him, as usual "The Game" underestimates him. He smiled his evil smirked as he said, "Well… we will see who has the last laugh now won't we?"

_Sorry for the short chapter... but had no time and kinda having writer's block. Don't worry, there is more drama ahead!_


	15. Call 911!

It had be a month since John and Vanessa broke up and since Vanessa aligned herself with Randy. Surprisingly the fans did not turn on Vanessa like she expected, they still rooted for her and now they even rooted for Randy. Vanessa sometimes wonder about those fans, she thought for sure that the fans would have turned on her the moment she screwed John out of the title, but instead they still rooted for her.

_He was sitting in his home annoyed as hell since he was not getting what he wanted. In fact, everything was not going his way at all, he had been trying his hardest to screw Orton out of the title, but to no avail. Either Randy got out of it or Vanessa was there to save the day. He tried taking out Cena too… but John was a stubborn man… he got out of every situation. He could never get near Vanessa, she was either with Orton or with the other divas, even when she was alone, she refused to speak to him. It was common knowledge that Vanessa could not stand him, although he believed that she was playing hard to get. He counted the minutes till he could finally get Vanessa Eaton into his arms and his bed…_

Vanessa was sitting outside her home with Trish, enjoying a nice cup of coffee on one of their day off. Trish was talking about something… but if you were to ask Vanessa what she was talking about… she could not tell you since she was not paying attention. She was looking out toward lake, seeking some kind of peace of mind, but she could not find it since suddenly she was interrupted by a smack to the back of her head. "Ow!" she shrieked as she grabbed her head, "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me!" said Trish as she laughed lightly, "I had been calling your name for the last couple minutes! So I could not think of any way to get your attention, so I hit you."

"Jeez thanks," said Vanessa sarcastically, "how about next time try shaking me?" Vanessa sighed lightly as she said, "I am sorry Trish for snapping… it's been a long month."

Trish smiled lightly as she placed her hand on Vanessa's shoulder, "I completely understand… you and John broke up, and then Melina screwed you out of the title-"

"Thanks for reminding me," snapped Vanessa as she then looked over towards John cabin and sighed, "I miss him."

"I know you do," said Trish as she too looked at John's cabin, "have you talked to him since you left him for Orton?"

"No," said Vanessa as she leaned back in her chair, "I've been too upset, I can't even look at him without thinking about the night we broke up and how he did it."

"Not to mention that you also slept with Randy that night."

Vanessa looked at Trish as she said, "Yes, I slept with Randy that night, but I have no regrets about it."

"Does he know?"

"Not unless Randy told him."

"So is there anything going on with you and Orton?"

"Nope," said Vanessa, "we are still friends, and at work, I am just his manager. We agreed it would be better that way."

"Good… now back to talking about John…."

_Meanwhile_

John sat up in his bed after getting very little sleep… since every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. He could see her long brown curly hair, her sweet smile, her eyes… her beautiful blue-green eyes. John sighed as he stood up and stretched, no point in sleeping anymore. John got dressed and made his way downstairs to begin his day. He opened a window slightly to let in the warm spring air and suddenly he heard a laugh. He looked through the window and saw Vanessa sitting with Trish outside enjoying the day. His heart began to race as he watched Vanessa's hair blowing gently in the breeze, although she was a bit of a distance away, he could see her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She looked as perfect as she always did, there was the woman that he loved… he immediately closed the blinds as he mentally smacked himself for being so stupid.

He sat down on the couch and tried to close his eyes, but the moment he did, Vanessa's face flashed in his mind in which he immediately opened his eyes and cursed. Why couldn't she just disappear and leave him alone? Why did Vanessa still haunt him? He thought that the minute that he broke up with her, it would be over… but in fact it had gotten worse. He could still smell the perfume she wore on his pillow, not matter how many times he washed it. He could still feel her touch on his skin, her kiss on his lips… he could feel her in his soul. How could this be? How could he still want her? How could he still feel this for her?

Suddenly he heard some laughter and when he looked out the window he saw that Randy had shown up and was hugging Vanessa while spinning her around. He was jealous that Randy now had Vanessa in his corner. Although he broke up with Vanessa, John had hoped to keep Vanessa in his corner as friends… but instead she turned on him and went to Randy. He not believe she turned to his best friend, he thought for sure for a while she would go solo before aligning herself with a different man.

He looked away from watching Vanessa, Randy, and Trish interact disgusted and went straight to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the vodka bottle and immediately drank the bottle to the last drop, then would go the next the bottle. He continued to drink until his final bottle was down to the last drop… he then stood up, in which caused his head to spin wildly and suddenly fall to the ground. As the world turned black… he last world he uttered was, "Vanessa."

_Outside_

Vanessa sighed as she looked at Randy and Trish, "What am I going to do? I mean, I love John… maybe I was too quick to leave him."

Randy sighed as he sat down next to Vanessa on the chair, "Yeah, I think I too was a little quick to judge him too."

Trish smiled lightly as she said, "I think we all were, since he did abandon Vanessa cause he thought he was cheating on Stacy by being with her. Maybe we can all try to convince him to realize that he needs to let go of Stacy. We all know that he loves you Vee, but he need to convince him that he needs to let go of the past and move on."

"I totally agree with Trish," said Randy as he placed his hand on Vanessa's shoulder, "we all know that you and John are meant to be together. So I think we need to go over there and talk to him."

Before Vanessa could say anything, there was a loud bang and a sound of shattering of glass. Vanessa looked at Randy and Trish as she said, "Did you guys hear that?" Immediately Vanessa got a bad feeling as she walked as fast as she could to John's house, with each step she took, her feeling got worse. She got to the back door in which she looked and to her horror she saw John on the ground surrounded by bottles. "NO!" she screamed as she tried to open the door but to no avail as it was locked. She banged on the door screaming, "John! JOHN! WAKE UP! Randy call 911!"

"Vanessa what's going on?" said Randy as he and Trish ran up to her.

"It's John! He is on the floor." She continued to bang on the door hoping to wake John up. "Oh God come on John!"

"I'll check the front door," said Trish as she ran toward the front door, in which she tried to open but that too was locked, "Damn it! It's LOCKED!"

"Oh God!" said Vanessa as she tried again to open the back door, "JOHN! JOHN!"

"Vanessa, move!" said Randy as he walked to the end of the porch, "and call 911!" Suddenly out of no where Randy began running and through himself through the glass of the door. Vanessa cried out in surprise as she watched Randy throw himself through the door causing the glass to shatter in a million pieces.

"What was that?" said Trish as she went came from the front of the house.

"Randy just jumped through the door to get to John," said Vanessa as she handed Trish her phone, here call 911, and tell them to send two ambulance since I am pretty sure Randy did not get out of that unscathed."

"OK," said Trish as she dialed the number, "I need two ambulances at 1717 Maple Lane. We have a 30 year old Caucasian male unconscious on the floor possibly due to alcohol poisoning and a 27 year old Caucasian male with cuts due to jumping through a glass to get to the other male."

As Trish continued to talk to the dispatcher, Vanessa went through the now broken door and immediately kneeled down next to John. She carefully laid him on his back as she said, "John? John? Can you hear me sweetie? Please God wake up!" She searched for a pulse and thankfully found a very very faint and she also saw his chest rise and fall signaling that he was alive but barely. "Thank God, there is a pulse." She looked at Randy who was scratched in a few places, "You OK?"

"Yeah I am fine," said Randy as he walked up to him, "I have had worse injuries. I'll live."

Vanessa looked around the room and was shocked at all the bottles, "My God… look at all of this."

"He could not have drunken all of this," said Randy, "there has to be about 40 bottles here."

"Please God, don't let him die…" She held John's hand as she said, "Please John, don't leave me… I love you."

Suddenly the familiar sounds of the sirens from the ambulances began to wail as they rolled down the dirt road. Trish was there signaling them toward the house. The paramedics swiftly came in and quickly got John into one of the ambulances while putting Randy in the other. Vanessa and Trish immediately got into a car and followed them as quickly as they could to the hospital.

_Twenty minutes later_

Randy entered the waiting room after he was treated for his scratches from when he entered through the glass door and he was amazed what he had saw. John and Vanessa's families were both sitting in chairs waiting for an answer. He then looked at Trish who was sitting next to Vanessa. Vanessa was sitting in a chair with her knees bent up and her arms surrounding them, she was staring into space not talking to anyone. Randy came up to them and kneeled down in front of Vanessa. She blinked her eyes and looked right at him as she said, "This is my fault."

"What?" said Randy, "It's not-"

"Yes it is Randy," said Vanessa as she stretched her legs, "I should not have left him the way that I did… I should have been more understanding. I… I…"

Suddenly Vanessa began to cry and immediately Randy pulled her into his arms as he whispered, "Hey now, this is not your fault. No more than is it mine, none of us expected him to go back on a drinking binge. He is going to be OK, and once he gets out of this hospital, we are all going to be more supporting and loving."

Just then the doctor came in and everyone looked up at him, Vanessa immediately slipped out of Randy's embrace and asked, "How is he doctor?"

The doctor looked at everyone and sighed lightly as he said, "Well, we had to pump out his stomach. He blood alcohol level was at .48, it was a miracle that you got to him when you did, if he was left alone for another hour… he would have been dead."

"So is he OK now?"

"I am afraid that Mr. Cena is in a coma… and he might never come out of it."

"No… oh God no!" said Vanessa as her knees gave out and she collapsed in Randy's arms as she let out a horrible heartbreaking cry as she wondered what was she going to do. Everyone began leaning on each other for support and comfort as the wondered if they will John ever come out of it. Vanessa looked at the doctor and asked, "Can I please see him?"

The doctor smiled lightly as he said, "Of course."

Vanessa immediately walked into the room and was horrified at what she saw, John had tubes attached to him, and was hooked up to a dozen machines. "Oh God…" she sat down in the chair next time him and took his hand, "John… I am so sorry… I should not have treated you the way that I did." She stroked his face as she whispered, "Where are you right now??"

**John opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was no longer in his cabin, but at the beach in Florida. He was not sure how he got there, but he began to walk down that familiar path. He continued along see all the houses, and the peacefulness of the waves. Suddenly he noticed that he was right in front of the house he shared with Stacy. He was amazed that it was back in perfect order, in fact it was even better than before, the garden that Stacy once tried was actually in perfect order. **

**There was the swing set that he built for his nieces and nephews as well as Michael. It was perfect, it was how he wanted it to be with Stacy… it was wonderful. Suddenly he heard someone say, "Beautiful isn't it?"**

"**Yeah it is," said John as he continued to look at the house, without looking at the person who was talking to him walk up to him, "It's perfect."**

"**Yeah," said the person as they stood next to him, "it's exactly how we dreamed it would be."**

**Just then John looked to him and saw that it was Stacy who was standing next to him, "Stacy?"**

"**Hello John."**


	16. Go To Her

"**Stacy!" said John as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, "Oh God Stacy, I never thought I would ever get to hold you in my arms again." He lifted her up and spun her arm in a huge circle.**

**Stacy laughed as she said, "Well it feels wonderful to be in your arms again."**

"**And I am never going to let you go. Never ever again!" John laughed as he continued to spin his wife around in a big circle. He lowered her to the ground and immediately cupped her face and kissed her as he pulled her close to him. Suddenly he scooped Stacy into his arms and carried her into the house and their bedroom.**

Vanessa was sitting next to John in the hospital room, she had been sitting there for the last two months… well on her off days anyway. The chair was more like her living room, her dining room and her bed. She refused to leave John's side, only when she showered and went to the restroom or was forced to go home. She could not believe that he was in a coma, and the fact that he drank so much alcohol.

Although everyone told her that this wasn't her fault, she knew better and she felt responsible for what happened to John. She should never have said she hated him, she never should have turned her back on him. "Oh John… this is all my fault. I should have been more understanding. I guess I was just too angry at you because you broke up with me." She took her hand in his and gently stroked his knuckles, "No matter what I haves said or done… I still love you. I never stopped… no matter what I tried to do."

"How is he?" asked Randy when he entered the room, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Vanessa sighed as she leaned back, "Still no change, I am beginning to wonder if he is really…"

"Don't you dare say it," said Randy as he came up to her, "he is not dead. He is just recovering inside of his mind."

"He would not be like this if I had not came into his life."

"No, he probably would have died a long time ago."

"Randy… if he and I did not get romantically involved, then he would have been perfectly fine."

"No, that is where you are wrong…" said Randy as he kneeled down next to her, "whether or not he believes it, we all know better. You were the real he stopped drinking, it was your love that got him back into the ring. It was you that brought back the John Cena we all know and love. It was all because of you."

"Yeah and it was because of me that he is in this situation right now."

"No… there were many different factors. It all started at the signing you told me about. The one with that fan who brought up Stacy and the great love her and John shared."

Vanessa sat there for a moment and began to think about it. She looked at Randy and said, "Yeah that one fan was really odd. I mean no other fan brought up the fact that Stacy had died three years to that day… he kept mentioning Stacy and John's relationship. He never once brought up that John and I were together." Just then she had another thought… "Come to think of it… that night in Chicago during the match that John walked out on me… I looked down in the front row while I was waiting for a tag… and I saw that very same fan sitting there. When I was heading to John for the tag before he walked out… that fan had a sign that said "**_We still miss you Stacy_**" and then suddenly John walked out of me." Just then a realization slammed Vanessa like a Mack Truck, "Oh my God…"

"What?"

"Randy… someone was out to get rid of John!"

"What?!"

"I think that fan was hired by someone to get John to think about Stacy, end his relationship with me, and possibly make him as miserable as he was when Stacy first died to get him to leave the WWE again!"

"But why?"

"This is my theory," said Vanessa, "John left six months after her death and while he was gone, this person finally got what he wanted… to be at the top of the WWE."

"Wait… you think it is someone from the WWE?"

"Yes," said Vanessa as she stood up and went to the window, "think about it, while John was at the WWE, he was the top star. He was the one every male star wanted to be. Mr. Big Shot. The Champ. You know?"

"Yeah, I want to be that too, but I never would hurt John like that… he is my best friend."

"I know that, despite the fact that John was at the top, everyone loves him. Everyone is his friend… anyway, when John left, it left that top spot open for someone to take. Clearly the person who did this managed to slip in there and got that spot… but then John came back and he ended up back on the burner to simmer for a while. Which clearly got the guy pissed off… and I am sure me being in his corner has not helped."

"Yeah, everyone was so disappointed when you decided to align yourself with John."

"So… anyway, this guy decided that he would hire someone to remind him of Stacy and get him so upset that he would leave again?"

"Yes… however I was wondering if John had not drank himself into a coma… would he have stayed or would he have left?"

"I don't know Vanessa… but who would want John out of the so badly?"

"Well… there is only one person I can really think about right now."

"Who?"

"Adam Copeland."

"Edge?"

"Yes," said Vanessa as she leaned against the window sill, "remember for a short while he was the biggest star here, but the minute John had gotten back… Vince took the title off him and gave it to John. Not to mention he has been after me since I convinced Amy to leave him."

"Well… I have seen how he looks at you… he has a look in his eyes that makes me nervous."

"Yeah well right now I am more worried since now that Cena is like this… Edge might be going after you next."

"Well, he is going to be in a huge shock when I kick his ass," said Randy, "but right now I am going to look into this fan, if I can get him to confess… maybe this will give Vince some motivation to maybe getting rid of him for good." He went up to her and kissed Vanessa's cheek, "I will talk to you soon OK?"

"OK," said Vanessa, "oh and Randy?" Randy stopped to look at her, "be careful, if Edge is really behind this… he will probably want to make sure no one finds out." Randy smiled, nodded and with that Randy left. When Randy was gone Vanessa sat back down next to John. "John…"

"**Am I… am I dead?" asked John as he stared at Stacy, who was in his arms after they made love, "I mean am I in heaven?" She looked as beautiful as he remembered her, although she looked as she did before she got pregnant with Michael. Her blond hair surrounded her like a halo, and her brown eyes looked like honey and were filled with satifaction.**

**Stacy smiled lightly as she said, "No honey, you are in a coma right now due to the fact that your blood alcohol level was .48."**

"**Alcohol poisoning?" said John with surprise, "I don't remember why I drank so much…"**

"**I believe it was because of a certain blue-green eyed woman who live next door to you…" said Stacy with a knowing look and John looked at her with surprise, "What? You did not think I knew about Vanessa? I may be dead, but I am not blind." She slipped out of the bed and got dressed again and looked outside the window.**

**John got out and got dressed too as he said, "Yeah she was… but she is no you."**

**Stacy sighed lightly as she said, "That was the point… that is why I sent you to her."**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Let's talk a walk on the beach and I can explain everything."**

"**Ok…"**

A couple days later, Vanessa sighed lightly as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She had fallen asleep yet again to due crying… she stretched her muscles and stood up. She went into the restroom that was connected to the room and changed into a clean set of clothes that was in a bag that she brought with her just in case she fell asleep in the hospital. Usually she would manage to get home before it was too late, but sometimes she ended up falling asleep.

Once she had fully freshened up, she went back to the bed and looked at John as she said "Oh sweet John… unfortunately I have to go… but don't worry, I will be back on Tuesday or sooner if you can open those beautiful blue eyes. Please come back to me… I love you so much…" She lowered her lips to his and kissed him sweetly… and was disappointed when there was no reaction. "See you soon John." With that she grabbed her bag and left the room.

She had said goodbye to the hospital staff and entered the parking garage, she fished out of her car keys. She placed her bag into the trunk of her car, closed it and made her way to the driver's side of the car, but before she could get her door open… some grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled odd. Vanessa struggled to fight the person off, but the person was much too strong for her and finally she gave in to the fumes. She went limp into the person's arms, causing her to drop her keys and purse, in which the person scooped her up and whispered, "Good night sweet Vanessa." The person then carried her off to his car, who placed her in the backseat, and tied her up. They then got into the car and drove out of the parking garage with an evil smile on their face.

"**So are you going to tell me what you meant back at the house?" asked John as they continued along the beach, "We've been walking for a while now and you have been silent the whole time."**

**Stacy stopped and sighed as she said, "OK, I will talk, I have been enjoying this time together, and I wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer."**

"**What do you mean? I am here forever and always."**

"**No John… you are not meant to stay here."**

"**What are you talking about? You're my wife. I love you, and I want to be here with you. We are meant to be, for all of eternity. "**

**Stacy looked at the ocean and felt the tears form in her eyes, she shook her head and said, "No John… we were never meant to be."**

"**What?"**

"**John, you and I were never meant to be together."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**John, I was not meant to spend the rest of my life with you. The truth is if I hadn't gotten killed when I did… I would have ended up running off with someone else."**

"**And Michael? What about our son?"**

"**I would have taken Michael with me."**

"**So you are telling me, if you were still alive… you would have taken Michael and ran off with another man? What's next are you going to tell me that Michael was not my son?"**

"**No no," said Stacy as she rolled her eyes, "Michael was yours, but in the end you and I would have ended up breaking up and me running off with another man never to have been seen again."**

**John looked at the ocean as he could not believe what he heard from Stacy, "So you were not happy with me?"**

"**Yes I was," said Stacy as she looked at him, "but for some reason sometime after I would have had Michael… something would have went wrong between us and we would have ended up divorced."**

"**So what does Vanessa have to do with this?"**

**Stacy smiled lightly as she said, "Vanessa is the one who you are meant to be with. Always have been." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I have watched how you like to two are together… it is like everything in a romantic movie. You two are like one soul in two people… when you are together that soul is one and it is beautiful."**

"**Stacy… but what about us? Why do I feel like when I am with her, that I am cheating on you?"**

"**Cause John… you are a noble man. You always believed in doing the right thing." She lifted his left hand where his wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight, "This ring symbolizes the vows we took to love, honor and cherish until death parted us. John… when I took my last breath, those vows ended."**

"**Not for me…"**

"**But they did…"**

"**When?"**

"**The moment you met her," said Stacy as she took the wedding ring off his finger and tossed it into the ocean, "I sent you to New Hampshire and to that lake house next to hers. I sent you to the woman you are meant to be with." **

**Just then she looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly as she motioned him to look. When John turned around, he saw someone walking toward them, as the person got closer, his heart began to race. Suddenly the person stopped a few feet away from them and he immediately knew it was Vanessa. She was standing there in a flowing white dress, her curly brown hair was blowing gently in the breeze, and she smiled that sweet smile as she extended her hand to him. Just then he could her sweet voice in the breeze whispering, _"John… come back to me… I love you… please… come back… come back… please… come back to me… I need you… I love you so much…"_**

**John then looked back at Stacy who was suddenly standing next to a young man. He had sandy blonde hair and he was John's height and what John noticed was that he had John's blue eyes. John could not believe it so he asked.. "Michael?"**

"**Hi dad," said Michael Cena as he smiled at John, "yeah this is me. This is what I would have looked liked if I had grown up. Listen dad, both mom and I want you to be with Vanessa. You will be very happy with her and your children."**

"**Son I wish I had gotten to know you."**

"**I know dad… I wish I had gotten to see life and I probably would have been a wrestler like you… but I guess I was not meant to be a part of this world. Don't worry dad, mom and I will be fine."**

**She smiled as she motioned to Vanessa, "It's time for you to go John… she is waiting for you." **

"_**John… come back to me…"**_

**John looked at Stacy and Michael as he said, "I will always love you."**

"**And we will always love you John… we'll be in you heart always. Just remember one thing…"**

"**What's that?"**

"**You and Vanessa are meant to be together, and no matter what… it is not wrong to be with her." With that Stacy and Michael turned around and walked toward the house, with every step she and Michael began to fade until they finally disappeared.**

**John watched them disappeared and wiped the tear from his eyes, he looked at his now bare left hand. He could not believe that Stacy threw the ring into the water… but at the same time he suddenly felt relieved… and free. Suddenly he turned and looked at Vanessa who was still standing there. She smiled and lifted her hand once again beckoning him to her. He looked back for a moment and then made his way toward Vanessa, when he was right in front of her, he smiled and took her hand and together they walked toward the sunset…**

John slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a moment, he was surprised to see that he was in a hospital room. He moved lightly and groaned softly since he noticed that his muscles where really stiff… clearly he had been out for a while. He looked around hoping to see Vanessa since he wanted to tell her what had happened and how much he wanted her back. However he was disappointed to see that she was nowhere to be found… and for some reason was had a bad feeling.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he disappointed to see Randy walking through the door. Randy looked and was surprised to see that John was awake, he smiled as he said, "John! Thank God you are awake!"

"Randy…" whispered John since he voice was so dry, "water…"

"Of course," said Randy and got a cup of water, in which he helped John drink it, "we never thought you would have come out of it."

"Come out of what?"

"John… you've been in a coma for almost three months now."

"Three months??" said John as he slowly sat up, "Holy shit…"

"Yeah, that thought for sure you would have died the first night after you drank all that booze."

"Not my brightest moments…" said John, "and I will never do that again."

"Yeah… but for some reason you held on, and Vanessa never your side."

"Vanessa?" said John and his eyes lit up, "She was here the whole time?"

"Yes, she never left that chair," said Randy, "she kept begging you to come back to her, she kept apologizing for treating you the way she did after you two broke up. Which I too want to apologize for the way I acted."

"No man, it was my own fault…" said John as he looked at the door, "speaking of Vanessa… where is she? I need to see her and tell her something important." Just then Randy looked away and uncomfortable, in which gave John really bad feeling. "Randy? Where is Vanessa?"

Randy sighed as he looked at his best friend and said, "I am sorry John… but Vanessa disappeared last week… we think she might have been kidnapped."


	17. Mój piękny Księżna

"Missing?" said John with shock, "Vanessa is missing? What? When?"

"Last Friday," said Randy as he sat down on the chair next to the bed, "in fact, she disappeared here at the hospital. She was leaving here to get to a house show, but she did not even get into her car. Her keys and purse were on the ground, and all the contents were still in it. Nobody knew she was missing until it was time for the house show and she did not show up. Vince called her cell phone but when a nurse at the hospital answered… we knew that she disappeared."

"Oh God…" said John as he leaned on the pillows and felt a pit in the core of his stomach, no sooner does he come out of a coma and was prepared to tell Vanessa that he wanted to try again… some bastard takes her away. "Has there been a ransom demand?"

"No," said Randy, "unfortunately there hasn't been. Although I think that the person that took her, got what he wanted…"

"Which is…"

"Vanessa."

"What are you talking about?" asked John with a look of confusion on his face.

Randy sighed as he said, "Well… a couple days before she disappeared, Vanessa had a theory."

"A theory? A theory about what?"

Randy ran his fingers through his hair as he said, "Are you strong enough to hear this? I am worried that if I tell you, your health-"

"Fuck my health!" screamed John, "I need to know what happened to the woman I love!"

Randy looked at John with surprise, "The woman you love?"

"Yes…" said John, "this coma had made me realize that Vanessa is the one I truly love and want to be with. I saw Stacy and Michael…"

"Michael?"

"My son… he was all grown up, and they both told me that it was OK to be with her and be happy. When I opened my eyes the first thing I wanted to see was her beautiful face, her blue-green eyes, just her. Instead the first person I see was your ugly mug…"

"Oh jeez thanks…" said Randy and he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, no offence but you aren't my type…"

"Yeah well you're not my type either sweetheart, you bring too much baggage into your realtionships." The guys laughed lightly at the joke but then got serious again.

"Anyway, what was this theory Vanessa had that possibly cause her to disappear?"

Randy looked away as she said, "She thinks that someone was out to get you to leave the WWE again. While you were away this person got to be the top superstar… and then the minute that you returned. He got placed on the back burner and left to simmer. Not to mention they were after Vanessa…"

"Vanessa?" said John with surprise, "Why would they be after Vanessa?"

"Have you seen her? She is the best diva in the business, she is not afraid to get in the ring… not to mention she is a smart, funny, sweet and beautiful woman on in inside and out."

"I know… that is why I love her."

"Anyway, her theory was that this person hired that fan at the signing who talked about Stacy, and that same fan showed up in Chicago, to remind you more to get you to break up with Vanessa… and possibly get you so miserable that you…"

"That I would leave the WWE again."

"Exactly, so that it would leave the top spot open and leave Vanessa free to be with him."

"So who is it?"

"Well… we thought it was Edge."

"Edge?"

"Yes… but he has nothing to do with it. As much as he would love to be at the top again… he is too happy with his new relationship, that he would not risk ruining it. He even said that he wanted to thank Vanessa for convincing Amy to end the storyline…" He looked out the window, "Although now I think about it more… I think this person was really out to get Vanessa."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Consider this… who got the title from you?"

"You did Orton."

"Exactly," said Randy as he looked back at John, "I am currently on top, not to mention Vanessa is currently in my corner since she turned on you. So wouldn't they have grabbed me instead of her?"

"Not necessarily Randy," said John after a couple moments, "you may be on top, but before I went into my coma, the plan was for us to feud for a while and eventually I would have regained the title. So basically this person would still have no shot at the title."

"Good point."

"So I think Vanessa's theory is still in play that they would want me out of the WWE in order for them to get to be in the top spot. But why would they make Vanessa disappear?"

"Well, this is my theory, they want Vanessa for themselves. Clearly they are obsessed with her, he must figure that if he has Vanessa, he will get to be on top. He must think that if Vanessa Eaton is in his corner, that he will become champion. I mean look at both of us, when we had Vanessa in our corner, we were unstoppable."

"So he thinks that if Vanessa was with him, he would be the best."

"Yes, the only problem is… I think this person wants Vanessa as more than just his manager."

"What do you mean?" Randy sighed lightly and John looked confused. "Randy?"

Randy sighed again as he said, "While you were in the coma… Vanessa started receiving letters and flowers and gifts from someone. Neither one of us know who they were from since they were never signed… but last Monday the card that was with the flowers had something really disturbing on it."

"What was that?"

"It had said, "**_See you soon._**" Sure enough a few days later she disappeared." He stood up and looked out the window, "It's my fault, I should have been here with her… then this would never have happened."

"Randy this isn't your fault, if anything, if you were with her… you probably would have been hurt or worse."

"I still feel responsible for her being missing."

"Don't, no one could have predicted that she would have been taken from the hospital. She could have been taken from a WWE even or even from home. I am just wondering who is God's name has her."

**Vanessa was pacing around the room she was in, she had no clue how long she was out when she woke up. Not to mention how she had been missing from the known world. She did not know if anyone noticed she was missing, although now she wondered if her purse and keys were not stolen. Her thoughts then went to John, what happens if John wakes up and she is not there? Although honestly she knew that John would probably not want to see her ever again.**

**Suddenly she shook her head and smacked herself mentally, which surprised her. She then heard a voice that said, _"Use your love with John to get through this… use your love."_ Vanessa looked around wondering who had said that, "Whoa… that was odd. I wonder who said that… and why am I talking to myself aloud?"**

**She looked around the room that she was in, this room was surprisingly nice considering she was kidnapped. It was decorated like a typical bedroom in a home with soft pinks accented with ivory, it was beautiful room, although it disturbed Vanessa a whole lot. "OK… I am officially creeped out right now." She then began to scream, "All right you son of a bitch! What the hell do you want with me?! Or better yet… who the fuck are you?!"**

**Just then the door opened and entered a person who was covered from head to toe in black carrying a tray of food and drink. The person then placed the tray on the table that was in the room, and in a distorted voice said, "Here you go my sweet princess."**

**Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh go to hell you fucking prick."**

"**Ah that fiery temper that I love…"**

"**Bite me asshole."**

"**Oh I would love too… but not now, soon you will want me so bad that you will not control yourself. For now… eat, I'll be back." **

**With that the person left, and Vanessa shuddered as she walked away from the food and sat down on the bed. She knew better than to eat the food that was left for her… five to one, the food was traced with something. She looked around the room and she asked herself, "How the hell am I going to get out of here?"**

**_An hour later_**

**Vanessa sat on the bed with her knees under her chin as she wondered what the hell to do. She was stuck in God knows where, with God knows who, who wants to do God knows what to her. She was beginning to think that no one would ever find her and she was stuck with this bastard who has her. Suddenly she heard the door being unlock and she rolled eyes as she knew he was coming in. "Great…"**

**He entered the room and looked at the tray of food still untouched, he then looked at her and said, "You did not touch the food."**

"**Do you think I am stupid?" snapped Vanessa, "So you think I am going to touch food that is probably traced with some kind of drug? I am not stupid."**

"**No you are not, but I would never hurt you like that."**

"**Whatever… what do you want from me huh? Do you think that now that you have me that you are going to get the title? Please… Randy is not going to surrender the title in order to get me back? I know him and he would nev-"**

"**I don't want the title… the title will come and go, but I already got what I wanted."**

"**And that is…"**

"**You…" the person said with a smile through the black mask, "Mój piękny Księżna."**

**Vanessa shook her head as she said, "Mój piękny Księżna… my beautiful princess??" Just then Vanessa realized that Edge was not the person who took her… and that her theory was way off. "I know only one superstar in the WWE who speaks polish as perfect as I do…" She walked up to the person and removed the mask from their face. "Mordetsky…"**

**Sure enough… Chris Mordetsky… or better known as "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters was standing right in front of her. She tried to back away but Chris immediately grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him as he said, "Hello Vanessa, I've been waiting so long to have you like this."**

"**Yeah well…" said Vanessa, "keep dreaming!" Just then she quickly kneed Chris in the groin and the moment he went down she quickly ran out the door that he came into. She looked down the hallway and ran down it trying to figure out how the hell to get out this place. She noticed a flight of stairs and immediately ran down them to see a room and a door to the outside. "Thank God."**

**She immediately ran toward the door, but before she could open it… Chris wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "And where do you think you are going?"**

"**To get the fuck away from you."**

"**Yeah well… keep dreaming!" said Chris as he suddenly procured a needle from his pocket and injected Vanessa with it. "You're mine Vanessa! Just give in and accept it!"**

"**Ow! I hate you! I will never give in! You… fucking… bastard…" said Vanessa as she suddenly went limp in Chris arms and past out. **

**Chris sighed as he scooped Vanessa up into his arms and said, "Silly Vanessa… you and I arm are meant to be… and soon you will accept it." He then carried her back up to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, and tied her up to make sure she did not leave. He then left the room and went into his room as he slowly began to make plans for his and Vanessa's future.**

_Monday Night Raw_

Randy's theme song hit the Titantron that following Monday, much to the delight of the crowd… but Randy was not smiling like usual. Although nobody blamed him since he was worried sick about Vanessa since she disappeared two weeks ago. In fact everyone was worried sick, Vince McMahon was using every connection he had to try to find Vanessa. Nobody could understand how this happened, or why. Why would someone take the most beloved diva in the WWE?

Randy got into the ring and grabbed the microphone, without pausing he spoke, "As everyone knows, two weeks ago my manager and best friend Vanessa Eaton was kidnapped from the hospital that she was visiting John Cena in." The crowd booed and Randy continued, "As of right now there are no leads in to who has Vanessa, or why they took her. However… there is some good news." The fans looked at each other with confusion as they wondered what good news could he possibly have since Vanessa was still missing. Randy smiled his usual smile as he then motioned to the Titantron.

Just then Cena's theme music blasted on the Titantron followed by an uproar from the fans since they had been worried for John for the last three months. John smiled as he stopped at the top of the ramp and saluted his fans. He then made his way down to the ring, slid in and gratefully took the microphone from Randy. The fans went wild for a little while more and then went silent in order to hear John speak. "It is good to be back in this ring… oh and Randy trust me when I say that I will be coming for that title." Randy smiled and laughed as he expanded his hand as if to say "bring it on." John smile faded as he got serious, "but I am here tonight to talk about something important. Two weeks ago, Vanessa Eaton was kidnapped from the hospital when leaving from visiting me to head for a house show. I woke up from my coma that following Tuesday and I found out that Vanessa stood by my side the entire time, and then someone took her away."

The crowd booed at this and John continued, "Now what I have to say goes out to the bastard who took her." He looked right into the camera and spoke, "Listen to me you bastard. You have something that is very important to me… the woman I love more than life itself. You thought you were clever by hiring a fan to break me and Vanessa up… but guess what? I want my girl back. Even it takes the rest of my life, I will hunt you down and take you out you son of a bitch. So I suggest you give me my girl back… or there will be hell to pay."

As John was talking, Chris was sitting in his locker room, smirking, "Oh I don't think so John… you see Vanessa is mine. You will never get her back… even if I have even if I have to kill you… you will never get her back."


	18. I Don't Remember

John was pacing like a madman at his home that Tuesday after he returned to Raw and he was trying to figure out what the hell to do. Vanessa was missing, no one knew where she was or who had her… but the biggest fear he had was that he would never see Vanessa again. He looked at his liquor cabinet, but immediately walked outside to get away from the temptation to drink again. He knew better than to drink, he would not be helpful to this situation drunk, not to mention he goes into another coma.

He looked at Vanessa's cabin and immediately made his way to it, opened the door and made his way inside. He was greeted by her perfume, the scent he always loved, he was amazed that the scent was still there consider she had been gone for almost three weeks. He smiled lightly at the light colors that decorated the house, although he was the one who changed it after the whole incident with Jason… he noticed that Vanessa made it her own.

He stopped in her bedroom and he could have sworn that he could still feel her warmth in the room. He noticed that the WWE Women's Championship belt was on the bed, he walked up to it and picked it up causing it to sparkle in the sunlight. He gently caressed the name plate which was inscribed with _Vanessa C. Eaton_. He sat down on the bed and smiled lightly as he remembered when he surprised her with the title.

_Vanessa was running around the locker room like madwoman, searching through her suitcase, John's suitcase, and any other place the room that could possibly hide it. In all her time here in the WWE, she was never known to lose something… but for some reason she could not find it. "Damn it all to hell. Where the hell is it? Great… my first night with it back… and I fucking lose it! Vince is so going to be pissed at me! Of all the times to lose it! Damn it to fucking hell!" _

_She kicked her bag across the room and right into John's arms, which surprised him, "Whoa! Angry much?" John smiled his sweet smile as he had an idea on why Vanessa was pissed off, he could hear her cursing like a sailor._

_Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever John, have you seen it?"_

"_Seen what?"_

"_The Women's Championship belt. I can not find it anywhere. I could have sworn I packed it, but for some reason I can not find it anywhere. This is just great, my first night as champion and I lost the title!"_

"_Vanessa, calm down."_

"_I can not calm down! This is my first night after regaining the title, and I lose it! Vince is going to be pissed off-"_

"_I took it."_

"_What?"_

"_I took it," said John as he smiled lightly, "because if you are going to be aligned to me… you are going to need a title like this."_

_He handed Vanessa a black package and smiled at the confused look on her face, "John… what did you… oh my god." She opened the packed to reveal the new WWE Women's Championship belt, it was covered with beautiful jewels and on a black leather belt with silver buckles. She could not believe how beautiful it was, "John… this is beautiful…thank you so much." She smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately with everything she had and more with John kissing her back with equal passion._

John wiped the tears from his eyes as he clung to the title like it was a lifeline, he clung to it as if it was actually Vanessa herself. "Vanessa…" John whispered as he took out his favorite picture of him and Vanessa, "Oh my sweet Vanessa. Where are you??"

**Vanessa was sitting on the bed staring at a picture of her and John, it was her favorite picture. It was one from one of their photo shoots, they did a unique photo shoot in which they were dressed like members of the mob. It was inspired from Cena's entrance at Wrestlemania 22, Vanessa brought the idea up and everyone loved it. Her favorite picture was the one where John was sitting at the desk and Vanessa was sitting on the desk with her leg bent away from her and John, it was awesome picture and when she saw it, she immediately asked for a wallet size of it, and she knew John's favorite picture of them was the one where she was sitting on John's lap with a fake cigarette while he had a cigar in his and had a cocky smile. **

**She gently caressed John's face as she sighed and said, "Oh John… I miss you so much. Thank God you are still in that coma… I would hate to see what would have happened it you were awake." Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ow…" She thought it was nothing, but then another cramp attacked her stronger than the last one. "Oh my God… the pain." She stood up and tried to walk toward the door, but the pain got the best of her, suddenly her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed onto the floor while knocking down a vase of flowers that was on the table that she also knocked her head on.**

**A while later Chris entered the room with some with food, "Here we go my beautiful goddess…" He looked down on the floor and was surprised that she was on the floor. "Vanessa?" He placed the tray on the table and kneeled down next to her, "Vanessa I hope you are not faking this." He tried shaking her awake… but to no avail.. just then he noticed the blood on the floor. "Oh God…" He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to his car and drove her to the hospital.**

John opened his eyes and sat up on Vanessa's bed, he was surprised to see that it was sunset already. He could not believe that he fell asleep and had slept for a few hours, he noticed that he still had Vanessa's title in his arms. He smiled lightly as he placed the title onto the bed, and stood up… but the moment he did, he got a serious sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he took several deep breaths until the pain went away. He finally stood back up and took a sigh of relief, as he could not understand where the pain had come from. "That was odd, that came out of nowhere."

Immediately Vanessa came to his mind as he wondered if she was in pain, he remembered one time during one of his matches, his left shoulder was slammed into one of the ring posts, an hour later Vanessa was complaining of pain in her left shoulder and she did not have a match that night. Suddenly he got a bad feeling as he wondered if Vanessa was truly in more trouble than he originally thought.

**Chris carried Vanessa into the hospital with a disguise and changed his voice so no one recognize him as he, "I need help!"**

**The nurse at the desk looked at Chris with confusion as she said, "OK, what happened?"**

"**It's my wife Jessica," lied Chris as he did not want this person to know who she really was, "I walked into the bedroom and found her unconscious on the floor, there was blood everywhere."**

"**OK," said the nurse as she paged for a doctor, "just placed her on the stretcher and we will take care of her."**

**Chris was nervous about placing her on the stretcher… but he did not want her to die, so he placed her on there. He had also placed a disguise on her so no one could recognize her. "Please God take care of her… she is my life."**

"**Don't worry sir," said the nurse, "we will take good care of her."**

**With that doctors and nurses rushed Vanessa into the emergency room while Chris sat there waiting. Dr. David Jackson the head doctor, immediately said, "OK, let's check to see where the bleeding is." He noticed that the bleeding was between her legs, "I am not sure but I believe that she had a miscarriage." **

_**A While later…**_

**The doctor had rolled "Jessica" into the room, and they were moving onto the bed when suddenly "Jessica's" blond hair fell off to reveal long curly brown hair. "What the…" Dr. Jackson suddenly then noticed the mask on the woman's face. Carefully he removed it, and revealed Vanessa's face… "Oh my God… this is Vanessa Eaton. This is that WWE Diva that was kidnapped three weeks ago."**

"**What are we going to do?" asked the nurse that was with him, "That person out there is waiting for her… and God only knows what he has done to this woman."**

"**We can't call the cops…" said the doctor, "since if he gets wind of the cops, I am pretty sure that he will take her again and never come back."**

"**So what do we do?"**

**The doctor then took the picture of Vanessa and John from his pocket, he took it from when he had to cut Vanessa's pants and did not want to ruin it. "We need to call John Cena…"**

"Hey John you here?" called Randy from downstairs, "John where are you?"

"Yeah I am up here," called John, "I am in her bedroom."

A few moments later Randy emerged into the room, "Hey man, I tried you at your house, but you weren't there, I was beginning to think that you had disappeared too."

John smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah sorry about that, I needed to be here in order to somewhat near her."

"I understand completely man," said Randy as he sat down on the bed next to John and picked up the belt, "Vince is thinking that he is going to vacate the title and have a battle royal to make a new women's champion since we don't know how long it will be before Vanessa comes back…"

Just then Cena's phone rang, he looked at the phone as he noticed that the number was one he did not recognize. Normally he would have ignored it, but for some reason he was compelled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi is this John Cena?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes this is John Cena…" said John with a slight note of confusion, "how can I help you?"

"My name is Dr. David Jackson," said Dr. Jackson as he down the hall, "I am a doctor at Maine Medical Center up in Portland, Maine."

"OK…"

"I believe you know a Vanessa Eaton?"

"Yes, I know Vanessa Eaton. What about her?"

"Well, a mysterious man brought her in dressed in a disguise claiming that she was his wife because he had found her passed out on the floor in their bedroom."

"Oh my God… is she OK?"

"I am afraid that she suffered a miscarriage and a concussion from where she knocked her head on the night table."

"A miscarriage?"

"Yes, apparently Ms. Eaton was close to four months along… but she suffered a miscarriage due to some kind of drug interaction, we found a place on her shoulder where she had been injected with a needle." He looked through the office door and saw the man who brought her in, with nervousness since he did not want the man to know that he was calling Cena.

"My God… have you told the man who brought her in?"

"Not yet, I thought I would call you and let you know first. If you are coming meet me in the back of the hospital"

"Thank you," said John as he stood up, "keep her there, I will be there as soon as I can. Don't call the police yet, I want to be there so I can make sure he doesn't get away. Thank you so much, bye." He immediately hung up the phone and smiled as he said, "Vanessa has been found."

"What? Where?"

"Whoever took her brought her to Maine Medical Center in Portland."

"Is she OK?" asked Randy with concern.

"Apparently she suffered a miscarriage," said John with a note of sadness in his voice, "she was apparently four months along."

"Four months?" said Randy as he suddenly got uncomfortable but hid it very well from John, "Did they say what caused it?"

"Apparently whoever has taken her had been injecting her with some kind of drug, they are running a test to see what it was and it caused her to miscarriage… I am wondering if she knew she was pregnant."

"I don't know what to tell you John," said Randy, "but we should get there before the guy gets wind that the doctor told us about Vanessa."

"Let's go."

_An hour later_

John and Randy sneaked into the back of this hospital so that whoever took Vanessa would not see them. Just then they saw the doctor motioning to them. John looked at Randy and said, "That must be Dr. Jackson."

"John Cena?" said the doctor as he looked around and John nodded, "I am Dr. Jackson… thank God you are here."

"Is Vanessa still here?"

"Yes she is," said Dr. Jackson, "she has been sedated after her surgery."

"Surgery?" asked Randy with confusion, "What kind of surgery?"

"We had to remove the fetus from Ms. Eaton."

"Oh God… did she know she was pregnant?"

"No she did not, the drug that was given to her was a form of sedative that apparently made her numb. No to mention with the stress with you being in a coma Mr. Cena, and working in the WWE, I am amazed that she did not have the typical symptoms of a pregnancy."

"So is she going to be OK?"

"Yes she is, after a couple days here. I told the man that she had to stay there in order to recover. I did not mention the fact that she had a miscarriage, I just told him about the concussion."

"Is he still here?"

"No, he left at my orders, but I did put someone in Vanessa's room after he left so she would be safe from him and so you could see her."

"Great," said John, "which room?"

"525," said Dr Jackson with a smile, "go to her."

"Thank you," and with that John went to go find his angel.

Randy stayed behind and looked at the doctor, "Uh Doctor Jackson…"

"Yes?"

"Was it too soon to tell if the fetus was male or female?"

"No… she was having a son."

"A boy?" said Randy with a note of sadness that was missed by the doctor. "Can you get DNA from that?"

"Yes we could… are we questioning the paternity of the child?"

"Yeah there was a possibility that I might have fathered the child."

"OK… let's see what we can do. Come with me." With that they went toward the lab to figure out this mystery.

_Meanwhile_

John carefully slipped into Vanessa's hospital room after telling the guard who he was, although he really did not have to since the guard know who he was and let him through. He went up to the bed and was shocked at what he saw, Vanessa had a bruise on her head from where he figured she hit her head on the table. Otherwise she still looked as beautiful as she did the last time he saw her. Her brown hair surrounded her head like a halo and she looked like the angel he always called her.

He sat down on the bed next to her and gently took her hand as he said, "Oh God Vanessa… what have you been through? Whoever did this to you… I swear to God they are going to pay with their lives for doing this to you." He watched her sleep and he was wondering if he should tell her about the miscarriage… this was the second child Vanessa had lost due to some kind of abuse. What would telling her that she lost a second child do to her?

John did not know how long he had sat there beside her, he was looking toward the window completely lost in thought wondering what he was going to do now. In fact he was so unaware of what was going on he was not paying attention to the person on the bed. Meanwhile Vanessa's sedative had worn off and Vanessa was becoming more aware of her surroundings. She slowly flexed her hands to get some feeling back into them, and she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in a hospital room… and that her head really hurts. She lifted up her free hand and cupped her head trying to get it from hurting.

A few moments later Vanessa felt another presence in the room, since she felt the warmth in her hand. She looked down and noticed the joined hands, she noticed that it was not Mordetsky's hand… so she was wondering who it was. She looked up and was surprised to see John there… maybe the drugs hadn't worn off like she thought. Although she was afraid it was a dream, she went for it anyway when she whispered, "John?"

John snapped back to reality when heard his name, and when he looked down, he could not help but smile when he saw her beautiful eyes staring up at him. "Vanessa… oh thank God you are awake."

"Are you really here with me? Or is this just my imagination from my head injury and the sedative?"

John wiped the tear from his eye as he said, "I am really here sweetheart." He then carefully wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close, "And I am never ever going to let you go again."

"Oh John…" said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around him, "I never thought I would see you again… I thought I lost you forever."

John smiled light as he said, "You did lose me for a short while… but I came back for you." H pulled away slightly but he took both her hands in his as he said, "It took that coma to make me realize that Stacy is gone forever… and I can not live in the past anymore. My future is here… with you."

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Oh John… I am so sorry for what I said to you that night…"

"Hey, that's in the past," said John, "we have the rest of our lives to enjoy."

Just then Vanessa asked, "How did you find me?"

"You doctor called me, it seemed that he recognized you and found this."

John the took out the picture and handed it to her which caused her to smile, "My picture, oh thank God it's OK."

"Vanessa… who took you away from me?"

Vanessa looked away for a moment and then looked at him and said, "Honestly… I don't remember."


	19. What did you call me?

"You don't remember?"

Vanessa looked at him and said, "No, I don't remember who took me… this is just great. Now this person is going to get away with kidnapping me all because I can not remember who did it."

"No they won't," said John as he took her hands, "we are going to make sure that the bastard who took you will pay for it."

"Yeah," said Randy as he walked into the room, "they will not get away with it."

"Randy…" said Vanessa as she smiled and hugged her friend, "what are you doing here?"

"I was with John when he got the call that you were found," he said as he pulled away from her, "so naturally I came to make sure he did not get himself killed on his way to you."

"Well it's a good thing that you did," said Vanessa as she looked at John, "cause I know how this man drives when he is in a hurry… I am surprised that he has not died yet."

"Hey!" said John, "I am right here you know!"

Vanessa and Randy looked at each other and laughed for a couple moments before John smiled and joined them. After a few moments Randy spoke when he said, "God we have all missed you at work."

"I have missed all of you too, I can not wait to come back to work."

"Well the doctor said you would have to wait a couple weeks due to your surgery…" said John but stopped since he did not want to mention it.

"Surgery?" said Vanessa with a look of confusion, "I had surgery? Whatever for? I thought I only have a mild concussion."

Randy and John looked at each other, Randy shrugged and said, "Might as well tell her."

"What?" said Vanessa, "tell me what? Why did I have surgery?"

John sighed as he gently took Vanessa's hands as he said, "Sweetheart… as you know you were brought in because the kidnapper found you on the floor unconscious with blood on the floor."

"Yes, I passed out and slammed my head on the nightstand, but I don't understand why I had surgery."

"Well Vanessa," said Randy since when he looked at John, he knew immediately that John did not want to tell her, "the reason that you had surgery was because… you suffered a miscarriage and they removed the fetus."

Vanessa's heart suddenly slammed at her chest when Randy finished. Vanessa was in utter shock at what she was told. "I was… pregnant?"

"Four months along…" said Randy, "you miscarried because from the drugs that the kidnapper was injecting you with."

Vanessa took a deep breath as she said, "I did not even know I was pregnant… I had been so stressed out these last few months that I did not have any symptoms." She then looked at Randy, "You said I was four months along right?" Randy nodded, "Did they know what I was having?"

"A boy."

"A boy…" said Vanessa as she looked away for a moment, "I was having a son." She did not speak or look at the boys for a few minutes. She looked at Randy and then at John as she wondered a question. She then looked at John and smiled lightly as she said, "Hey… would you mind finding the doctor so I can ask him when I can go home?"

John smiled lightly as he said, "Sure honey." He kissed her briefly before leaving.

Vanessa waited a few moments before she spoke to Randy, "Does he know about that night?"

"No."

"Maybe we should tell him about it…"

"No I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Vee," said Randy as he took her hand in his, "he was the father."

Vanessa looked at him as she said, "What?"

"I had the doctor run a DNA test on the fetus against my DNA. It did not match… that would mean that…"

"John was the father of my child."

"Yes, that child was conceived from love… not from our one night stand."

"Does he know you did this?"

"No, he walked as fast as he could to get to you, but I stayed behind and asked about getting a DNA test."

"John was the father…"

"Yeah."

"I'm amazed that he is handling it well."

"Well I think it's because he hasn't really realized that it was your child with him. What I am amazed is that you're handling it well."

"Yeah… you would think that I would have been devastated about this, considering this is the second child I have lost due to abuse… but amazingly I am OK with it. I never really felt both of the children to come to love them. I although I am sure that I would have loved both of them."

"Well," said Randy as he gently placed his hand over hers, "I am sure that someday you will carry a baby to term and you will love him or her like there is no tomorrow."

"I am sure that I will," said Vanessa as she hugged him, "thank you so much."

"No problem Mój piękny Księżna," said Randy as he hugged back, "see I've been working on polish."

Vanessa looked at him and said, "What did you just call me?"

"Mój piękny Księżna… did I say it right?"

"You said it perfectly…." Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment as the memory came flashing back to her. "Oh my God…"

"What?"

"I remember who took me."

"You do?" asked John as he entered the room causing both Randy and Vanessa to look up at him, "Sorry I could not find the doctor, but I just heard you say that you remembered who took you."

"Yes, when Randy said Mój piękny Księżna, suddenly it triggered my memory."

"Mój piękny Księżna?"

"My beautiful princess," said Vanessa, "it's what he called me on the first time when I regained consciousness. And I know only one person who speaks polish as perfect as I do."

"Who?"

"Christopher Mordetzky," said Vanessa with a look of determination, "AKA Chris Masters."

"Masters?" said John with confusion, "why would he want you?"

Vanessa sighed lightly as she leaned back on the bed, "He has been obsessed with me since the moment I came in the business. He was always wanted me due to the fact that I have polish blood in me. Not to mention I think that he figures if he is with me, he will become the top player in the game. He must have figured with when I was involved with each of you, you both became the number one guy in the game."

She looked away for a moment as she thought about everything that has happened since she came into the WWE. John looked at her and asked, "Vanessa, what are you thinking?"

Vanessa looked at John and Randy as she said, "Well… I am beginning to think Masters had a lot to do with what happened in the two years I have been in this business… mainly when it comes to me. I think he had something to do with the reason Randy and I broke up, not to mention what happened between me and John."

"Why would he do this?"

"Simple," said Vanessa, "he figures if he can get me alone and single… then he can try to talk to Vince into getting me as his manger then work on me to get me to love him."

"My God," said John, "I always knew that Masters was a bit off… but damn I did not expect this from him."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Vanessa.

"Catch him of course," said Randy, "I think we need to get him in jail or something."

"And how do you propose we do that?" said John.

Vanessa smiled lightly as she said, "Simple, catch him here at the hospital. He is due back to pick up "his wife", so what you have to do is get him in the act."

"Now that is a good idea." Randy said with his usual smirk, "that way we can get rid of Masters and you two can FINALLY be together. Since everyone knows you two are meant to be! Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to this doctor about getting this plan to get Masters."

When Randy left Vanessa smiled lightly and shook her head as she said, "What I am going to do with him?"

"Love me," said Randy as he popped his head back in, "that's all you can do Vee."

"Pain," said Vanessa as she stuck her tongue out.

"Brat," said Randy and left the room again.

Vanessa laughed for a moment then looked at John, she tilted her head for toward him and said, "Hey… you OK? You've been awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking about the baby. Our poor son."

"Hey," said Vanessa as she forced him to look at her, "it's OK. I guess he was not meant to be part of this world."

"I am surprised how you are reacting to this," said John as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You and me both," said Vanessa, "but maybe it is because I never actually felt him inside of me… I did not get attached to him, so I am not upset." She squeezed his hand gently, "but listen… there will be other children. I am sure of it, we are going to have many children and we are going to love all of them for the rest of our lives."

"You mean that?"

"Yes my darling John… I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a lot of children with you."

"Good…" said John as he slipped his hand into his pocket, "so now I can give you this." Suddenly he took out a ring box and opened it to reveal the ring, a six prong round stone platinum ring with diamonds along the band.

Vanessa's eyes went wide as she saw the ring, tears formed in her eyes as she said, "What…"

"Vanessa…" said John as he suddenly got down on one knee, "I love you more than life itself. You have and I have been through so much these last few months. We have had a lot of ups and downs… and I almost lost you twice, but now I am going to make sure that I will never lose you again. Plus I am sure that after this, we can overcome anything and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So Vanessa Claire Eaton… will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Vanessa was stunned at what just happened, "How… when?"

"The week after you got kidnapped…" said John, "I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I knew the minute I got you back, I was going to make sure I am never going to let you go ever again. So… will you become my wife? Will you marry me?" Vanessa looked at the ring, but then looked back up at John, smiled as she whispered so softly that John thought he did not hear her right. "What?"

"Yes John…" Vanessa said as she extended her left hand, "I will marry you."

John smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with promises of forever and love. He smiled as he the wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as he said, "I love you."

"I love you too and I can not wait to marry you."


	20. You're Sick!

A couple days later Chris Mordetsky returned to the hospital to pick up Vanessa in order to get her back before anyone realized that she was indeed the missing Vanessa Eaton and not "Jessica Mordet" as he claimed her to be. He stopped outside of the hospital for a moment and smiled. The doctor told him she had a concussion, and it would take time for her to fully recover…. Chris secretly hoped that she would have forgotten all about John Cena and open her heart to him before she could possibly remember it all.

He smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her, marrying her, having a family with her… and above all else, becoming the best superstar in the business with her by his side. He loved her from the moment she first debuted in the WWE, she had just walked out of Vince's office and was heading toward the women's locker room. He was leaning against the wall talking with a couple other superstars when she walked by, they brief eye contact, she smiled at him and he was lost from that moment.

About a month later, he walked into Vince's office asking for her services as a manager… but Shane told him that Randy Orton already beat him to the punch, and Vanessa wanted to work with Orton above anyone else. This pissed him off since he wanted to work along side her… but he smiled since at this time Randy was engaged to another girl. To his chagrin about three months after this, Randy and Vanessa hooked up after the girl called off the engagement for another man.

Around this time also Chris was lucky to be in a storyline with Randy for a title battle, so he got to be around Vanessa all the time… even when she called him "Ape boy", he loved her, he considered this flirting. What Chris hated was watching Vanessa and Orton off camera, the fans did not know that they were together, in fact no one really knew… but Chris did. He was walking along the locker room when suddenly he heard some noises from Randy's locker room, and when he peeked through the door, he caught Vanessa and Randy having sex. It was at this moment that Chris snapped, in which lead to Chris plotting to make sure that Vanessa remained single so he could get her for himself.

Now if he was lucky, she would have no memory of John Cena or the fact that he kidnapped her, and he can use this to get what he finally wanted, her in his bed… and to become the top superstar.

He snapped out of the thought and adjusted his disguise and made his way into the hospital. He smiled a dazzling smile as he made his way up to the main desk as the nurse smiled at him and said, "Hello, how can I help you today?"

In a fake accent Chris said, "Well darling I am here to pick up my wife Jessica Mordet. The doctor called me last night and said that she was going to be released today."

The nurse smiled as she typed into the computer and a few moments later she looked back up and said, "Yes Mr. Mordet the doctor is doing a couple more tests and she will be ready to leave the hospital."

"Wonderful," said Chris in his fake accent, "may I wait in her room?"

"Sure doll…" said the nurse, "she is in room 525."

"Great thank you sweetheart," said Chris as he winked and made his way toward the elevator.

The moment the doors closed the nurse picked up the phone, dialed a number and smiled as she said, "He is on his way now." With that she hung up and continued on with her work knowing that justice was about to go right.

Chris slowly made his way up the fifth floor, with every movement getting excited on the fact that soon Vanessa would be back in his clutches. He smirked at the thought as he made into room 527. He noticed the room was dark, but when he flipped the switch he was greeted with Randy sitting on the bed. Chris got confused and said, "Orton?"

"Hello Chris," said Randy in a calm tone, "surprised to see me?"

Chris started to get nervous on the fact that Orton was here, but he decided to stay cool since he did not know if Randy knew that Vanessa was in this hospital. So he smiled lightly as he said, "Yeah a bit, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," said Randy as he stayed calm.

"Well if you must know…" said Chris, "I am here picking up my sister Jessica, she suffered a concussion when she fell."

"I see, what's with the disguise?"

"I am a public figure and I really did not want my sister or I to be bothered by fan ya know?" Chris removed the disguise as he asked, "So what brings you here Orton? You're a long way from Missouri."

"Well, I got a lead on Vanessa's disappearance."

"Really?" asked Chris with some unevenness in his voice as he walked to the window, "You think that Vanessa is in this hospital."

"Well… we got a phone call from a doctor here who said that a woman who matched her description was here so we decided to come and check it out."

"We?"

"Yeah," said John as he entered from the bathroom, "we. Funny Mordetsky… thought you did not have a sister. Thought you were an only child."

"Cena," said Chris with a note of anger, but then he realized he was caught, "so what's your point?"

"We know it was you Mordetsky."

"Me? What that fuck are you two talking about?"

"Don't play fucking games with me Masters!" screamed Cena, "we know you were the one who kidnapped Vanessa!"

"Me!? Why the Hell would I do that?!"

"Because," said Vanessa as she entered the room alongside the doctor, "you've wanted me the moment I entered this business."

"Vanessa…" said Chris with a softened tone as his eyes shone with love, "my beautiful Vanessa. You still look as beautiful ever."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she said, "Spare me."

"Don't you understand? We belong together," said Chris, as Vanessa snorted and the boys rolled their eyes, "We've always have been. We are both are polish blood, so our children would be polish! Plus, we are the future of this business since we are about the same age. We are perfect Vanessa, don't you see? You and Cena are not meant to be, neither were you and Orton. That is why I paid Melina to get Randy to hook up with her, and this is why I paid that fan to remind Cena of his love with Stacy. Everything I have done is for us!"

Vanessa blood had since reached it's boiling point as finally she let it go, "You've done all this for us? **WHAT US!?** There is NO US! You've done nothing but caused me pain and heartache! You nearly caused John to die of alcohol poisoning! You're fucking sick!"

"But Vanessa-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHRIS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I HAVE BEEN ABUSED FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME! AND BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DONE, YOU CAUSED ME A CHILD!"

"A child? You were only in for a concussion."

"The only reason I suffered the concussion, was because I passed out from suffering the miscarriage that you caused with all the drugs. YOU KILLED MY SON WITH JOHN!"

"A child…" just then Chris shrugged, "that's fine with me. It was not mine, so it does not mattered."

Vanessa was utterly shocked at what he said, "Does not matter? DOES NOT MATTER?! IT SURE AS HELL MATTERS, IT WAS **MY SON!** MY LITTLE BOY! A CHILD THAT I LOVED! A CHILD THAT WAS CONCIVED IN LOVE! A CHILD THAT WILL NEVER SEE THE WORLD BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! DAMN YOU TO HELL MORDETSKY! DAMN YOU!"

Chris in an amazingly calm tone, shrugged as he said, "Well, what can I say sweetheart? It seems to me that you were not meant to have any children with anyone but me. Don't you see hun, you and I are meant to produce children. With your brains and my looks, we would create the perfect child."

"OH… my… GOD!" said Vanessa with disgust in her voice, "You are SICK! Don't you see, I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! I am spending the rest of my life with John, the man I love, and my fiancé." She showed off her engagement ring as she said, "And you are going to jail for what you have done. OFFICERS!"

Chris watched as three cops came into the room, as he saw his world crumble, espically when Vanessa went into John's loving arms. He realized that he had lost everything but smiled as he said, "Well… I guess if I can't have you…. I guess I have nothing to live for." Before anyone could really react, Chris leapt through the window and slammed into a car down below, with the same smile on his face and unseeing eyes.


	21. Letting Go

_Many months later_

It was finally time, the moment people had been waiting for a very long time, and this was the topic of everyone's minds especially within the last few weeks that brought everyone to this day. Everyone wondered if it would really happen, especially with what has happened within the last year and a half. There were many things and people that tried to interfere, but with the power of love, this day finally arrived and nothing will stop this day from being ruined.

It was a beautiful day for today, this was a day anyone would wish for. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the temperature was absolutely perfect, not too hot, not too cold and a very slight breeze. The trees were in full bloom, the birds were chirping and everything was coming to life for this day.

"Vanessa…." Whispered Trish as she was trying to wake up Vanessa, she tried shaking her lightly as she said, "Vanessa... time to wake up."

Vanessa made an inaudible sound and simply rolled over to continue to sleep. Trish rolled her eyes as she wondered how the hell was she going to wake up Vanessa, but then suddenly Trish smiled evilly as she raised her arm, and then slapped Vanessa as hard as she could on the ass that caused Vanessa to jump and sat up with a start. "OW! What the fuck is wrong with you Trish?!"

Trish laughed lightly as she said, "Sorry sweetie, but I needed to get you up."

"Why? I was having such a nice dream." She tried to snuggle into the bed, "Go away, I am sleeping…"

"But Vanessa… it's your wedding day!"

That got Vanessa's eyes wide up and a huge smile on her face as she said, "You're right… it is my wedding day!" She flew out of the bed and grabbed Trish's arms, "Today is the day I FINALLY become Mrs. John Cena!" She grabbed Trish's arms and the two girls squealed liked they would if they were teenagers.

"And all I have to say is THANK GOD!" said Trish as they both sat down and laughed, "I never thought I would see this day…"

"You?!" said Vanessa with a look on her face, "You never thought you would see this day? I have been waiting for so long for this day. With everything that has happened in the past year… I never thought John and I would get here, but now we are here, tonight I am getting married and I am not going to let anyone ruin my day."

"No," said Trish but before Vanessa could say anything, "as maid of honor, I am going to make sure that you have a wonderful wedding and that you are completely stress free. Now come one, the girls are waiting for you to get our hair ready, after all we only have a few hours before you are married." With that, Vanessa and Trish got up and headed out to get ready for the big day.

_Five minutes before the wedding_

John was fumbling with his tie and was getting annoyed with it, till suddenly a voice said, "Here let me fix that," when John looked up it was his father John Cena Sr. with a smile on his face. John handed the tie to his father who took it with pride and worked on making it perfect. "I can not believe that you are getting married in five minutes."

"I know dad," said John, "hell I can not believe I am getting married again, but it's really happening… I am marrying the woman I love."

John Sr. smiled as he said, "Yeah… and I can tell son that you really love her."

"I do, I really do."

"I have to say, I never saw you this happy when you were marrying Stacy."

John looked away for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face… but then looked back and said, "Well we rushed into the marriage. I asked her to marry me and we were married the next day. I did not get the chance to plan the wedding like I did this one. But you know what… that is in the past. Stacy is gone, and I love Vanessa more than anything in the world."

"Good, good," said John Sr. as he finished the tie and stepped back with a smile on his face, "Now… how about we go and get you married."

"Let's go."

_Wedding_

There was defiantly love in the air on this day, it was a perfect summer day up in the mountains. The backdrop of the wedding site was a lake and the White Mountains, the wedding arch was covered with pink and white roses and some greenery. There was a white aisle runner that was covered with pink rose petals.

The 300 wedding guests consisted of, family, non WWE friends and WWE superstars and divas. The minister was standing at the end of the aisle as he watched John make his way down with his parents. John had the biggest smile on his face as hugged his mother and father. As they took their seats, John made his way to the altar, shook hands with the minister.

As the processional played, the bridal party slowly made their way to the aisle, it consisted of both John's and Vanessa's brothers, Vanessa's sister, Maria, Lita, Stephanie, Vanessa's best friend Melissa, and Trish. When Trish and Matt took their places, John's heart began to race as he knew that this was it. Just then he watched everyone stood up, and when he looked straight ahead he saw her… and everyone just disappeared. She was standing there with her parents. She was wearing a strapless white dress with a ball gown skirt and a beautiful train. Her hair was half up to show off her beautiful tiara that was sparkling in the sunlight, the rest that was down was in beautiful curls. Her face was covered with a blusher while another veil was the same length as her train. She was carried a bouquet of pink roses, and she had a huge smile on her face as she slowly made her way to the man she loved.

Vanessa could not believe it, this was really happening, she was marrying the man she loved with everything she had. She honestly never thought this day would come, ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of her wedding day… but when she could see the groom… there was no face, until she met John. The moment she met him, when she dreamt of her wedding, John was there. Now she knew that this was meant to be, and she knew that this what God had intended for her.

When she finally got to the end, she stood there, keeping her eye on John and John alone as the minister spoke, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to today on this beautiful site of God to join John Cena and Vanessa Eaton in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man in the bonds of matrimony?"

"We do," said her parents as John slowly made his way toward the threesome, as John shook hands with her father, Vanessa kissed hugged her mother, then hugged her father. Robert took her hand and gently placed in John's hand. With that, Robert and Paula took their seats as John and Vanessa took their places in front of the minister.

The minister smiled as he said, "Marriage is a beautiful thing, but it is not to be taken lightly. It is a lifelong commitment that like a garden takes a lot of love, care and hard work to keep it blooming. With that being said, if there is any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace." Not one person spoke, much to the couple's relief.

"Now it is time for the exchanging of vows, however instead of the traditional vows… John and Vanessa have decided to take a more romantic approach. John you may go first."

John smiled as he and Vanessa faced each other, after passing her bouquet to Trish, they took hands as John spoke. "Vanessa Eaton, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

The minister smiled as he turned to Vanessa, "Vanessa its your turn."

Vanessa wiped the tears from her eyes, as with a slightly cracked voice, she said, "John Cena, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

There was a dry eye in the whole group as the minster continued, "May I have the rings?" He raised his hand as Trish and Matt placed the rings into his hand. "John, take this ring and slip it onto Vanessa's left hand and say the vows you have written."

John took the platinum diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger as he said, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Vanessa, take this ring and slip it onto John's left hand and repeat the vows."

Vanessa took a matching platinum diamond ring, slipped it on his finger and said, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your (husband/wife). With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

The minister smiled as he said, "Today John and Vanessa have joined their love and lives with the exchanging of vows and rings. What God has joined, let no one divide, with that said, by the honor invested in me by our lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John… you may now kiss the bride."

John smiled as he said, "Gladly." He gently lifted the blusher over Vanessa's head to reveal his beautiful new wife… slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and to the approval of the crowd, gently pulled her to him and gave her a long sweet kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena." The crowd stood up and cheered as John and Vanessa made their way up the aisle.

When they got a moment alone, John pulled her close as he said, "Hello Mrs. Cena."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Hi Mr. Cena." She wrapped her arms around him as she said, "Oh my God… we really did it. We are really married!"

"Yeah," said John, "you are stuck with me for life sweetie."

"I would not have it any other way," said Vanessa, "Vanessa Cena… I love how that sounds."

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"I love you so much John Cena."

"And I love you Vanessa Cena," said John as he kissed her long and sweet, "do we really need to go to the reception? I am ready for our honeymoon right now…"

Before Vanessa could answer, Trish knocked on the door and said, "Hey you two! It's time for you entrance!"

Vanessa said, "We'll be right there."

"Man I don't like her…" grumbled John causing Vanessa to laugh, "well come on Mrs. Cena, let's go to our reception."

_RECEPTION_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Lillian Garcia, "It is my honor to introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. John and Vanessa Cena!" Suddenly Cena's theme song started through the speakers.

When the door opened, John and Vanessa made their way out toward the dance floor holding hands and laughing. "All right all right," said the DJ after he took the microphone from Lillian, "Now, we will have the couple dancing to their first song."

As John and Vanessa got close K-Ci and JoJo's All My life began to play…

_Baby (x11)_

I'm So Glad...

I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are...  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing...

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turn My Life Around,  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile My Face Glow  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I... That I Finally Found You...

As the song drew to a close, John leaned toward Vanessa and said, "I do thank God that I finally found you."

"As do I… I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" with that he lowered his lips to her and kissed her with love and a promise to never stop.

_**A year later…**_

John was walking along the lake lost in thought, all he could hear was the gentle rippling of the waters and the sounds of nature. He stopped for a moment and stared out toward the lake as he could not believe what has happened these last few years. He was amazed how everything changed for him, there were many bumps in the road that lead him to this very moment, and there were times when he did not know if he would actually get to this moment…

Just then he sensed her, and when he looked back, he saw Vanessa holding their three month old daughter Sofia Catherine Cena in her arms. Her hair was blowing gently in the breeze, and she was still as beautiful as she did one year ago to that day. She smiled at him as her eyes shined with love and with that she went back into the house.

As John looked back at the water, he smiled as he realized that at last he was at that moment. That moment of true peace, at the moment where he had everything he wanted, where he was truly complete…

And all it took… was letting go.

THE END


End file.
